


Against all odds

by KittieBatch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: Tres años pasaron desde la Guerra Civil, la anulación del Tratado de Sokovia trajo consigo la reunión de los superhéroes, los Avengers deben volver a integrarse, sin embargo Tony no desea volver luchar. Steve se siente culpable por todo el daño que le hizo en el pasado pero antes de que pueda siquiera pedir perdón una visita inesperada llega del futuro poniendo en peligro las intenciones del Capitán América.





	1. Capitulo I -Años después-

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones iniciales:
> 
> En esta versión encontraran alusiones a Avengers Assamble, modificaciones discretas a Visión y Peter nunca fue llamado para la CW. 
> 
> Contiene OC's y muy poco respeto por algunos sucesos ocurridos en las peliculas anteriores. Posiblemente existan cameos con algunos personajes dentro del mismo MCU.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**Capítulo I**

**Años después**

 

Todos tomaron un bando durante aquella batalla, los Vengadores se fracturaron y muchos de ellos terminaron en prisión y otros en el exilio, con Rhodey sin poder caminar y la soledad de la Torre Stark, Tony dejó el juego de ser superhéroe y volvió a ser solamente el genio millonario y filántropo que fuera antes, omitió el título de Playboy pues ya ni tener nuevas conquistas le interesaba. Volvió a la Mansión Stark y buscó mantener bajo perfil. 

 

Un Tony nuevo nació, ese hombre no era ni la sombra de quién fue, solía caminar como un viejo fantasma por las calles de Nueva York, el ego desmesurado que alguna vez fue su marca de presentación no dejó ni rastro y únicamente fingía tener la fuerza necesaria para ser el CEO  de Stark Industries. Incluso Pepper lo abandonó tan pronto como los Vengadores se separasen, únicamente contaba con Rhodey y Visión. Ellos compartían su pérdida, el primero por sus piernas y el segundo resentía la ausencia de Wanda. Aunque Tony le dio vía libre a Visión para tomar su camino él decidió que no intervendría más en conflictos relacionados con SHIELD, se mantendría neutral y las amenazas que acecharan la Tierra deberían ser contrarrestadas por los humanos. 

 

─ Tiene una llamada del Director Fury ─ anunciaba Friday cada vez que un nuevo villano aparecía amenazando al mundo.

 

─ No estoy para nadie ─ respondía Tony en un tono seco que la AI no contradecía. 

 

A pesar de haber anunciado formalmente su retiro como superhéroe el mundo parecía no entender que él tenía todo el derecho a solo pensar en sí mismo, él no le debía nada a ese mundo lleno de personas que lo traicionaban, prueba de ello era Steve Rogers, ese hombre acabó con la poca confianza que Tony tenía hacia las personas, le recordó porque se hizo de una coraza desde la infancia. ¡Cuánto deseaba Tony volver el tiempo y nunca haber iniciado esa aventura! Si tan solo hubiese dejado de ser Iron Man antes de que toda la locura de los Vengadores se desatara ahora mismo su vida sería diferente… entonces volteaba hacia cualquier lado y se sorprendía admirando a Visión, solo por él no hacía nada para cambiar las cosas. Tal como lo fue Ultrón, Visión era una parte de sí, era su creación… su familia. 

 

Ese día se celebraban las elecciones y el candidato simpático que prometía traer nuevamente la seguridad al país adelantaba al otro que arremetía a gritos contra los cambios modernos, a Tony le daban igual. En nada afectaba sus intereses que ganara alguien en específico, él ya no formaba parte de ese país, de ése planeta, de ése universo. Simplemente Tony Stark ya no formaba parte de nada. 

 

─ El bajito gana, te apuesto un sándwich de queso ─ señaló Rhodey entrando a la sala donde Tony veía las noticias acompañado de una soda. Con el tiempo, la tecnología que su amigo inventó solo para él y la terapia física James Rhodes estaba a poco de ser el de siempre.

 

─ Sabes que me da igual quién gane, seguiré ganando billetes de cualquier manera ─ Tony se encogió de hombros dando un sorbo a su soda. 

 

─ El sistema de justicia es muy peculiar, una nación entera denomina a un solo hombre para dirigirla basándose en los principios básicos de la democracia ─ intervino un maravillado Visión atravesando una de las paredes y tomando asiento al lado de Tony. 

 

─ Dicho así haces que parezca la octava maravilla del mundo moderno ─ bromeó el ex coronel encaminándose a la cocina por ese sándwich de queso que Tony no quiso prepararle. 

 

─ Lo lamento, pero es la primera vez que presencio algo como esto ─ se disculpó Visión recostándose en el hombro de Tony. 

 

─ No escuches a Rhodey, él no tuvo infancia ─ Tony palmeó la espalda de Visión con cariño, aquella intimidad era normal pues con los años ambos comprendieron que Tony al haber inventado a Jarvis y Visión al contener parte de la querida IA del genio formaban lazos iguales a los de padre e hijo. Al principio Rhodey se reía del concepto pero al ser presentado de forma lógica aceptó que Tony sin querer terminó haciéndose un hijo y ahora era padre. 

 

─ ¿Puedo procesar eso como una frase paternal? ─ preguntó Visión y Tony asintió en silencio sonriendo. 

 

─ Señor, ha llegado una invitación para la Gala anual de la Fundación Stark. ¿Confirmo su asistencia? ─ Friday interrumpió el momento con algo que quizás podría ser pena en sus comandos de voz. 

 

─ ¿Quieres ir? ─ consultó a Visión 

 

─ Tengo cinco años, ¿con esta edad puedo asistir a eventos como esos? ─ Visión planteó la duda y Tony negó divertido. 

 

─ Irás cuando tengas permiso de conducir ─ bromeó y ambos rieron.  ─ Confirma mi asistencia Friday. 

 

─ Sí señor. 

 

Tres años pasaron desde que los Vengadores se dividieron y en ese tiempo el humanoide tuvo tiempo para familiarizarse con la naturaleza humana y sus conductas, ahora procesaba mejor sus actitudes y sentimientos, entendía y comprendía los motivos racionales y emocionales que llevaban a una persona a actuar de una u otra manera. Él se volvía mucho más humano, sentía muchas de esas emociones que al principio se le negaban. 

 

El día transcurrió tranquilo y tal como lo predijo Rhodey, el candidato bajito que llevaba la delantera ganó, tenían nuevo presidente. Esa noche pidieron comida china y mientras los dos humanos comían el humanoide se entretenía con un par de videojuegos que Tony diseñó para él. Esa estampa vista desde afuera dañaría mucho a Tony, antes de pelear con Steve ellos tuvieron algo parecido a una relación amorosa. Y él para su mala suerte se enamoró por completo. Él tuvo el loco sueño de querer una vida junto a ese hombre, quizás tener una familia…

 

Los días pasaron volviéndose semanas y después meses, y tal como lo predijo el genio sin importar la situación política del país, él seguía ganando dinero. Stark Industries era pionera en energía limpia y con esto tenía para asegurar su futuro. Apenas una semana después de que el nuevo presidente tomara el mando del país se anularon los acuerdos de Sokovia permitiendo que todos aquellos exiliados pudiesen volver y los capturados fuesen liberados. 

 

─ ¿Crees que venga a buscarte? ─ Preguntó su amigo.

 

─ ¿Por qué lo haría? Él decidió irse y dejarme morir en Siberia, él apoyó al asesino de mis padres… ¿A qué vendría? ─ Rhodey no volvió a mencionar el asunto. 

 

Visión estaba inquieto, ahora Wanda estaría libre en alguna parte del mundo, caminaría por allí y él deseaba verla, no entendía por completo su necesidad por verla pero deseaba poder cruzar tan solo un “Hola” con la mujer. 

 

─ Señor, tiene una llamada del Director Fury ¿quiere que le diga lo habitual? ─ dijo Friday justo cuando Tony y visión intentaban recrear la Torre de Babel a escala. 

 

─ Está bien Friday, comunícalo ─ suspiró cansado Tony

 

─ ¿Requieres privacidad? ─ susurró Visión entretenido por cómo se supone fue la Torre de Babel.

 

─ No, presiento que nos incumbe a ambos

 

─ Stark, es una verdadera sorpresa que aceptes mi llamada ─ dijo Fury con ese tono irónico propio del Jefe de SHIELD.

 

─ Sigues mintiendo muy mal, necesitas algo de nosotros, no llamaste para dar los buenos días. ¿Qué quieres? ─ Fury tomó un segundo para procesar aquella respuesta, Tony solía ser directo sin embargo se ocupaba de alimentar su ego con una frase apabullante antes de pasar a los asuntos importantes. 

 

─ La iniciativa Vengadores debe ser reactivada, son órdenes de los jefes mundiales. Todos aquellos que fueron Vengadores deben presentarse a las oficinas centrales de SHIELD, es una orden.

 

─ Ya no soy un Vengador Fury, dejé muy en claro mi situación en una conferencia de prensa que puedes buscar en YouTube por si te la perdiste.

 

─ No hagas rabietas Tony. El mundo necesita a Iron Man

 

─ Pero no a Tony Stark, ni Iron Man ni Anthony Stark están dispuestos a volver, no soy un Vengador tampoco un superhéroe, déjale eso al resto de personajes que has llamado. 

 

─ Hablas por ti, pero ¿y Visión? Él tiene libre derecho a elegir volver a los Vengadores.

 

─ Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma Director Fury, mi intervención en los asuntos de la Tierra está limitada ─ el humanoide presentó su postura frustrando aún más al hombre. ¿Por qué los Stark eran tan difíciles? 

 

Rhodey entró dispuesto a convencerlos de aceptar la invitación de Fury, él no podría volver a proteger al mundo pero Tony y Visión sí que podían, quería que perder sus piernas sirviese de algo. Forjar un mundo mejor por ejemplo.  ─ Tony, pequeño Tony asistan a esa reunión, tan solo una vez y no pediré más. Sé que Visión quiere volver a ver a cierta bruja y tu Tones, tú también…

 

─ Es por eso que no quiero ir Rhodey.

 

─ Amigo pasaron tres años desde Siberia, sé que es imperdonable lo que hizo pero cerrarías ese capítulo por fin, ya no eres el Tony de siempre, termina con eso de una buena vez y sigue tu camino, hallar a alguien más…

 

─ Por ti… Solo por ti Rhodey ─ suspiró por último el castaño, si algo aprendió de esos años era que su amigo solía decir cosas bastante lógicas, esta era una de ellas. Aunque doliera debía decir adiós a ese pasado que lo atormentaba y lo llenaba de pesadillas, ver una última vez a Steve Rogers y deshacerse de todos los sentimientos que albergase alguna vez.  ─ Friday conecta a Fury nuevamente.

 

─ El Director Fury estuvo conectado todo este tiempo Señor, me disculpo por eso ─ la IA parecía apenada por el descuido.

 

─ Ya escuchaste a Rhodey, me reuniré contigo y el resto pero deberá ser aquí, en la Mansión Stark ─ volvía a usar ese tono engreído de siempre para agrado de Fury, si vería a sus antiguos compañeros prefería estar en un lugar controlado.

 

─ Te veremos mañana por la tarde. 

 

─ Friday ─ dijo Tony y esta vez la IA terminó con la llamada, el genio observó a Visión que lucía mucho más nervioso que con las clases de manejo.  ─ A diferencia mía, tu puedes estar con ella si te lo propones Vis ─ palmeó con cariño su hombro y el humanoide asintió pensativo.

 

─ Las emociones humanas son complicadas ─ respondió un Visión pensativo.

 

─ El amor es complicado en cualquier especie ─ sonrió a  _ su hijo _ , Anthony Edward Stark tenía solo un propósito, ser el mejor padre que una ex Inteligencia Artificial y actual Humanoide con una gema del universo pudiera necesitar. Tras los sucesos hace tres años Tony tomó nuevas prioridades, ayudar a Rhodey y guiar a Visión. Él no tuvo el mejor modelo de padre pero ahora podría cambiar las cosas, los Stark no siempre serían malos en la vida familiar.

 

─Amor─ murmuró Visión dirigiéndose a su habitación. 

 

─Debería aprender a usar las puertas─ bromeó Rhodey recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de Tony. 

 

─Ella siempre le pedía que lo hiciera─ dijo agotado imitando a Visión solo que en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación fue a su laboratorio donde se encerró a trabajar en cualquier cosa que no le permitiera pensar en Steve Rogers.

 

El equipo entero escuchó aquella conversación entre Fury y Tony, también escucharon la intervención de Visión y el Coronel Rhodes. Steve quién sintió el corazón paralizarse al escuchar la voz de Tony nuevamente se llevó un sin sabor al enterarse que el castaño aún no lo perdonaba, y sabía que el enviar una carta y un estúpido teléfono celular no eran la forma de pedir disculpas. Pasó mucho para que entendiera el dolor de Tony, el hombre que amaba lo hirió hasta casi la muerte dejándolo a su suerte en medio de Siberia mientras ayudaba al hombre que mató a sus padres. Su única familia. 

 

Bucky actuó bajo los efectos de Hydra pero él no, él estaba en completo uso de sus facultades y decidió abandonar a Tony, abandonó al hombre que le confió su corazón, él también lo amaba pero pudo más ese estúpido deseo de justicia y la vieja nostalgia por su amigo que los sentimientos hacia su castaño. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Lo extrañaba tanto como él lo hacía? ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿Por qué nunca llamó? ¿Quienes convivían con él? Quizá alguien más deseaba su amor, en el pasado Tony fue un casanova. Steve solo reaccionó a las palabras de Tony aceptando reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros, un murmullo general estalló al escuchar el punto de reunión, ni Black Widow había pisado la Mansión Stark. El que el castaño viviera allí actualmente no auguraba nada bueno, aunque Fury restaba importancia a donde residía el genio y ex Iron Man para el resto del equipo fue alarmante, él no dejaría su amada Torre Stark por nada del mundo. 

 

─Ya oyeron a Stark, mañana iremos a Manhattan, así que empaquen su cepillo de dientes. La iniciativa Vengadores volverá a ser activada─ Fury sonrió demasiado confiado dejando que el equipo se reuniera nuevamente.

 

─Stark actúa extraño, no parece ser el de siempre─ Wanda fue la primera en hablar.

 

─Algo grave tuvo que pasar, ¿Stark Industries podría estar pasando una crisis?─ Intervino Falcon.

 

─No es eso, incluso volvió a ser CEO de Stark Industries y las ganancias aumentan a cada momento─ agregó Natasha comprobando todo en su base de datos personal.

 

─¿Pepper y él volvieron y se casaron? Ella es bastante mandona, quizás le pidió que vivieran allí─ Clint mencionó restando importancia a las teorías conspirativas de sus compañeros.

 

─O en realidad dejó atrás a los Vengadores y a Iron Man─ intervino Scott, único capaz de entender por qué alguien como Tony Stark podría intentar seguir adelante. 

 

─¿Tu crees que Stark ya no quiere saber nada de nosotros? pero si aceptó la reunión...─ añadió pensativa Wanda

 

─La aceptó por el Coronel Rhodes y por Visión. Él nos dejó atrás─ habló por fin Steve, ahora más que nunca se sentía culpable, por él y solo por él Tony se alejaba de lo que una vez le dio vida, el ser superhéroe le daba la oportunidad de remediar los errores de su pasado y mejorar el futuro, aún con ese inmenso ego del tamaño de una torre siempre buscaba ayudar a mejorar el mundo. 

 

Ante las palabras de Steve nadie dijo nada más, los comentarios murieron antes de poder ser emitidos y una nube de pesar los cubrió, si en realidad el castaño abandonaba a los Vengadores se verían en serios aprietos, sin Tony y Visión con su super tecnología y el poder de una gema del Universo su porcentaje de éxito descendía. Natasha dijo algo en ruso que todos interpretaron como una maldición y salió a practicar con los reclutas de SHIELD para quitarse ese regusto a desgracia del paladar, Clint imitó a su compañera y pronto uno por uno fueron abandonando la sala de conferencias  dejando solo a un Steve Rogers abatido por los demonios de la culpa y el pasado. 

 

_ Te amo Tony, te amo. Antes me equivoqué pero nunca he dejado de amarte _

 

Se repetía una y otra vez aquella frase que se volvió un mantra que traía algo de paz a su mente aturdida por la culpa y al corazón roto que tintineaba en su interior. Aún creía que si esforzaba lo suficiente podría volver al lado de Tony, aquél tiempo junto a él fue el mejor de su vida, corto e intenso hasta que lo echó a perder, no se arrepentía de salvar a Bucky pero sí de la forma en que lo hizo, sacrificó su relación, lastimó a Tony y perdió el futuro junto a él. 

 

─No te culpes─ dijo Natasha volviendo a la sala tras el entrenamiento ─Todos cometimos errores, él también los cometió, nadie es inocente

 

─No puedo no culparme Nat, no estuviste allí, no viste lo que vi y no hiciste lo que hice… no merezco su perdón. ¡Casi lo mato Nat! yo estuve a centímetros de atravesar su corazón con el escudo… No estaba bajo control mental, actué por mí mismo. ¿Perdonarías a alguien que te hizo todo lo que yo le hice a él? 

 

Natasha se mantuvo en silencio, ella ahora sabía que era amar, si Bruce la hubiese traicionado de esa manera no podría volver a confiar en e´l, Tony no perdonaría a Steve, el antiguo Tony Stark se había perdido en alguna parte y no volvería gracias a las heridas y cicatrices de aquella batalla. ─Tienes razón, lo más sensato es pedir perdón Steve, habla con él, será importante para ambos, escuchaste lo que el Coronel Rhodes le dijo a Tony, también es aplicable a ti. 

 

─No quiero superarlo Nat, lo amo.

 

─Tendrás que hacerlo si él decide que ya no siente lo mismo.

 

Steve asintió en silencio y ella volvió a marcharse, hablar de amor le recordaba que Bruce seguía perdido, por más que buscó no obtuvo ninguna pista de él, simplemente parecía que la tierra se lo tragó. Al escuchar el llamado de SHIELD creyó que lo volvería a ver, sin embargo eso no pasó, los días pasaban y Bruce no atendía el llamado. Suspiró agotada yendo a su habitación para darse tiempo de sentirse miserable. 

 

El día cayó dando paso a una bonita noche estrellada que se apreciaba mejor desde el helicarrier reposante en alguna parte del atlántico. Steve salió a cubierta sintiéndose melancólico por el futuro incierto de su vida, ser un Vengador sin Tony no significaba lo mismo, el tiempo oculto en Wakanda le sirvió para pensar y considerar que no siempre tendría la razón, T’challa le enseñó algo muy importante en esos años, no servía de nada combatir sin una razón, Steve había perdido el interés después de separarse de Tony, siempre creyó que su motivo era remediar su pasado, ahora entendía que siempre fue el futuro, uno en que Tony formaba parte importante. 

 

Tras mucho contemplar su miseria volvió a su habitación inquieto por la próxima visita a Tony, ¿qué podría esperar? todo era un mar de incertidumbre. imaginar escenarios ante el reencuentro no ayudaba, Tony siempre estaba un paso adelante, alguien tan simple como Steve no podría nunca adivinar una reacción del castaño. No por aquel ego desmesurado sino porque Anthony Stark era la excepción al comportamiento humano habitual, vivía en otra dimensión donde convivía más con sus inventos y hablaba lenguaje tecnológico, obtenía probabilidades y todo tendría una respuesta lógica. Steve se recostó sin poder dormir recordando cada momento desde que conoció a Tony Stark, fue en Alemania, cuando se vieron por primera vez, lucharon contra Loki. No congeniaron muy bien, pero algo del otro les agradó, allí inició todo.

  
Horas interminables de recuerdos fueron sorprendidas por la llegada del amanecer, la tensión en el cuerpo del Capitán aumentó, a tan solo unas horas estaba el inminente encuentro con su castaño, a tan solo unas horas se hallaba el rechazo y el fin de aquel amor que lo consumía.  _ Te amo Tony _ se dijo cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un sueño intranquilo que sería interrumpido horas más tarde por el aviso de la partida a Nueva York.


	2. Capitulo II -Tú-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de leer:  
> Quiero agradecer a las personas que se han interesado por la historia, realmente no esperaba tal respuesta debido a que es mi primer historia sobre cualquier pareja relacionada con Marvel, gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas. 
> 
> ¡Iniciamos con los cameos! 
> 
> Espero les guste. 
> 
> pd. Una última cosilla, si alguien del Fandom de Sherlock me lee quizás se quiera dar un paseo por mi fic Mystrade.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7416037/chapters/16843306

**Capítulo II**

**─Tú─**

 

─Señor, un grupo conformado por sus antiguos compañeros junto a Scott Lang y actual Rey de Wakanda solicitan acceso a la Mansión─ La voz de Friday distrajo a Tony, una junta con el consejo de Stark Industries lo dejó mareado y deseoso de un trago, en la mano sostenía en lugar de una cerveza un vaso de leche que Rhodes supervisaba consumiera por completo. Se conocía y jamás renunciaría al placer de un buen Martini, sin embargo identificó los momentos en que deseaba un trago por no poder sobrellevar la realidad y con ayuda de su amigo y su _hijo_ logró crear un plan en que ellos supervisaban por unas horas los líquidos que consumía, evitando así beber por un complejo.

 

─Guíalos al ala este, en el salón de invitados, informa a Visión y ordena a Black que supervise el laboratorio─ Tony suspiró cansado y bebió el último sorbo de la leche.

 

─Bien hecho Tones, ahora quítate el traje, asustaras a tus amigos─ dijo Rhodes sonriente caminando por la amplia cocina. Su recuperación era admirable, el esqueleto que le permitía utilizar las piernas poco a poco comenzaba a estimular su anatomía despertando lentamente las extremidades que los médicos juraron no volvería a usar, todo gracias a Tony y el esfuerzo hecho para crear algo que lo ayudara.

 

─Estoy bien así, lo veo como otro negocio que rechazaré con amabilidad─ sonrió ampliamente, cualquiera que no le conociera lo suficiente se tragaría esa sonrisa, sin embargo su amigo pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Ese dolor que lo acompaña día y noche.

 

─Pa… Padre… Papá─ se oyó la voz de Visión dudando, aún no se decidía a la palabra correcta para llamar al genio. ─Creo que deberíamos ir juntos… No creo conveniente ingresar antes de ti…

 

─También estoy nervioso─ dijo Tony dando una palmada cariñosa en el hombro del humanoide. ─¿Vienes Rhodey?

 

─No, no tengo nada que hacer allí y dan un maratón de Dr. House justo ahora.

 

─Cobarde─ Tony y Visión dijeron aquello al mismo tiempo causando un escalofrío en el hombre.

 

─Si con un Stark era difícil, con dos... ─ se quejó ─mejor me voy.

 

Rhodey se dirigió a la sala audiovisual de la mansión dejando solos a los Stark, Tony se hallaba nervioso, ansioso, herido… la noche anterior durmió gracias a las pastillas para dormir, le era imposible conciliar el sueño por cuenta propia sabiendo que ese hombre estaba tan cerca, el hombre a quién amó y aun amaba. Steve Rogers lo destrozó, tomó su corazón llenándolo de ilusiones que después quebró con una frase _Él es mi amigo_ ¡y Tony su pareja! ¿Pero eso importó? Claramente no, para Steve Rogers, Anthony Edward Stark, su pareja en aquél tiempo, no era nadie comparado con _su amigo_ Bucky, quien se encargó de matar a los padres de su pareja. Mató al hombre que le dio la oportunidad de ser el Capitán América, ser mejor, ser todo cuanto siempre quiso ser…

 

_La traición duele, duele más que las esquirlas en tu pecho, duele más que no poder decir adiós a tus padres, duele más que la soledad… La traición duele porque para ser traicionado tienes que confiar ciegamente en él, entregarte a él, dejar que tu cuerpo y tu alma se impregne de él y no concibas la vida sí él no está a tu lado. Duele porque fuiste vulnerable a su sonrisa, te dejaste llevar por sus palabras y hallaste gozo y dicha en sus brazos, duele porque al final tomó tu amor y tras agitarlo como se agita una bola de cristal con nieve que contiene una maravillosa ciudad lo dejó caer dejando que se rompiera y derramara, y… ¡no hizo nada por remediarlo! No vio hacia atrás. ¿Recuerdas cómo esperabas que no arrojara ese escudo que tu padre le dio? ¿Recuerdas que esperabas besos en lugar de aquellos golpes? ¿Recuerdas que mientras agonizabas aún deseabas que volviera por ti? Lo hubieses perdonado si tan solo hubiese vuelto la vista un segundo. ¡Pero no! se fue, huyó sin importar si sobrevivirías. Te dejó solo, antes siquiera tenías tu ego inflado y el orgullo de años de creerte lo mejor, después de ese día no eres siquiera capaz de tener algo de ego. Incluso eso te quitó, ya no eres quién eras antes, ya no eres tu…_

 

Demasiados recuerdos en su cabeza, demasiadas emociones en su corazón, demasiado dolor y para su desgracia… demasiado amor. Tragó grueso antes de dirigirse junto a Visión al ala este de la Mansión. Iba pensando en todo y en nada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar y darse cuenta que soñó los últimos tres años y en realidad jamás peleó con Steve, solía fantasear con que abriría los ojos y al girarse hallaría los ojos azules observándolo amorosamente, velando su sueños.

 

─La he extrañado tanto─ susurró Visión nervioso ─ella me entendía, comprendía mi forma de ver la vida y aún así me atacó, yo solo quería protegerla…

 

─A veces el amor no nos alcanza para que alguien se quede a nuestro lado Vis, pero ambos son unos niños apenas y pueden perdonarse esas cosas─ se detuvo Tony por un momento consolando con una caricia en las mejillas al humanoide. ─Y si eso no funciona hallarás a alguien mejor, debes abrirte a las posibilidades de la vida…

 

─¿Crees que la amo?

 

─No importa lo que yo crea, importa lo que sientes, si es amor deberás dejarla hablar, las equivocaciones son normales a su edad…

 

─¿Tu perdonarías a Steve Rogers?

 

─No.

 

─Pero acabas de decir…

 

─Son dos cosas diferentes, ella es joven y se vio presionada por dos lados, decidió pero nunca buscó dañarte, en mi caso él tomó una decisión consciente, el irse tras casi matarme renegando de todo cuanto fuimos y éramos es imperdonable, ambos somos adultos curtidos por la vida y se supone entendemos el valor de una relación como aquella que teníamos, él la desechó… Mi historia con Steve Rogers está muerta, pero tu y ella pueden seguir en donde se quedaron antes de toda esta locura…

 

─Papá ¿Y si ella no quiere retomarlo?

 

─Entonces te prometo que cuando averigüe cómo superar un corazón roto te ayudaré─ Tony sonrió y Visión se abalanzó sobre él buscando en un abrazo la seguridad necesaria para encarar a Wanda tras años de ausencia. El genio respondió al abrazo buscando lo mismo, él también necesitaba fuerza para ver a Steve Rogers y no quebrarse.

 

Un paso, otro más y pronto llegaron al salón donde todos los esperaban, el primero en ponerse de pie fue Steve al notar la presencia de Tony, lo observó entrar vestido con un traje negro, se veía más delgado, mucho de él había cambiado, su andar era lento como si quisiera pasar inadvertido, volverse uno más del montón. Un nuevo peinado ponía orden a sus cabellos, la piel pálida, su aspecto le dolió al rubio que sin pensar avanzó a él plantandose enfrente, observando con desaprobación los cambios en su aspecto.

 

─Tony...─ fue lo único que pudo decir tan pronto como el castaño le devolvió la mirada, algo definitivamente había cambiado, Tony lo odiaba. Se veía en esos ojos que le devolvían la mirada con profundo rencor.

 

Tony pasó de él con un movimiento discreto sin dejar de vigilar a Visión, lo veía avanzar con la vista fija en ella, Wanda lo observaba de la misma forma intensa, ambos tenían tanto que decirse, se anhelaban con fuerza. Pensar que Visión podría tener un mejor final que él causó una sonrisa sincera que sorprendió a todos. Especialmente a Natasha quien observó los cambios en Tony, los malos en especial, pero también los buenos, como ese en que veía _¿Paternalismo?_.

 

─Anthony, siempre es bueno verte─ Intervino T’challa yendo a saludar al genio quién devolvió la sonrisa que le ofrecía el Rey de Wakanda.

 

─Lo mismo digo, pero no arañes los muebles, son antigüedades─ bromeó y en cierta forma todos respiraron más tranquilos, aún había algo del viejo Tony en él. Fury les había advertido sobre lo cambiado que se hallaba el ex héroe, por capricho o imagen pública, había experimentado cambios en su personalidad bastante notorios en esos años. El más grave de todos, renegar de ser Iron Man.

 

─No puedo prometer nada─ rió T’challa dejando ver que ellos habían estado comunicando durante esos años, era incluso normal pues Wakanda era el único lugar en la tierra donde podría encontrar vibranium, material del que se hallaban hechas ciertas partes de las prótesis de Rhodes. ─¿Cómo se encuentra el Coronel Rhodes?

 

─Ha mejorado más allá de las expectativas médicas─ sonrió complacido por el avance de su amigo.

 

─Hey, y ¿no saludas a los demás?─ intervido Clint intentando hacerse el gracioso como era su costumbre.

 

─Barton, Romanov, Rogers y Scott Lang, buenas tardes─ dijo completamente serio fijando la vista en Wanda ─Hola niña, ¿cómo te han tratado?─ preguntó mucho más amable que con el resto de personajes.

 

─¿Eh? Bien, mejor, gracias Sr. Stark─ respondió apenas sin saber donde esconderse, ella sentía la fuerte conexión entre Tony y Visión sintiéndose avergonzada porque ahora debía disculparse por agredir a Visión y esperar que Tony también lo entendiera.

 

─Vis, ¿Por qué no van al jardín y conversan?─ aconsejó y el humanoide asintió.

 

─¿Vamos?─ extendió su mano a Wanda quien sonrió tímidamente.

 

─Vamos─ tomó su mano con fuerza sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir tan rápido que creyó saldría corriendo de su pecho, estaba nerviosa.

 

─Lamento no haber saludado correctamente a todos pero mi padre prefiere hablar a solas con ustedes─ dijo Visión antes de salir junto a Wanda mientras ella preguntaba más detalles de su relación paternal con Tony.

 

A excepción de T’challa todos en la habitación observaron sorprendidos a Tony, él tomó asiento sin molestarse en explicar nada acerca de las palabras de Visión. Respiró profundamente repasando con la vista a cada uno de sus invitados, todos se veían igual, se detuvo llegando al rubio que seguía de pie y se había girado para verlo, tenía esa expresión de cachorro arrepentido tras comerse un zapato, Tony lo odió aún más, ¿acaso creía que con esa mirada lograría convencerlo de volver a formar parte del equipo? Sí que era un idiota. Tony estaba decidido a no apoyar más a esos locos, su tiempo de superhéroe terminó tras aquella batalla. Ahora tenía una vida medianamente normal y no la dejaría. _Él te abandonó, casi te mata, no merece tu perdón._ Se recordó. ─¿Y a qué debo la fabulosa visita? ¿No piensa venir su líder?─ preguntó sarcástico refiriéndose a la clara ausencia de Fury.

 

─No respondemos a los intereses de SHIELD, respondemos a los intereses del mundo─ habló Steve tomando ese tono arrogante tan característico del Capitán América.

 

─Sí, ya, conozco el discurso patriota, ahórratelo Rogers─ escupió con veneno Tony.

 

─¡Tony!─ intervino Natasha previniendo el inicio de otra guerra ─Basta, no tienes que hablar de esa forma.

 

─¿Vienes a callarme a mi propia casa Romanov? ¿No entiendes tu lugar en estos momentos?─ dijo severo a la pelirroja.

 

─No quiero que peleen otra vez Tony─ respondió ella con mucha más confianza que antes.

 

─Y no lo haremos, lo último que deseo es involucrarme en otra batalla, ahora tengo una vida diferente, mejor. Un hijo, volví a dirigir Stark Industries y me libré de SHIELD, el gobierno y las agencias internacionales, ese es tu trabajo Natasha, no el mío─ dijo tranquilo sin siquiera dignarse a ver al rubio que lo analizaba con la mirada.

 

─Tony, si no te conociera podría creer que realmente no deseas volver a usar el traje de Iron Man─ respondió la espía.

 

─Iron Man nació de aquella cueva en medio del desierto y murió hace tres años en Siberia, su ciclo terminó, ¿puedes entender eso?

 

─Lo entiendo, pero no puedo aceptarlo Tony.

 

─Tony, sí es por mi causa...─ intervino Steve dolido por las palabras del genio.

 

─Oh Rogers, no te creas tan importante, entérate de algo, nunca fuiste prioridad para mi. Visión es prioridad, Rhodey es prioridad, mis padres eran y son prioridad, tu fuiste un error de cálculo─ atajó Tony con un tono seco que heló la sangre de Steve. Sabía que merecía todo eso y más, por meses se preparó para palabras de odio, reclamos por sus acciones, cualquier cosa menos aquellas precisas palabras. Tony simplemente le decía una cosa _No eres nadie._ Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a quemar de dolor, quería desaparecer, se merecía eso y más, pero deseaba el perdón inmediato, no purgar sus pecados.

 

─Señor el Doctor Austin Black lo llama por la línea privada ¿Lo comunico?─ anunció Friday distrayendo la atención que se fijaba en los ex amantes.

 

─Sí─ contestó Tony e inmediatamente tomó la llamada en su telefóno celular.

 

─Tony tenemos un problema con el Dr. B. no se está tomando bien la última dosis─ dijo Austin Black al otro lado de la línea tan pronto la llamada fue tomada. Austin era uno de los mejores científicos del mundo, Tony le ofreció un puesto en la Torre Stark tan pronto como retomó el control de Stark Industries, además de formar parte importante de su equipo de trabajo, Black estaba encargado de ayudar al Dr. B. quién no era otro que Bruce Banner.

 

─¿A qué te refieres con que _no se lo está tomando bien_? Tienes que ser más específico Austin─ habló serio el genio.

 

─Despertó más enojado que de costumbre, y más verde...─ se escuchó un suspiro agobiado desde el otro lado de la línea.

 

─Tienes permiso para accionar el protocolo 245-K, eso mejorará todo y cuando acabe dale un puñetazo de mi parte ¿quieres?─ Tony rió con lo último.

 

─Claro Tony, lo incluiré dentro de los que se ganó por mi parte─ la respuesta también vino acompañada de una risa cómplice ─Hasta mañana Stark.

 

─Hasta mañana Black─ Tony colgó y se fijó en los ojos curiosos que esperaban una explicación acerca de aquella llamada, sonrió suficiente pues no diría nada. ─Seré directo ¿qué quieren de mi?─ dijo cansado de que ninguno hablara con claridad.

 

─Que vuelvas Tony, te necesitamos, eres un Vengador─ se apuró a contestar Steve volviendo a usar esa mirada de cachorro.

 

─No y no pueden obligarme. No soy un Vengador y no me necesitan─ le restó peso a la petición, si no supiera que el reactor en su pecho estaba funcionando creería que por fin los fragmentos estaban llegando a su corazón, porque dolía tanto no correr a los brazos de Steve Rogers, esa mezcla de amor y odio que le producía el hombre comenzaba a enloquecerlo y reafirmaba que no podría volver a estar cerca de él, no sin destruirse.

 

─Por favor… ─ dijo Natasha suplicante a Tony ─Sé por lo que estás pasando…

 

─No Romanov, no lo sabes, si lo hicieras no me estarías pidiendo esto.

 

─Yo no te conozco Stark pero ellos son tu equipo y no puedes renunciar a ellos...─ habló por fin Scott Lang.

 

─Tienes razón, no me conoces─ cortó Tony molesto por la situación.

 

─Anthony solo piensa en su propuesta, luchar junto a ti sería un honor pero conozco tus razones y las comprendo. Wakanda siempre será tu amiga y yo siempre estaré a tu disposición─ dijo un muy caballeroso T’challa ganándose una mirada de rencor por parte de Steve, ¿ese hombre coqueteaba con Tony? Más le valía que no intentara nada con su castaño, Tony era solo suyo, lo recuperaría aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

 

─Pues yo no lo entiendo─ intervino Clint ─Stark, ser Iron Man te hacía feliz ¿qué pasó para que no quieras volver a usar tu armadura?

 

─¿Alguna vez la persona que amaste estuvo a punto de matarte y ayudó a huir al hombre que mató a tus padres dejándote agonizante y a tu suerte en un lugar tan desolado como Siberia?─ contestó furioso Tony ─Después de algo como eso no puedes evitar evaluar tus prioridades, las mías resultan no incluir salvar al mundo. No soy un superhéroe, soy un humano con un reactor en el pecho evitando que muera, eso soy Barton. Solo un humano que no quiere pasarse la vida peleando junto a personas que le dan la espalda. ¿Lo recuerdas?─ lo fulminó con la mirada reccordándole que no estaban en buenos términos.

 

─Fue hace tres años…

 

─Da igual, mi respuesta es la misma.

 

─¡Basta!─ gritó Steve y en un movimiento rápido tomó a Tony por la cintura arrastrándolo fuera de aquella habitación. Necesitaba hablar con él sin público, necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pedir perdón.

 

─¡Suéltame Rogers!─ rugía Tony furioso, para su desgracia escapar de la fuerza del rubio era misión imposible para él. Su fuerza física era nada comparada con la del super soldado,

 

─Lo haré cuando me escuches─ dijo reteniendo al genio en sus brazos, sintiendo su calor por primera vez en tres años, la suavidad de su piel, la delgadez de su cintura… No pudo evitarlo y lo envolvió en un abrazo posesivo, Tony peleaba por librarse pero Steve no lo permitiría, necesitaba ese contacto, se sabía sediento de Tony pero no conocía qué tanta era su sed hasta que lo tuvo en sus brazos, aún con los golpes que intentaba dar el genio Steve parecía haber vuelto a la vida, el tiempo se resumía a Tony, su ausencia y su presencia. ─Te amo Tony, nunca dejé de amarte, me has hecho tanta falta, me muero sin ti Tony─ susurró dejando helado por un momento al genio.

 

Por Tony pasaron infinidad de pensamientos, ¿y si lo perdonaba? ¿y si cedía a su amor? ¿qué sucedería? _Te quiero hijo, nunca lo olvides,_ la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza recordándole su ausencia. _Prometo llevarte a la escuela mañana,_ ese era su padre, esas fueron sus últimas palabras…

 

─¡Aléjate Rogers! No mereces ni el suelo que piso, estás en la casa que construyeron aquellos que te ayudaron y a quienes les diste la espalda cuando ayudaste a su asesino─ Gritó Tony intentando liberarse una vez más.

 

Antes que Steve pudiera reaccionar las luces parpadearon extrañamente, incluso el reactor en el pecho de Tony sufrió una interferencia poniendo en peligro por un segundo su vida. ─Señor, detecto una interferencia, alguien intenta abrir un portal en el tiempo─ habló Friday con un tono asustado que puso a Tony mucho más alerta. Steve por su parte lo apretó aún más buscando protegerlo.

 

─Suéltame idiota─ gritó molesto Tony y en un descuido del rubio logró escapar de su abrazo para intentar comprender la situación, ─Refuerza la seguridad de la mansión y comunícame con Los Guardianes─ ordenó Tony, a ese punto el resto de Vengadores e incluso Wanda y Visión llegaron a donde Steve y Tony se hallaban.

 

─Tony, Rocket halló una alteración en la línea del tiempo, una interferencia proveniente de tu casa. ¿Tienes un nuevo juguete?─ se escuchó la voz de Star Lord.

 

─Nada tan poderoso─ respondió serio ─¿Tiene idea de qué podría provocarla?

 

─No, pero parece que está generando una grieta en el tiempo para poder pasar─ esta vez era la voz del Mapache quién contestó.

 

─¿Pasado o futuro?─ Tony comenzó a analizar los datos mediante los hologramas que se proyectaban de su reloj.

 

─No lo sé, no puedo detectar desde qué punto temporal se halla lo que la esté creando.

 

─Tony ¿Qué sucede?─ una voz masculina que desconocían tomó parte de la conversación que mantenían el genio y Rocket.

 

─No lo sé Austin, analiza las lecturas de la línea temporal─ dijo Tony.

 

─Esto no tiene sentido─ Natasha dio un brinco al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Bruce integrarse a la conversación.

 

─Parece ser que la interferencia viene de todos los tiempos─ Rocket y Bruce hablaron al mismo tiempo.

 

─Eso no puede ser posible, nadie tiene el poder para hacer eso─ dijo Black asustado.

 

─No necesita ser una persona─ murmuró Tony viendo a Visión quien apenas se movía adivinando lo que Tony quería decir.

 

─¡La Gema del Tiempo!─ gritaron al mismo tiempo Visión, Tony y Rocket.

 

─Una gema de otro tiempo─ habló Bruce.

 

─Eso explicaría las interferencias, dos gemas iguales en el mismo tiempo chocan entre sí─ explicó Rocket.

 

─¿Qué debemos hacer?─ preguntó Black.

 

─Esperar─ anunció Tony. Nadie se atrevió a hablar pues las lecturas de la anomalía crecían cada vez más. La gema estaba por llegar a ese tiempo y nadie sabía qué esperar, incluso Visión no lo entendía. Era algo jamás visto.

 

Ante los ojos de todos un portal de luz verde apareció expulsandolos con fuerza hacia atrás, Visión se sintió atraído por aquel portal avanzando hacia él, la gema en su frente brilló con intensidad reconociendo a su hermana de otra era. Una figura desconocida cruzó a través de la luz, Visión sonrió embelesado con la aparición espectral que de a poco tomaba forma.

 

─Lamento el caos─ dijo una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos pardos ─Pero no tenía otra forma de llegar─ en su cuello a manera de amuleto aún brillaba la gema del Tiempo ─Me llaman Olimpia, vengo del futuro y no soy un enemigo.

 

─Eso lo juzgaremos nosotros─ dijo recelosa Wanda intentando entrar a la mente de la joven para conocer sus intenciones.

 

─Lo lamento pero no permito a nadie jugar en mi cabeza─ dijo bloqueando las intenciones de una Wanda sorprendida, hasta ahora nadie podía ocultarse de sus poderes.

 

─Perdona la descortesía, pero has traído una gema a un tiempo que ya la posee─ dijo Visión sonando demasiado amable para el gusto de Wanda.

 

─Solo por poco tiempo, no me habría arriesgado de saber que en esta época la gema tendría relevancia─ dijo avanzando a Tony quien la observaba curioso. ─Realmente no cambiaste mucho─ susurró viéndolo con fascinación.

 

─Asumiré que me conoces demasiado bien en el futuro─ Tony sintió la misma atracción que Visión experimentó por ella, era casi anormal sentir que algo lo unía a ella.

 

─Conozco todos tus secretos y puedo desactivar a Friday cuando quiera─ sonrió ─ahora mismo Friday duerme.

 

─¿Friday?─ dijo preocupada Natasha, la IA no respondió.

 

─Dijiste que no eras un enemigo─ dijo Steve dispuesto a pelear con la visitante.

 

─Y no lo es...─ dijeron Tony y Visión al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa ─Solo existe un factor que permite desactivar a Friday ahora, si ella lo posee no hay razón para desconfiar ─agregó Tony.

 

─No confío en ti─ dijo Scott dispuesto a usar las partículas Pym ─¿Qué te hace tan especial para ser portadora de esa gema? ¿Cómo sabemos que no hackeaste a Friday?

 

─Tengo poderes especiales y es un producto Stark ¿Qué no has aprendido nada?─ contestó ofendida. ─Lo pondré  fácil. Olimpia es mi seudónimo, aún no he nacido, seré la hija segunda de la unión de dos hombres, nací siendo mutante como aquellos que se educan con Charles Xavier, sin embargo soy una versión mejorada, con el tiempo los mutantes han evolucionado, soy telépata y tecnopata al mismo tiempo, la gema me la entregó su antiguo dueño no hace mucho con el fin de enviarme a este tiempo y arreglar la línea temporal que podría acabar con la época de donde provengo, acabaría con mi familia y quizás con el universo como lo conocemos─ se explicó en tono relajado esperando no haber olvidado nada ─¡Ah! y quizás necesite un sitio para quedarme.

 

─Te quedarás aquí─ dijo Tony sin dudar causando un ¡¿Qué?! en todos los Vengadores. ─Pero restablece a Friday, solo por curiosidad.

 

─Lo siento─ dijo y tras un parpadeo todo volvió a la normalidad.

 

─Hola señor─ habló la IA.

 

─Parece que la alteración por la presencia de las dos gemas del Tiempo ha desaparecido─ dijo Rocket quién había estado pendiente de los datos junto a Bruce y Black.

 

─¿Qué sucedió?─ preguntó Bruce.

 

─El portador de la gema del Tiempo en esta época ha viajado a una era donde no existe, así que se ha vuelto a equilibrar todo, en tanto no vuelva no tendremos problemas y podré trabajar para resolver el desvió ocurrido en estos años─ respondió Olimpia.

 

Steve observó molesto a la intrusa, Tony parecía atraído por ella y su fama de casanova no ayudaba a la paz mental del rubio, celoso avanzó hacia ellos dispuesto a dejar en claro que Tony era suyo, llevaban tres años separados pero nada que pedir perdón no arreglase, Tony lo amaba, estaba seguro de ello y también estaba seguro que lo perdonaría, era cuestión de tiempo.

 

─Su arrogancia señor Rogers me causa náusea─ Olimpia se dirigió a él desdeñosa.

 

─No entres en mi mente─ siseó Steve.

 

─Como si valiera la pena─ rió acercándose más a Tony ─No necesito entrar en su cabeza para saber de su arrogancia, pensar como piensa será su ruina ─amenazó y Steve estuvo tentado a iniciar una lucha, ella lo desafiaba, no por honor, lo desafiaba por Tony, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Nadie lo tocaría. Era suyo.

  
─¿Qué les parece si volvemos al salón y conversamos?─ habló T’challa con su voz de sentido común. Todos asintieron conscientes que las cosas se estaban complicando, esa chica del futuro con la gema del Tiempo podría tener buenas intenciones pero su presencia en esta época podría desencadenar consecuencias inesperadas para todos.


	3. Capitulo III -Línea temporal-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero agradecer el apoyo a la historia y comentarles que apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir, he estado ocupada con la universidad y mañana presento una investigación y un examen de alemán. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hallaran algunos asteriscos a lo largo de la historia, hallan las aclaraciones en las notas finales.

**Capítulo III**

**─Línea temporal─**

 

Tony guió de vuelta al salón al peculiar grupo, esta vez Wanda no mostraba esa sonrisa emocionada y tímida del principio, observaba a Olimpia con mala cara, le frustraba no poder averiguar más de ella, además el que poseyese otra gema del universo la colocaba al mismo nivel de Visión, dos portadores, dos poderosos portadores y ella solo era un simple experimento. 

 

Olimpia sonreía de vez en vez a Tony y a Visión, se les veía a los dos fascinados bajo la mirada iracunda de Steve, Wanda se acercó a él cautelosa ─¿Confías en ella?─ susurró al rubio.

 

─No, no sé quién sea pero no me gusta nada─ hablaron sus celos más que el buen juicio, ella era joven pero eso no frenaría un flirteo con Tony, el castaño podría poner a sus pies a cualquiera si se lo proponía y Steve tenía miedo de esa capacidad.

 

Visión estaba embelesado en parte con la gema del Tiempo, en parte por Olimpia que parecía demasiado fresca para haber viajado al pasado. Natasha la observó detenidamente buscando algún signo que pudiera delatarla, nada. De hecho halló cierto parecido con Tony, características que se mezclaban perfectamente con otras desconocidas, como ese cabello blanco que ponía en duda la identidad del otro padre a quién se refirió. 

 

No era novedad que los hombres concibieran en la actualidad, la tecnología había avanzado mucho permitiendo nuevas formas de reproducción, sin embargo aún existían riesgos en esas uniones, al parecer todo mejoraría por la soltura como Olimpia mencionó el tema. ─Señor, los Doctores Black y Banner solicitan su aprobación para asistir a la reunión improvisada que se llevará en su sala de estar─ Friday habló confirmando así que Banner no estaba perdido en ningún lado, solo protegido por Tony, la espía quiso gritarle un par de cosas a Tony pero se calmó, después de todo fue Bruce quién decidió nunca buscarla, era él quien debía dar explicaciones. 

 

─¿Es broma? ¿desde cuándo piden permiso?─ bufó Tony negando con la cabeza ─¿Sigue pasando esto en tu tiempo?─ se dirigió a Olimpia.

 

─Todo el tiempo─ rió ella

 

Llegaron por fin al salón y en la mirada de Olimpia una luz emocionada brilló, pareció reconocer el lugar emocionada, definitivamente estaba familiarizada con Tony y sus posesiones, sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre uno de los sillones con demasiado cariño. ─Te extrañé  _ Boogie _ ─ dijo frotándose contra el mueble como lo haría un gato. 

 

─Y dicen que yo soy la rara─ dijo Wanda sin comprender el comportamiento de la chica. 

 

─Lo siento pero era mi sillón favorito y sufrió un percance del que no se pudo rescatar─ la expresión de tristeza que se dibujó en el rostro de la visitante hizo a Steve estremecer, solo existía alguien capaz de tener esa misma expresión, su nombre, Anthony Edward Stark. 

 

─Mi madre solía leerme cuentos en ese mismo lugar─ señaló Tony ─Exactamente ¿qué va a sucederle?

 

─Nunca dejes un propulsor al alcance de niños peleando─ dijo culpable. Tony solo negó con la cabeza en actitud paternal, a Steve se le congeló el corazón, se imaginó con un par de niños producto de un matrimonio con Tony, niños corriendo por ese lugar haciendo travesuras, desquiciando a sus padres… 

 

─Siento la tardanza pero Banner quiso conducir─ se escuchó la misma voz desconocida que oyeran antes durante la llamada múltiple con Rocket. 

 

─Dime que no trajeron el Porsche─ habló Tony yendo a saludar al hombre de cabello blanco y piel clara que entraba al recinto, el Dr. Austin Black. joven y apuesto, el Dr. Black además era listo en exceso y  _ un mutante _ . 

 

─Para tu tranquilidad no dejé que lo tomara aunque el hombre verde se puso bastante necio, esperamos a que se tranquilizara y nos transporté, lo dejé en el jardín contemplando las flores─ se quejó y Tony negó con la cabeza. Por su parte Olimpia parecía emocionada con el nuevo visitante.

 

─¿Eres Austin Black? ¿Puedo abrazarte?─ No esperó respuesta y corrió hacia él como si no hubiese mañana. 

 

─¿Hola?─ atino a decir Austin con ella abrazándolo con fuerza como si lo extrañara tanto. 

 

─Lo siento, pero verte aquí después de un viaje del futuro es reconfortante─ habló ella sin soltarlo.  

 

Los demás Avengers incluido Steve observaban con curiosidad ese encuentro, el Dr. Black y Olimpia compartían rasgos físicos, el cabello, el tono de la piel… ¿Sería su padre? Tony se acercó para explicar a Austin los pormenores de la visita del futuro. La imagen de los tres en un espacio reducido puso una desagradable idea en la cabeza de Steve. ¿Olimpia era hija de su Tony con ese hombre? 

 

─Ella es Olimpia y nos acompañará hasta que repare una curvatura en la línea del tiempo─ presentó Tony a la chica que no parecía querer despegarse del hombre ─Oye, Austin necesitará respirar...─ reprimió el genio logrando que ella soltara al Doctor. 

 

─Mucho gusto Olimpia, nos diste un buen susto, tanto que Rocket parecía asustado─ bromeó él y ella sonrió, la actitud pesada que había dirigido a Steve parecía solamente dirigirse al super soldado pues con el recién llegado tenía un temple risueño y amable.

 

─Tenía que llegar en ese preciso momento y quizás causar un poco de caos o no sería hija de mis padres.

 

─Casi como Tony─ dijo Natasha acercándose interesada por saber algo más de Bruce. 

 

─Deberías ir con él─ sonrió Olimpia ─Te está esperando, no lo dice pero lo siento─ sonrió y la mujer agradecida asintió corriendo hacia los jardines de la mansión guiada por Friday. 

 

─Deberíamos escuchar su historia─ dijo por fin Steve cansado de ver a la  _ feliz familia _ .

 

─¿Quieren beber algo antes de iniciar?─ preguntó Visión amablemente demostrando los rasgos humanos adquiridos en ese tiempo. 

 

─No gracias─ dijo cada uno y Visión se encongió de hombros sentándose, el resto lo imitó. 

 

T’challa buscó la compañía de Tony quedando en un solo sofá Austin, Tony, el Rey de Wakanda. Olimpia prefirió sentarse junto a Visión y Wanda, específicamente en medio de ellos. Clint y un muy molesto Steve compartieron otro sofá. Ella los observó un momento analizandolos, Austin era fusilado por la mirada del Capitán y Tony evitaba cualquier contacto visual con el rubio. Visión seguía entretenido con la idea de que otra persona porte una gema y Wanda lucía celosa, T’challa y Clint simplemente esperaban. 

 

─Me llamo Olimpia o bueno, es mi seudónimo, pertenezco a una segunda generación de Vengadores, algunos hijos de aquellos que formaron parte de la primero y otros que por sus capacidades forman parte de ella. Tengo veinte años y no planeo revelar quienes son mis padres, existo veinticinco años en el que ustedes llaman futuro y la única razón por la que he sido yo quién vino a ese tiempo fue porque la Gema del Tiempo pudo ser retenida por mi cuerpo, mis capacidades mutantes evolucionaron, nací siendo telépata y tras un encuentro con *M.O.D.O.K. desarrollé mis capacidades tecnopatas─ dijo con total seriedad, tanto que Tony sintió que quizás Iron Man debía volver a las andadas. 

 

─Eso no explica la razón de tu viaje─ dijo Steve confundido por todos los detalles pues aún le costaba pensar que el mundo avanzó tanto en los años que estuvo dormido. 

 

─Es cierto, vine por una curvatura en el tiempo, hace tres años, cuando los Vengadores se enfrentaron el futuro comenzó a tener problemas, sin embargo nada que no pudiéramos resolver derrotando algunos villanos extra, el problema radica en que ustedes nunca debieron separarse y mucho menos dejar en manos de SHIELD el cuidado del planeta. antes de mí el antiguo portador de la Gema del Tiempo vino para evitar que el Tratado de Sokovia se aprobase, HYDRA se enteró de su presencia en este tiempo frustrando sus intenciones pues a ellos les convenía que él no interfiriera sus planes. 

 

Scott Lang entró corriendo al lugar pues se había perdido en uno de los pasillos yendo a dar al laboratorio de Tony, sin querer activó un robot que ahora lo perseguía. ─¡Stark uno de tus juguetes quiere matarme!─ gritó asustado. 

 

─¡Arsenal detente!─ gritaron Tony, Visión y Austin saltando de sus asientos. El robot se detuvo ante la orden, observó a Scott Lang quien por alguna extraña razón se escondió tras Olimpia creyendo que el robot no le causaría daño a ella.** 

 

─Tony detecté a un intruso en el laboratorio─ se escuchó una voz robótica.

 

─Se llama Scott Lang, no lo ataques, vuelve a descansar─ ordenó Tony. 

 

─Como desees─ asintió el robot volviendo sobre sus pasos. 

 

─¿Ese quién es?─ murmuró aún asustado Scott. 

 

─Arsenal, un regalo de mi padre─ dijo Tony ─Es inofensivo a menos que detecte amenazas, ¿Qué hacías en mi laboratorio?─ agregó molesto. 

 

─Me perdí─ confesó avergonzado. 

 

─¿Este es tu maravilloso equipo Rogers?─ se burló Tony de Steve, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido porque el castaño le dirigiera la palabra aún si era para insultar. 

 

─Nada es maravilloso sin ti─ soltó sin contar que sus palabras eran flechas que se clavaban en Tony, el castaño sonrió amargo y volvió a sentarse recargándose en el hombro de Austin buscando ignorar el dolor que le causaba cualquier cosa que Steve pronunciara. 

 

─Basta, estábamos averiguando por qué la señorita Olimpia está aquí─ cortó T’challa evitando que Tony pensara en el dolor que Steve le causó. El Rey de Wakanda dio asilo a Steve por humanidad, sin embargo conocía del dolor que el Capitán causó en Tony, se volvieron amigos tras aquella batalla y en algunas visitas de T’challa a Nueva York conversaron a fondo sobre el daño que el castaño llevaba a cuestas. Con su mejor amigo incapacitado y el mundo dándole la espalda o exigiendo su protección estaba enloqueciendo, fue que T’challa le sugirió dirigir su vida a un fin mejor, reafirmó que debía criar a Visión y prepararlo para el mundo, le aconsejó buscar nuevos proyectos y tomarse un tiempo. Aunque la idea no era nueva bastó a Tony para decidirse a dejar a Iron Man guardado y retomar su vida como civil. Un hombre normal. 

 

─Sigue─ dijo Austin interesado en las capacidades mutantes de la joven. 

 

─Decía que mi misión es evitar que los Vengadores vuelvan a separarse, pues solo existe una oportunidad más para arreglar todo este embrollo temporal, no solo mi futuro peligra, algunos de ustedes tendrán hijos y ellos desaparecerán si no cambiamos las cosas, fui enviada este día porque necesitan arreglar las cosas como equipo─ suspiró agotada rogando para sus adentros que aquellos adultos entendieran que esa separación les costaría el futuro. 

 

─¿Cómo planeas unirnos si el Sr. Stark ha dejado de ser Iron Man?─ intervino Wanda buscando la mirada de Visión como respaldo, no la consiguió. En cambio observó al humanoide con los ojos cerrados con expresión preocupada. 

 

─Planeo apelar a que vean lo que yo he visto, esta ciudad cambió, dejó de ser hermosa…─ Olimpia entristeció, aunque nadie estaba seguro de querer creer que aquella batalla desataría el fin de la vida que conocieron en el futuro, Clint quién era el único con hijos parecía ser el más angustiado, imaginar un futuro donde ninguno de los suyos sobreviviría le daba la certeza que ella no mentía. 

 

─Debes mostrarle─ intervino Visión abriendo los ojos, la conexión de las gemas le permitió a ver antes que nadie la historia de Olimpia, ─Papá, debes verlo por el bien de todos─ dijo a Tony. 

 

El genio se acercó a ella con paso lento considerando que aún estaba a tiempo de negarse, respiró profundamente y se puso a disposición de la albina, ella llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Tony ─Cierra los ojos─ dijo cerrando los propios, él obedeció. No tardó mucho en transmitir a Tony sus recuerdos. 

 

Desde los ojos de Olimpia el mundo había caído en la anarquía, los edificios ardían, un incendio se desató en Manhattan acabando con la ciudad, las personas gritaban, algunas lograban escapar a las llamas otras morían por su causa, ella observó sus manos temblorosas, parecía que el traje que la protegía había cedido y ahora permitía ver las heridas en su cuerpo, la mirada borrosa, gritos por todos lados azotando su mente, dolor, dolor maximizando su angustia, una herida en el abdomen, Sangre, impotencia. Su equipo en las mismas condiciones, sus ojos cerrándose por fin a la inconsciencia. 

 

Todos observaban la escena, tan pronto como ella tocó a Tony se sintió el ambiente pesado, miles de emociones irradiaban de ellos, ninguna agradable, por las mejillas de ambos resbalaban lágrimas, Tony lucía triste, profundamente triste. Su respiración aumentaba agitadamente y su rostro mostraba ira en algunas ocasiones, Ella lo soltó permitiendo que despertara, Tony abrió los ojos alterado reparando apenas que Olimpia se desplomaba inconsciente, por suerte Austin la congeló antes de que cayera al suelo, Visión la tomó en brazos preocupado. 

 

─No, no, no─ repetía Tony y para cuando reparó en el estado de Olimpia se acercó preocupado, tanto que la acunó en sus brazos pidiendo a Friday que preparara el laboratorio, era lo más cercano que tenía a una sala de urgencias y llevarla al hospital no era una opción.

 

─¿Qué sucede?─ Steve corrió hacia ellos preocupado por Tony y repentinamente por ella. 

 

─Tuvo que esforzarse demasiado─ dijo Austin yendo a ellos también ─Ella no existe aquí, su fuerza tampoco, es una mutante poderosa o no podría haberse conectado con Tony, prácticamente su poder se restringe a su tiempo. 

 

─¿Cómo es eso posible?─ habló Wanda asustada. 

 

─Difícil de explicar─ finalizó Austin tocando a Tony y a Olimpia transportándose con ellos al laboratorio de la mansión. 

 

─Síganme─ dijo Visión guiando al resto del grupo por pasillos y escaleras hasta el laboratorio. 

 

─¿Puede morir?─ sugirió Steve sintiendo que una parte de él dependía de la vida de ella, se descubrió deseando que viviera, llamando su nombre para que soportara la inconsciencia.  _ Ánimo. _ Repetía en su cabeza esperando que ella lo escuchara, vio a Tony conectarse con esa niña, los observó juntos sufriendo por algo que solo ellos conocían y creyó que debía protegerlos de eso, ella dijo que era hija de los primeros Vengadores, era hija de Tony eso era claro, lo entendía perfectamente, esa conexión no solo funcionó porque ella es telépata, funcionó porque se conectaron con el corazón, el de un padre con una hija. 

 

─Solo está inconsciente Capitán─ respondió Visión. 

 

Eso no tranquilizó a Steve, la presencia de ella puso su mundo de cabeza, verla tan cercana a Tony lo molestó pero ahora que la idea de que Tony era su padre le hacía considerar sus sentimientos hacia ella, una parte del amor de su vida conformaba a esa chica, no importaba quién fuera el otro padre, si el futuro de Tony era tener una familia ayudaría a arreglar la curvatura de tiempo para que fueran felices aún si no pintaba nada allí. Entendía lentamente el dolor de Tony, no solo era el hecho de haberse ido, fue el abandonarlo, jurarle amor y a la primera darle la espalda, guardar la identidad del asesino de sus padres sabiendo que Tony aún tenía pesadillas con ello. Él llegó a conocer el corazón del castaño, sus miedos y rencores. 

 

_ Eres un imbécil, no mereces a Tony, vienes con el ego sobre tu cabeza creyendo que mereces ser perdonado y no es así. Tú destruiste su amor, lo dejaste a su suerte, casi lo matas ¿y por qué? ¡Cuál es tu excusa! ¡Responde! No tienes una, tu maldita moral… tu amigo los mató y aún así le diste la razón cuando sabías que Tony llora a sus padres cada día desde aquel momento en que le informaron que estaban muertos.  _

 

Resonaba en los pensamientos de Steve mientras caminaba apurado tras Visión esperando que Olimpia estuviera mejor.  _ Mamá, que no sea grave. _ Rogaba a ratos al recuerdo de su madre. Llegaron por fin al laboratorio donde era atendida Olimpia por Tony y Austin, medían su frecuencia cardiaca y sus pulsaciones, sus ondas cerebrales. ─Que no entre en coma─ decía Austin preocupado por las lecturas cerebrales. 

 

Tras algunos minutos lograron estabilizarla, las máquinas comenzaban a marcar normalidad en sus signos vitales más no despertaba aún ─Hay que dejarla descansar, hizo un viaje largo y la Gema del Tiempo parece consumir su energía con rapidez─ ordenó Austin limpiando el sudor que bañaba su frente, jamás se enfrentó a algo parecido, como mutante conocía los riesgos, su mutación le permitía manejar la materia a su antojo, un solo error y acabaría en estado líquido, con ella sucedía algo parecido, el viaje en el tiempo tenía sus riesgos a pesar de llevar la Gema consigo. 

 

─Se pondrá bien─ dijo Tony y todos respiraron otra vez ─Me quedaré con ella hasta que despierte...

 

─Yo la cuido también─ dijo Steve con un tono que no daba espacio a réplicas. 

 

─Bien─ dijo el castaño sin ganas de pelear, estaba absorto en la joven, el futuro que le mostró y una decisión que tomar ─Pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean─ dijo al resto del equipo. Asintieron en silencio. Visión los guió a sus respectivas habitaciones informando de paso a Rhodey de las visitas, el Coronel quien permaneció dormido durante todos los sucesos exigió explicaciones, nadie se ofreció a darlas de momento así que Friday tuvo que tomar la dolorosa tarea de contarle cuánto se perdió por ver un capítulo de Dr. House. 

 

─Niña… tan pequeña… tanto dolor...─ murmuraba sosteniendo su mano de la chica sentado al borde de la cama que inicialmente usara Rhodey durante las cirugías en la columna, todo el equipo médico se conservaba por el ex Coronel y ahora servía a Olimpia. Steve tomó la otra mano para reconfortar a la enferma recordando aquellos tiempos en que visitaba a Peggy al final de sus días. 

  
─Tranquilo, mejorará─ susurró buscando calmar a Tony, ambos se quedaron allí angustiados sosteniendo a Olimpia, Steve repasó los cabellos de ella con ternura y Tony acarició sus mejillas de forma paternal. Ambos ignoraban que ella era la conexión final de sus vidas. Hija de dos hombres, hija de Tony, hija de Steve, hija de ambos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *M.O.D.O.K. Aparece como antagonista en Avengers Assemble, tiene poderes psíquicos que provienen de una serie de experimentos que realizaron en él pues anteriormente fue humano, en AA es aliado de Red Skull y le da bastante lata a los Vengadores, además posee inteligencia sobre humana. 
> 
> **Arsenal, también traído de Avengers Assemble es un robot que Howard Stark crea con la finalidad de darle un amigo a Tony pues él sabía que no pasaba suficiente tiempo con su hijo, está programado para jugar baseball y cuidar de Tony. Es un regalo que Howard no llegó a dar a Tony sin embargo él lo descubre en una de las misiones de los Vengadores.


	4. Capitulo IV -Amelia-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis humanos preferidos!
> 
> Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por no publicar capitulo la semana pasada, no tengo perdón pues me fui de viaje el fin de semana con una clase de la universidad y aunque quise dejar puesto el capitulo el jueves no me dio tiempo de terminarlo :( me propuse entonces escribirlo para subirlo el martes pero otra vez me atrasé por mi clase de alemán y cuando por fin se suponía que podría terminarlo nos pidieron algunos trabajos de urgencia en la universidad, así que hasta hoy pude sentarme a terminar el capítulo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tengo la manía de perder el tiempo al parecer pues me topé con un video en YouTube de un grupo de japoneses youtubers y me quedé allí stalkeando su canal... resumiendo casi no sale este capitulo hoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Durante la semana prometo subir el siguiente y el próximo fin de semana otro, así que tendríamos 6 y 7 en menos de una semana ¡yay! 
> 
>  
> 
> AVISO: Me hice una página de Facebook porque Twitter no se me dá mucho, les dejo el link abajo y el próposito es que estemos en mayor contacto, puedan preguntar cosas, saber cuando publico y enterarse de los nuevos proyectos, si quieren hacer sugerencias de algo que les gustaría ver, ya saben lo normal. Ahora sí, a leer.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/KittieBatch-Fanficker-972261016219071/

**Capítulo IV**

**─Amelia─**

 

─¿Qué haces?─ Preguntó Peter viendo como su hermana leía algo con melancolía.

 

─Es el viejo diario de la abuela, me hubiera gustado conocerla...─ sonrió levantando un cuaderno viejo del siglo pasado, en la portada se podía leer solo las iniciales de María Stark.  _ “M.S” _ . 

 

─Papá dice que te pareces a ella─ sonrió Peter antes de sumirse en ese estado de tristeza que rondaba últimamente todo, no solo a su familia sino al mundo entero, el joven con apenas dieciséis años debió comenzar a combatir, en él no se manifestaron mutaciones como en su hermana menor, fue un niño totalmente ordinario al nacer, a excepción claro de la fuerza física mayor al promedio herencia de su padre, Steve Rogers. Un accidente en las instalaciones de Oscorp lo había dotado de poderes arácnidos

 

─Me gustaría creer que es así─ suspiró.

 

Peter tenía diecisiete años cuando MODOK se llevó a su hermana, Amelia Rogers-Stark era el blanco más fácil, sus padres se preocuparon de ocultar sus poderes hasta que fuese más grande por ello el villano jamás imaginó que la presencia de la adolescente de apenas trece años acabaría por perjudicarlo. No fueron sus padres o el resto de Vengadores quienes la salvaron, Fue ella misma y su mutación quién hizo frente a los poderes del tecnopata, la resistencia de su mente absorbió los poderes de MODOK dejándolo indefenso ante los Vengadores, dos consecuencias tuvo aquel encuentro, un nuevo poder y que su vida no volviera a ser igual. 

 

Ahora ella tenía diecinueve y Peter veintidós, la vida en general había cambiado, más allá de lo genial de ser superhéroes, se convirtió en un circulo vicioso de villanos que parecían llegados de otros tiempos. No existía descanso para ellos, hallar un momento para disfrutar su antigua vida pacífica era una utopía. 

 

El caos se desató una mañana de primavera, varias ciudades alrededor del mundo sufrieron atentados con bombas de alta potencia, en las noticias los nombres desfilaban.

_ Tokio, Seúl, Londres, Berlín, París, Washington, Moscú, Madrid, Buenos Aires, Brasilia, Sidney,... _

La lista solo incrementó, cerca del mediodía fue el turno de Manhattan. El estruendo fue tal que hizo temblar los cimientos reforzados de la Mansión Stark, Tony, Steve, Peter y Amelia dieron la voz de alarma a todos los Vengadores, la nueva generación y la antigua se dio cita en la Torre Stark para evaluar sus posibilidades. 

 

─¿Qué sucede?─ Natasha fue la primera en hablar, tan pronto se enteró de los atentados canceló la segunda luna de miel con Bruce y ambos se dirigieron a Nueva York. 

 

─Te mentiría si te digo que sé que ocurre─ admitió Tony ─¿Alguna idea Austin?─ dijo a quién fuese su amigo desde muchos años antes y el encargado de enseñar a Amelia el manejo de sus poderes.

 

─Hay una curvatura en el tiempo, algo ha sucedido dejando que nuestra realidad se altere, la gema no me permite ver el punto exacto de la alteración sin embargo puedo decir que aproximadamente está ocurriendo treinta años en el pasado─ habló el telépata.

 

─¿Se puede corregir?─ habló Amelia preocupada, junto a Tony, Bruce y Scott buscaban las lecturas de la anomalía, ¿quién cambió la realidad y por qué? 

 

─Sí, pero tiene que hacerse desde el punto donde la realidad fue alterada─ intervino Visión. 

 

─Hay que enfocarse en hallar ese punto─ ordenó Steve ─Tenemos que salvar a las personas y averiguar cómo no permitir que el pasado sea alterado. 

 

─Hay que dividirse─ dijo Peter ─ Black Widow ve a SHIELD y mueve sus tropas en nuestro favor, Hulk y Hawkeye al este de la ciudad, Visión y War Machine a Washington, Wanda el oeste de la ciudad. Ant Man, Padre y yo haremos una visita a los laboratorios antiguos de HYDRA y… Amy tu y papá quédense aquí junto al tío Austin.

 

─¡Peter Rogers-Stark ni se te ocurra dejarme fuera de la acción!─ gritó Amy. 

 

─No es tiempo de ser Olimpia pequeña─ dijo Steve acariciando con cuidado los cabellos de su hija menor.

 

─¡Pero papá!— ella se quejó.

 

—Amy, por favor escucha a tu hermano, si las cosas se complican llamaremos a la segunda brigada y podrás ir— la calmó Tony entregando una tableta a su hija para iniciar las pruebas.

 

─¡Bien! Pero alertaré a Pietro y al resto de la segunda brigada. 

 

Todos se dispersaron en dirección a lo designado por Peter, la ciudad ardía en caos, las bomba destruyó el subterráneo con los pasajeros de los trenes adentro, pedazos de edificios caían y las personas huían corriendo sin dirección alguna, el cielo estaba gris por los residuos de la explosión y el incendio, los bomberos enviaron ayuda pero eran incapaces de controlar la situación, la policía se hallaba igual de desvalida. 

 

Austin escribía códigos, probaba teorías y maldecía por no hallar la causa de aquello. A pesar del trabajo que hacían no obtenían resultados, Pietro llegó en una ráfaga de viento preocupado por el ritmo que tomaban las cosas, él provenía del pasado, quizás tuviera respuestas. 

 

─¿Qué sucede?─ dijo con ese acento quebrado típico de Sokovia.

 

─Una alteración en la línea temporal que provoca todo este caos, algo o alguien está jugando con el pasado─ resumió Tony.

 

─Tú vienes del pasado, puedes ayudarnos─ dijo Austin saltando casi frenético por no considerar a Pietro antes.

 

─Claro, pero se supone que morí en Sokovia, no tengo recuerdos que puedan ayudar después de eso─ se encogió de hombros alborotando los cabellos de Amy mientras ella lo regañaba por molestarla.

 

─Te usaré como conejillo de indias como vuelvas a tocar a mi hija─ amenazó Tony.

 

─Eres muy celoso Stark,

 

─No tanto como tú cuando viste a Wanda con Visión, todo un deleite─ se burló Tony y Pietro abrió la boca para decir algo que al final no pronunció.

La verdad era que el de cabellos plateados tenía debilidad por la joven Amelia Rogers-Stark, ella era joven y sus padres eran el Capitán América y Iron Man, rematando con Visión y Spider Man como hermanos ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle alguien que estaba más protegida que las galletas de Hulk? A veces se sentía un estúpido pues de no haber viajado en el tiempo tendría más que el doble de la edad de ella. Suspiró resignado a contribuír e intrigado por saber qué era lo que alteraba la paz de un futuro bastante normal. 

 

─¡La encontré!─ gritó eufórico Austin brincando en su asiento. 

 

─¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?─ preguntaron los demás.

 

─Veinticinco años en el pasado. Tras el enfrentamiento en el que se supone Pietro murió─ informó. 

 

─¿Cómo lo detenemos? Es decir, ¿Cómo restauramos el pasado a su estado original?

 

─Puedo ir, poseo la Gema del Tiempo. Iré, averiguaré todo lo posible y cuando esté listo cambiaré el pasado─ se frotó las sienes sabiendo que aquello era peligroso.

 

─¡No puedes ir solo, no decidas esas cosas por ti mismo!─ gritó Amelia ─¿Y si algo sale mal? Necesitas que alguien te acompañe.

 

─Amy tiene razón, necesitas que alguien te acompañe─ sentenció Tony.

 

─Esperaremos a que lleguen los demás y lo decidiremos, llamaré a la segunda brigada─ Amelia salió de la habitación para informar a los demás, Austin sabía que no lograría convencerlos de dejarlo ir solo, así que ideó un plan para volver sin que lo supieran. 

 

Presente

 

El sol caía por Manhattan dando un hermoso color naranja a sus edificios y calles. Visión se recluyó en su habitación buscando comprender aquello que veía, la Gema de la Mente estaba conectada con la Gema del Tiempo y le permitía ver aquello que Olimpia veía, cualquiera creería que eso era una ventaja pero resultaba todo lo contrario, conocer su futuro era peligroso ¿Cómo vería a Austin Black después de eso? El científico era una persona íntegra y talentosa, buen amigo de su padre, con el tiempo solo tendría mayor relevancia en sus vidas y saber que lo perdería de una forma tan trágica hacía doler su pecho con eso que Tony denominaba  _ angustia _ . 

 

El Dr. Black moriría sin poder impedir que el pasado fuese alterado, entonces el papel de salvadora sería entregado a la que sería  _ su hermana. _ Debía protegerla, no permitiría que nada sucediera con ella, nada malo. No sufriría el mismo destino de Black, el problema sería cuidarla sin revelar su identidad. 

 

_ No se lo digas a nadie Visión, sabes cuán peligroso es… y mis padres aún no se reconcilian, supongo que lo hacen en este futuro o de lo contrario desapareceré para siempre. _

 

La voz de su hermana resonaba aún en su mente, ella lo dijo tan pronto se conectaron y él pudo ver el futuro del que provenía. Cuidarla, hacer que Tony y Steve estuvieran juntos y arreglar la línea temporal, un trabajo que harían entre ambos.

 

En el laboratorio Tony dormitaba con el rostro recostado en un costado de la cama de Olimpia, aún sostenía su mano y lucía dispuesto a no dejarla ir, Steve los observaba dormir, esa paz tan única que solo logra un Stark rendido de cansancio. Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viera dormir a Tony, nunca olvidaría la primera vez que durmieron juntos, no fue tras una pasional noche de sexo, en realidad era algo más simple y suave.  Fue una noche en que Tony otra vez insistía en encerrarse en el laboratorio a jugar con todas esas cosas que Steve no terminaría de entender jamás, todos comía pizza arriba ignorando la ausencia de Tony, sin embargo él no podía solo pasar de la compañía del genio. Se escabulló hacia el laboratorio y tras pedirle a Jarvis que lo dejara pasar halló a Tony medio dormido sobre una mesa con prototipos de lo que dedujo era un traje mejorado.  _ Otro juguete _ . No pudo contenerse y empujó un poco su hombro logrando que el morenos se levantara sobresaltado. 

 

─Vamos a la cama─ Steve lo tomó en brazos sin importar las pataletas y amenazas que hacía el genio por ser llevado de esa forma y porque no quería ir a dormir.

 

─¡Bájame Dorito!─ gritaba Tony molesto, sabía que el mote no era del agrado del soldado, sin embargo no hizo efecto esa vez, el hombre parecía decidido a llevarlo a su habitación. 

 

─Vas a dormir Anthony─ gruñó y Tony no supo qué decir, era uno de esos excepcionales momentos en que se quedaba sin habla, Steve le daba una orden y  no tenía voz para negarse.

 

En silencio llegaron a la habitación de Tony, amplia y lujosa, Steve lo puso sobre la cama y le regaló una mirada que fácilmente podría significar un  _ No te muevas o te va mal _ . Tony quedó sentado en la cama mientras el rubio buscaba un pijama adecuado para el genio. Consiguió una que claramente parecía no ser usada desde hace mucho, la extendió a Tony quien dibujó un puchero en el rostro. ─¿Éste?─ le dijo decepcionado de su elección.

 

─Éste─ afirmó y Tony tuvo que ponerse el pijama. 

 

─Puedes irte, voy a dormir─ dijo Tony cuando por fin estaba vestido adecuadamente para meterse bajo las sábanas.

 

─Eres un truhán cuando quieres Stark, me quedaré aquí hasta que te quedes dormido. 

 

─Bien pero me tardo mucho en dormir─ en un acto infantil se metió a la cama cubriéndose por completo para que el rubio no lo viera. Fingiría dormir y cuando Steve se quedara dormido volvería al laboratorio. Realmente eso no sucedió.

 

El rubio se sentó en la cama a la par de Tony para que no se deslizara bajo las sábanas y huyera, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó o cómo llegaron a esa posición, lo cierto fue que a la mañana siguiente despertaron abrazados cubiertos por las mantas sin guardar el mínimo de distancia personal. Allí quizás inició el amor. 

 

A veces Steve se preguntaba cuando sobrepuso el pasado al presente, Bucky era su amigo, el mejor de todos y quizás tuvo una atracción platónica por él en el pasado, pero ahora tenía una relación seria con Tony, tenía todo planeado, le propondría matrimonio y lograría un sí de su genio. Todo se torció cuando quisieron regularlos con el Tratado de Sokovia, estaban en desacuerdo pero las cosas se le fueron de las manos, pelearon de tal forma que quedaron divididos, fue algo tan simple que podrían haber hablado en la calidez de la Torre Stark pero algo se activó en ellos, algo que descontroló la situación, aún si los demás querían pelear ellos debían permanecer juntos, como la pareja que eran. Pero Steve sentía culpa por lo que le sucedió a Bucky y quiso redimirse, Tony lo hubiese apoyado, decidió hacerlo yendo a Siberia, sabía que tenía un plan para ayudar a Bucky, pero entonces el ocultar cosas cobró factura. Los quebró no que Bucky sea el asesino de sus padres sino que Steve sabiendo que él los mató jamás se lo dijo a Tony. Le ocultó la gran verdad que podría darle paz a su alma atormentada por preguntas. 

 

El monitor seguía marcando la misma constante en los signos vitales de Olimpia, su rostro se parecía tanto al de Tony, pensar que ella era hija de ese hombre al que amaba hacía que quisiera amarla y protegerla. Quería pensar en ella como hija de ambos, quería creer que todo mejoraría entre ambos y otra vez podría volver a revivir el despertar abrazado junto al que consideraba el amor de su vida. 

 

Peggy Carter fue el primer amor, y siempre la atesoraría, ella siguió con su vida, se casó, tuvo hijos… él creyó que jamás se enamoraría otra vez y entonces apareció Tony con su sonrisa de egocéntrico y esa forma de caminar insolente que ponía a más de uno en aprietos. Era un genio y un idiota a la vez y eso fascinaba a Steve. 

 

─Parece que todo marcha con normalidad─ Austin entró al laboratorio sobresaltando al rubio y recordando que aquel hombre era demasiado cercano a Tony.

 

─Ella sigue igual y Tony está dormido, parece cansado─ suspiró.

 

─Últimamente lo está, solemos vernos todos los días para entrenar juntos en la Torre Stark, él decidió que no sería más Iron Man pero tengo la sospecha que en el fondo su decisión es a causa de su corazón roto─ Austin observó al rubio golpeándolo con la mirada ─Pero desde que nos conocimos ha mejorado, el usar su tiempo para criar a Visión, ser el CEO de Stark Industries, ayudar a Rhodey con su parálisis y darse el tiempo de entrenar junto a mi le está devolviendo la vida de a poco, es más fuerte de lo que muchos creen. 

 

─¿Ustedes están saliendo?─ dijo sin rodeos Steve.

 

─¿Tienes algún problema con eso?─ Austin contestó molesto.

 

─Es mío, mi novio. Aléjate de él.

 

─O si no ¿qué? 

 

─Te vas a arrepentir─ siseó.

 

─Escucha rubio, ya no eres el novio te Tones, entiende eso, tu lo dejaste, casi lo matas, no lo mereces, sufrió mucho por tu culpa y ahora vienes aquí como si nada pasó diciendo que es de tu propiedad, Tones no es de nadie y en dado caso si lo fuera, si él decidiera hacerse llamar de alguien sería mío─ sonrió triunfal con lo último acercándose al moreno para dejar un beso en su frente como provocación a Steve.

 

─No lo toques.

 

─Muy tarde, ya lo conozco de memoria. 

 

Austin salió del laboratorio dejando que Steve ardiera en celos, era un idiota, a eso podría resumir a Steve Rogers, si en sus manos estaba el no permitir que hiciera daño a Tony otra vez se encargaría de ello. Su amigo lo apoyaba todos los días, le dio un lugar en el mundo cuando creyó que su vida había acabado. No tenía una relación con Tony pero si fingir que la tenía apartaba al Capitán Me Creo Mucho de su amigo haría lo necesario para convencerlo de ello. 

 

Wanda se topó en el pasillo con el Dr. Black y tras preguntar por el estado de Olimpia siguió rumbo a la habitación de Visión, quería hablarle, verlo, tocarlo, pero él rehuía de ella tan pronto como llegó la visitante, parecía embobado por ella, de pronto le importaba más que el hecho de que por fin podían verse después de tanto tiempo. Algo no terminaba de convencerla, la forma extraña en que Tony y Visión se acercaron instantáneamente a la que se hacía llamar Olimpia no terminaba de tener una explicación racional. Otra cosa que la ponía roja era el hecho que le era imposible ver en su mente, Wanda fue modificada para obtener sus poderes, ella los tenía de nacimiento. telépata, tecnopata y con una bonita Gema del Tiempo en el cuello ¡Perfecta para Visión!

 

Bufó molesta por tener esos pensamientos, siempre creyó que la inseguridad era para otras personas, ella era la poderosa Scarlet Witch se supone nadie se comparaba con ella. Olimpia provenía de otro tiempo, quizás uno más lejano, además no se pensaba quedar. El nudo en su garganta pareció desenredarse, respiró aliviada. 

 

Cambió su ruta y en lugar de ir por Visión fue hacia el jardín que le mostrara antes, se sentó allí contemplando la noche llegar y no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano, él seguramente le daría un consejo sobre eso, diría algo con mucho sentido y resolvería todo en menos de un parpadeo, así era él. Si pudiera volver a verlo, hablar con él o tan solo despedirse adecuadamente, nunca pudieron decirse adiós. 

 

Arreglar lo que Olimpia mencionó repentinamente había generado una tregua entre ambos bandos, además del reencuentro de Bruce y Natasha, todo parecía mejorar. Wanda se limpió las lágrimas que siempre escapaban de sus ojos al pensar en su hermano y se decidió a ayudar a la desconocida, ella venía por su familia, para no perderla. Si tuviera la oportunidad de salvar a su hermano lo haría, por ello entendía los sentimientos que movían a la extraña. No más celos, no más enojos, sería cooperativa. Esta vez actuaría siguiendo su instinto y no su enojo como lo hizo al tomar un bando diferente a Tony en el pasado. 

 

Ahora entendía las consecuencias graves que una mala decisión puede tener, las leía todos los días en el rostro de Steve Rogers, él estaba muriendo por dentro sin el amor de Tony, sin embargo Stark estaba en su derecho de no perdonar, ella no perdonaría al asesino de su hermano, no lo haría, 

 

─¿Qué haces aquí?─ Visión apareció en el lugar.

 

─Considerando mis opciones─ Wanda suspiró.

 

─¿Y cuál es tu elección?

 

─Apoyarla, no quiero que nadie pase por lo que yo, perdí a mi familia demasiadas veces, primero a mis padres, después a mi hermano y cuando creí que nada saldría mal tomé malas decisiones y aquí me tienes, sin la familia que me acogió, mordí la mano de Stark cuando me necesitó. 

 

─Wanda, papá no está enojado…

 

─Pero yo sí que lo estoy conmigo misma, elegí mal, por un mal motivo.

 

─Entonces es tu oportunidad de redimirte, papá dice que nuestros errores pueden perdonarse pues nadie nos guió antes, él me ha enseñado mucho en estos años, pero lo más importante es que no tenemos qué estar mal entre nosotros─ una sonrisa genuina iluminó el rostro de Visión y ella por fin pudo abrazarlo y llorar, amaba a esa forma de vida y de alguna forma él también era capaz de amarla. 

 

─Te eché mucho de menos Visión.

  
─Y yo a ti.


	5. Capitulo V -Algo que decir-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estaban solos, completamente solos, aunque existía la posibilidad de no hablar sabían que era el momento para hacerlo. Pero ¿Quién daría el primer paso? Nada más lógico que el culpable, pero ambos se sentían culpables, uno por permitir que su moralidad lo hiciera cometer una estupidez y el otro por seguir amando al hombre que casi lo mata.

**Capítulo V**

**─Algo que decir─**

 

Cerca del amanecer Olimpia dio los primeros signos de consciencia, apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía la propia, Tony abrió los ojos sobresaltado por aquella pequeña fuerza, como si le devolvieran la vida. Nunca se sintió así, incluso por Steve, la conexión que parecía tener con la chica era una sensación nueva, como si el amor se presentara en una faceta diferente, algo que sólo experimentaba con Visión. Steve seguía al otro lado de la cama, dormitando tomado de la mano de Olimpia. 

 

Tres años pasaron desde la última vez que Tony observó a su ex pareja dormir, la última vez fue aquella antes de que se hablase del Tratado de Sokovia, le gustaba abrir los ojos y encontrar su rostro dormido, entonces repasaba con sus dedos las formas de los pómulos dibujando una línea hacia sus labios, a veces la tentación ganaba y daba un beso suave que lograba despertarlo, entonces sus ojos azules lo observaban adormilado y decía algo como:  _ Stark ¿no crees que es muy temprano?. _ Sus vidas se reducían al amor que se profesaban, a los abrazos que compartían y las caricias que disfrutaban. 

 

Olimpia se revolvió inquieta distrayendo a Tony de su pasado, parecía que tres años no le eran suficientes para torturarse por los recuerdos de un amor ingrato, un amor que llegaba a su vida sin pedir permiso, sin ser llamado. No supo exactamente cuando los ojos del rubio se abrieron, lo cierto era que tan pronto como elevó la vista se halló con ellos, tan claros y azules que causaron una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se conectaron y la necesidad por el otro se avivó en ambos, Tony fue el primero en alejar la mirada dolido, rencoroso consigo por aún desear al hombre que le dio la espalda a la primera dificultad. Steve sintió el vacío de la mirada y se perdió de la realidad por unos segundos, el significado de esa nada que experimentó le revelaba el tiempo separado, ese hombre bajito y caprichoso era todo cuanto necesitaba para poder respirar y, lo hirió de muerte. Lo mató en aquella pelea en Siberia, rompió su corazón, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas… 

 

─Parece que despertará pronto─ la voz de Austin se coló por la habitación poniendo un sentimiento de odio en el rubio. 

 

─Está inquieta, ¿le pasa algo malo?─ Tony habló revisando el monitor que anunciaba el ritmo cardíaco de la chica. 

 

─Lo que a todos, pesadillas…─ suspiró el mutante acercándose a la cama, pasó la mano por la frente de la chica y la sensación de miedo lo invadió. ─Su mundo está por destruirse, es normal que tenga miedo, que esté aterrada. Si no funciona su misión verá morir a su familia, a sus amigos, las personas por las que ha luchado… es el mismo miedo que experimentaste cuando aquel misil amenazaba Nueva York ¿recuerdas cuánto tardaste en recuperarte? ¿Las pesadillas? Ella experimenta eso. Dolor. 

 

─Entonces ¿yo debería…?

 

─No estoy diciendo que debas hacerlo, te explico qué sucede con ella, lo que decidas solo debe obedecer a ti─ Austin palmeó con delicadeza el hombro de Tony haciéndole saber que lo apoyaría fuese cual fuera su decisión. 

 

─Entiendo─ buscó sonreír más solo una mueca torcida se asomó en su rostro. 

 

─Tony, si ella vino a pedirte ayuda debes ayudarla─ soltó Steve, no era eso lo que deseaba decir pero su moralidad le ganó al deseo de ser más empático con quién aún consideraba el hombre de su vida. 

 

─¿Eso haces siempre Rogers? ¿Ayudas a los desvalidos aunque dañes a quienes dices amar?─ respondió Tony repentinamente furioso. ─No me des consejos Rogers, eres la última persona a quien escucharía en el universo. 

 

Steve se congeló, ese no era el Tony que conoció, era una persona diferente, alguien herido de muerte… No existía más aquél Tony que lo amaba con devoción, veía en sus ojos el claro color del pasado trágico. Ahora más que nunca debía recuperarlo, esa era su misión, recuperar a su amado y, no importaría si Austin Black se interponía, recuperaría el amor de Tony a toda costa pues, vivir sin él era algo que no se podría permitir. Perdió a su primer amor al quedar congelado por tantos años, no perdería al amor de su vida por tomar malas decisiones. 

 

─Tony, no es lo que quise decir...─ buscó redimirse, sin embargo las palabras ya estaban dichas. 

 

─Capitán, es mejor que no diga nada─ comentó brusco Austin, el hombre pasó una mano por la frente de Tony verificando su temperatura, últimamente no parecía estar muy bien, los últimos exámenes sobre su salud señalaron debilidades en su sistema inmunológico, como siempre el genio no parecía darle importancia y, aunque Austin y Bruce buscaron convencerlo de cuidarse más Tony parecía desinteresado acerca de su salud. ¿Qué importaba? De cualquier manera era un milagro estar vivo, o quizás su cruz.  

 

─¿Qué hora es?─ Tony desvió la atención antes de bostezar. 

 

─Las siete de la mañana Tones, pasaste aquí toda la noche junto a ella....─ el mutante alborotó con cariño los cabellos del castaño provocando una ráfaga de odio en Steve ─Visión está haciendo el desayuno, dijo que esta vez él atendería a su padre…

 

─Pero Visión no sabe cocinar─ suspiró asustado Tony.

 

─Lo ayuda Wanda y Rhodey, podrás digerirlo, lo prometo─ ambos rieron. A Steve le pareció que aquello tenía algo más que una inocente amistad, no le gustaba ver a Tony junto a ese hombre, no le agradaba pensar que podría estar en brazos de otro hombre, que alguien más besara sus labios, acariciase su piel y lograse llevarlo hasta el punto más alto de placer. Esa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del castaño era sincera, Steve lo sabía, conocía bien esa sonrisa que le dedicó tantas veces y ahora brindaba al mutante. 

 

─Olimpia, ¿Qué más sabemos de ella?─ soltó el rubio buscando romper ese aire de complicidad entre ellos. 

 

─Está débil por el viaje, es poderosa pero la gema la absorbe con fuerza, ella solo es un contenedor del poder de la Gema del Tiempo, a Visión no le afecta pues él no es completamente humano, pero en ella no puedo saber qué efectos pueda tener, además su ADN parece contener no solo la mutación con la que nació, además encontré rastros de un suero parecido al que usaron en los Súper Soldados fusionado con un tipo de sangre muy raro, esto es un grave problema. 

 

─No entiendo─ dijo Steve y una leve sonrisa apareció en Tony, no era una sonrisa triste, era aquella burlona que aparecía cuando el soldado no entendía los términos científicos. 

 

─Si ella llegara a necesitar atenciones médicas, incluso una simple transfusión de sangre no podríamos dársela a menos que alguien con sus mismas características genéticas apareciera─ Tony habló afligido, Steve se sintió angustiado al comprender que aquella niña moriría si era herida lo suficiente para perder sangre. 

 

─¿Y si hallamos a sus padres?─ dijo Steve aún sabiendo que si sus sospechas eran ciertas solo lograría que Tony cayera en los brazos del mutante. pero la vida de ella estaba en juego y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por ella, el sentimiento que dictaba sus palabras no era ese lleno de valores heroicos, lo sentía mucho más profundo, el centro del corazón, tan sagrado como el amor que le profesaba Tony.

 

─No pueden hacer eso─ la voz débil de Olimpia interrumpió la propuesta que hacía el rubio ─Ninguno debe saber más de lo necesario, prometo no morir antes de cumplir mi objetivo─ sonrió buscando convencerlos y Tony solo pudo atinar a abrazarla con fuerza. 

 

─Si mueres antes de arreglar el futuro no te lo perdonaré─ susurró el hombre y ella se aferró a él, era su padre después de todo, siempre corría a él cuando estaba asustada, en las noches de tormenta solía tomar su mantita y correr a los brazos de papá para ser consolada. No sabía cuanto necesitaba sentirse segura hasta que ese momento, era como volver a sentir que todo iría bien, esa certeza que lo lograría. 

 

Steve y Austin se sorprendieron por la reacción de Tony al verla despierta, el rubio también sentía alivio de verla repuesta y por alguna razón decidió que Visión también debía venir ─Friday ¿podrías decirle a Visión que Olimpia despertó?

 

─Claro Capitán.

 

Tan pronto como la IA dio aviso al humanoide éste llegó a ellos atravesando cuantas paredes lo separaran de su hermana. Pues a ese punto tenía por seguro que ella era su hermana. Contempló a su padre abrazarla con fuerza y el corresponder de ella con la misma intensidad, sonrió complacido. 

 

─Vis, ¿Por qué no vienes?─ llamó Olimpia al humanoide y él sonrió yendo a su lado, Austin observó de lejos la estampa, Steve se mantenía al lado de la cama con el rostro feliz de verla repuesta, Tony abrazaba a la chica y Visión iba a ellos radiante por las buenas nuevas, no cabía duda que no debería buscar en otro lado a los padres de Olimpia. Sin embargo eso no haría que le pusiera las cosas fáciles, Steve Rogers merecía una lección ejemplar y eso haría. 

 

El día corrió y tal como Austin dijo, el desayuno estaba listo y todos los invitados a casa se sentaron a comer en el enorme comedor que alguna vez guardó a los Stark. El ambiente se asemejaba a aquellos buenos días de camaradería en la Torre Stark, los grandes ausentes eran Thor y Sam, el primero porque parecía estar ocupado en Asgard y el segundo porque no se atrevería a poner un pie en la Mansión Stark después de lo que le hizo a Rhodey, el desayuno facilitado por Visión, Wanda y Rhodey curiosamente estaba delicioso, incluso Olimpia alabó su sazón con entusiasmo. 

 

Steve contemplaba como Tony se dedicaba a reír con las cosas que Banner y Black decían, Olimpia se unía a ellos y entonces se sintió completa y radicalmente celoso, herido por esa risa que antes le generaba dicha. Apenas probó el desayuno y sin que nadie se diese cuenta abandonó el comedor yendo hacia el jardín buscando algo de paz, odiaba ese sentimiento. Él no solía ser así, pero en estas circunstancias solo deseaba matar a cualquiera que se acercara a Tony, necesitaba que volviera su atención a él, disfrutar del amor de Tony como lo hizo en el pasado, llamarlo suyo y llamarse de él. 

 

─Capitán, pronto se darán cuenta de su ausencia─ la voz de Olimpia lo sorprendió, no la sintió llegar pero ahora la observaba sentada a su lado admirando la inmensidad de aquel jardín. 

 

─También de la tuya, no deberías andar por allí, aún no estás bien del todo─ suspiró él.

 

─Oh no, se equivoca, yo no estoy físicamente aquí, soy un reflejo de su mente.

 

─No deberías entrar en mi cabeza, nadie debería si quiere conservar la cordura. 

 

─He visto mucho más de lo que usted vio hasta ahora Capitán, vengo de un futuro que vive el Armagedón, usted vivió una guerra, yo vivo en la batalla final. Pero no es por eso que me colé en su cabeza, creí que necesitaría algo de apoyo, está muy confundido. 

 

─Si lo has visto todo ¿Puedes decirme si tengo un futuro junto a él?─ dijo refiriéndose a Tony.

 

─Lo tenía, del mundo de donde provengo lo tuvo pero ahora todo es incierto, la alteración en los sucesos podrían acabar con ese futuro─ la brisa de la primavera alteró la paz de las flores haciendo que el aroma dulce bailara por el lugar recordando a Steve el aroma natural de Tony. 

 

─¿Qué no debió suceder?

 

─La separación de los Vengadores, específicamente la pelea entre usted y Tony. Antes de ella el futuro estaba seguro, estarían juntos. ahora el tiempo podría borrar ese futuro y reemplazarlo por otro diferente donde no existan juntos. 

 

─Quiero recuperarlo, pedir perdón, si pudiera volver el tiempo y jamás abandonarlo lo haría, este tiempo sin él ha servido solo para morir lentamente. No quiero una vida sin él.

 

─No es a mi a quién debe decirlo, lo mejor que puede hacer es hablar con él. Mis padres pelean a veces y lo solucionan hablando, a veces papá es muy testarudo pero padre siempre sabe qué decir, una vez les pregunté cómo era posible que a pesar de pelear al final siempre tuvieran las palabras justas para reconciliarse y ambos respondieron que se debía a que se conocen mejor que nadie, conocen los puntos débiles del otro y cada curva de su carácter, lo han logrado con mucha confianza y amor. Si aún ama a Tony y él lo ama las palabras correctas saldrán. O eso dice papá.

 

─No debo preguntar quienes son tus padres, pero te siento como a él, te pareces tanto a Tony y a María Stark. 

 

─Es cierto, no debe preguntar. Si podemos arreglar este tiempo hallará las respuestas con los años. 

 

─¿Debo volver ahora?

 

─Debería pensar un poco en sus acciones y sus sentimientos si quiere volver a conquistarlo.

 

Ella se esfumó y Steve volvió a quedar solo en el jardín, él solía vivir en el pasado, todo lo que marcó sus acciones correspondía a viejas culpas, el no poder salvar a Bucky, el abandonar a Peggy. Pensó siempre en todos, incluso en Red Skull. Su vida giraba aún en los años cuarenta y ahora llegaba una persona de otro tiempo que lograba ponerlo por fin en el presente, uno que parecía haber arruinado, lastimó al hombre que amaba, traicionó a sus amigos, le dio la espalda al mundo por viejas razones. 

 

Tony era apenas un niño cuando quedó huérfano, vivió siempre bajo el cariñoso cuidado de su madre, amparado por las paredes de aquella mansión, un buen día abrió los ojos y sus padres ya no estaban, de pronto tuvo que madurar. Enfrentarse a la vida y hacerse cargo de Stark Industries, no había tiempo para llorar a papá y a mamá, solo existía el trabajo y la compañía vacía. Nadie supo ver en qué se convertía Tony.

 

La prensa señalaba su maravilloso ingenio pero su desastrosa vida, muy lentamente se hundía en el fango, la vida vacía lo consumía. La bebida lo hacía su presa, las fiestas y la compañía nocturna  ocasional dejaban su cama fría al amanecer. Solo, incluso aquel hombre en quien Howard confió lo traicionó haciendo que lo secuestraran para matarlo. 

 

_ Yo protegí al asesino de sus padres _

 

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, cálidas y salinas. ese era su castigo, el dolor por sus actos, pero lo amaba tanto que no se resignaba a perderlo sin pelear. Olimpia dijo que aún existía un futuro donde estaban juntos, un tiempo en que Tony lo amaba. Bajo esa esperanza recuperaría el amor de su castaño. 

 

En el comedor las cosas parecían fluir con normalidad, Bruce y Natasha compartían un momento romántico bajo las burlas del resto, Wanda no dejaba de recelar a Olimpia y su creciente cercanía con Visión. La futurista parecía no preocuparse por los celos de Wanda y ésta no podría hallar más molesto ese comportamiento, después de tanto tiempo necesitaba la atención de Visión, aunque no establecían aún la situación de su relación consideraba ya a ese humanoide como su pareja. Lo gracioso era que esas dos chicas estaban mucho más ligadas de lo que podría Wanda imaginar, por un lado Olimpia era la hermana de Visión y por otro la novia en potencia de Pietro. A la mutante le causaba gracia, todo aquello era como un mal chiste pero no podría decir nada, incluso a Visión que sabía casi todo gracias a la conexión de las gemas. 

 

─Señor, el Director Fury quiere hablar con usted─ dijo Friday interrumpiendo la amena mañana que hasta ahora transcurría. 

 

─Comunícalo─ bufó Tony molesto. 

 

─Stark, ¿Por qué mi equipo no volvió a la base?─ gritó Fury con esa voz de trueno que lo caracterizaba. 

 

─Ya no es tu equipo, es el mio, no molestes─ respondió con desdén el genio sin fijarse aparentemente en las miradas de sorpresa que el resto le enviaba. 

 

─No puedes decidir eso por ti solo─ gruñó el Director de SHIELD.

 

─Claro que puedo, en eso SHIELD y yo nos parecemos, no consulto mis decisiones con nadie, y si no tienes nada más que agregar no vuelvas a llamar, gracias─ Tony cortó la llamada y por fin vio los rostros emocionados del resto de sus compañeros. 

 

─Tony, ¿Volverás a ser Iron Man?─ Natasha habló por todos. 

 

─No, pero me encargaré de coordinarlos─ suspiró cansado, las cosas se ponían bastante extrañas para ser tan temprano, Olimpia lo observó sin decir nada o expresar siquiera algo, como si realmente le diera igual la decisión que tomó el genio. 

 

La Mansión fue acondicionada por Tony para albergar a los Vengadores y las necesidades de éstos, tras los acontecimientos en Sokovia decidió que era buena idea tener una segunda base de operaciones y La Mansión Stark fue la mejor opción para guardar todo lo necesario en caso que la Torre fuese destruida, nunca llegó a usar las instalaciones pues el equipo se separó, ahora volvían a estar reunidos y como una broma del destino necesitarían las instalaciones que Tony diseñó cuando creyó que su futuro era seguro junto a ellos. 

 

Por la mente de Tony solo una idea atormentaba su paz, Steve también viviría en su casa, la convivencia con él sería diaria, ¿podría soportarlo? Lo amaba aún y algo le decía que jamás lo superaría por completo pues, era claramente el amor de su vida, después de Steve no existía nada, tendría que conformarse y vivir con ello. También estaba el asunto de Olimpia, ella existe en un tiempo futuro, podría dar las respuestas que Tony necesitaba, saber si podría llegar a amar a alguien más, hacer una vida sin Steve, pero de nada serviría averiguar pues ese futuro podría nunca llegar si no se decidía a ayudarla. Algo muy familiar lo impulsaba a ella, quizás eso rasgos finos que le recordaban a su madre, María Stark. La estructura del rostro era muy parecido…

 

Tanto que pensar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, todos lo observaban ahora impacientes por esclarecer la situación en que se hallaban. Tony no tenía cabeza para ello y para su suerte Rhodey lo adivinó tomando el mando de momento, con un gesto suave enteró a Tony que él haría la función de Ama de llaves por el momento. ─No te preocupes, yo me encargo─ susurró a su amigo y éste asintió respirando profundo. 

 

Olimpia tomó la mano de Tony tal y como él lo hiciera cuando cuidó de ella y la acarició dejando ver que ella entendía su malestar, el agobio que sentía, pudo decirle tanto sin necesidad de hablar, meterse en su cabeza tal y como lo hizo con Steve pero eso no serviría de nada, ella no jugaría a Cupido con sus padres. ─¿Me dejas usar tu laboratorio?─ terminó por decir a lo que consiguió una respuesta afirmativa. 

 

─En el pasado fuimos un buen equipo y podría funcionar ahora, de nuevo. ─Suspiró, bajo la mirada atenta de los antiguos Vengadores y aquellos que aún no formaban parte ─T’challa eres un gran amigo y entiendo las obligaciones con tu país pero, ¿Contaremos contigo en caso de ser necesario?

 

─Por supuesto Anthony, cualquier cosa que desees estaré para ello y si me permitieras pasar una temporada aquí te lo agradeceré, en mi país es muy difícil entrenar sin exponer mi identidad, en tu casa puedo hacerlo sin riesgo─ habló el moreno ganándose una mirada asesina del rubio que entraba al lugar justo a tiempo para escuchar las dulces palabras del Rey de Wakanda, esa forma de hablar con Tony era muy confianzuda y no le agradaba.

 

─Eres bienvenido a quedarte cuanto desees, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas─ sonrió el genio logrando que el resto se sorprendiera de aquel gesto tan suave en alguien que hasta ahora consideraban incapaz de mostrarse auténtico. 

 

─Los llevaré a conocer el ala de entrenamiento─ habló Rhodey poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, aún no recuperaba el total movimiento de sus piernas pero el esqueleto diseñado por Tony era bastante funcional. ─Síganme por favor.

 

Asintieron en silencio y siguieron al ex Coronel, a excepción de Steve que se mantuvo en su asiento esperando un momento para hablar por fin con Tony, lo pensó en el jardín y lo decidió por el pasillo de vuelta, recuperar a Tony sería un trabajo difícil que afrontaría, Olimpia habló de un futuro donde estaban juntos, eso le daba esperanzas, Tony suspiró simplemente tan pronto como todos se fueron reparando después en la presencia de su ex. ¿Qué no escuchó a Rhodey? Él se encargaría de todo, debía ir con él y no quedarse allí.

 

Estaban solos, completamente solos, aunque existía la posibilidad de no hablar sabían que era el momento para hacerlo. Pero ¿Quién daría el primer paso? Nada más lógico que el culpable, pero... ambos se sentían culpables, uno por permitir que su moralidad lo hiciera cometer una estupidez y el otro por seguir amando al hombre que casi lo mata. Era difícil reconocerse entre tanta confusión, Steve era un desconocido para Tony y Tony le era desconocido a Steve, otra vez solo veía esa coraza que el genio usaba para protegerse de las heridas. 

 

─Tony ¿Podríamos hablar?─ por fin se atrevió Steve a preguntar. 

 

─Supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer─ suspiró Tony ya sin ánimo de ser ácido con el rubio, estaba cansado de ello.

 

Steve tomó asiento en la mesa frente a Tony, se detuvo a apreciarlo por un momento, había cambiado de peinado, la barba desapareció por completo dejando ver la barbilla fina del genio, sus ojos estaban oscuros, casi muertos, era mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba y lucía pálido. Definitivamente ése hombre no era su Tony, el cambio era visible, a Steve le dolió ver cuánto mal le hizo al amor de su vida. 

 

─Lo siento─ soltó el rubio tan sincero como pudo. ─Lamento todo lo que te hice Tony, lo lamento realmente, no hay día que no pase desde aquella ocasión en que no desee cambiar las cosas y jamás haberte abandonado, yo… yo no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor perdóname─ rogó buscando la mirada dolida del moreno, 

 

Tony lo observó en silencio sintiendo como sus ojos se mojaban con cada palabra, no quería llorar frente a él, no podía hacerlo, pero sus emociones eran mucho más fuertes y rogaban por salir, tantas noches soñó que Steve pronunciaba aquellas palabras, lo veía venir y tomar su mano para pedir perdón, sin embargo ninguna de esas ocasiones lo preparó para ese momento, él siempre creyó que su historia llegó a su fin aquella vez en Siberia, No existiría más un futuro juntos donde pudieran sentarse frente a frente y decirse todo aquello que guardaban en el corazón. Estaban ahora cara a cara midiéndose, buscando al otro, intentando reconocerse entre las sombras del pasado y las del presente, sin saber exactamente cómo es que era posible volver a verse. 

 

─Steve no puedes arreglar todo con un lo siento, no puedes venir a mi casa, ahora que comienzo a tener una vida y pretender que te perdone y actúe como si nada pasara─ dijo dolido ─No puedes hacerlo, no tienes derecho después de lo que hiciste… Me ocultaste la única verdad que me liberaría, lo preferiste a él y… ¿¡Por qué no me mataste con tu escudo!? estaba tan cerca de mi pecho, no podía hacer nada, escupía sangre y aún así lo preferiste a él, no puedo perdonarte, no puedo perdonarte por intentar matarme. Tu amigo mató a mis padres y tu casi me matas físicamente, pero felicidades ¡Lograste matarme en vida!─ para ese instante Tony no podía ocultar el dolor que le generaba todo aquello y por fin daba rienda suelta a las lágrimas que acompañaban siempre los recuerdos de la batalla. 

 

¿Qué debería hacer Steve? Todo cuanto Tony decía era correcto, muchas noches pasó en vela pensando ¿Qué pasaba por su mente cuando casi parte el pecho de Tony con su escudo? Tony solo es un tipo listo, Tony solo tiene tecnología y un gran valor, en esos segundos estaba sin todo ello, tan solo tenía dolor físico y emocional, el traje ya no respondía, estaba herido y vulnerable, no representaba ya una amenaza, solo era un hombre al que le rompía el corazón de tantas formas. 

 

─Nunca quise herirte Tony, desde que te conocí te amé sin saberlo, eres lo más sagrado que tuve, aquella vez estaba confundido, sobrepasado por la situación, creí que hacía lo correcto pero tan pronto reaccioné a mis actos supe que hice mal, Bucky siempre será muy importante para mi pero Tony, tú eres a quién amo... ─ Cuando conoció a Tony se prometió cuidarlo en nombre de Howard y María, a medida que conocía al genio ya no lo hacía por sus padres, lo hacía porque no soportaría vivir un mundo donde Tony no existiera. Ver su pecho desnudo resultaba doloroso al inicio pues le recordaba que su vida siempre estaría amenazada por algo que él no podría evitar. 

 

─No puedo creerte Steve, no puedo siquiera pensar en confiar en ti. Nunca olvidaré el odio en tus ojos, el golpe de tus puños, la decisión asesina en tu voz… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en un hombre que estaba dispuesto a matar al hombre que decía amar, al hijo de quién lo convirtió en lo que es para proteger a su asesino? Incluso Barnes tenía una excusa pero ¡Y la tuya!─ el genio golpeó con el puño la mesa, seguía llorando, era algo imposible de controlar. 

 

─Tienes razón Tony, fui y soy un estúpido, un maldito idiota que no supo cuán importante eras hasta que te perdió, elegí mal y te perdí, lo eché todo a perder, nuestro futuro no podrá existir por mi culpa, solo por mi maldita culpa Tony ─Steve abandonó su asiento para ponerse de rodillas frente a Tony y en un ataque de miedo abrazarlo por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en el abdomen de él. Quería estar cerca de él, lo necesitaba para creer que no se esfumaría con el viento y despertaría en su angosta cama en SHIELD totalmente solo. ─Merezco que me desprecies, merezco tu odio y tu desconfiaza, golpéame si lo deseas, pero no me apartes de tu lado, por favor Tony ─Rogaba estrechando con necesidad al moreno quien de pronto temblaba a punto de un ataque de nervios, la cabeza y el corazón le daban vueltas, el repentino contacto con el rubio le decía que era imposible estar soñando todo aquello, los sueños jamás eran tan vívidos, jamás tan deslucidos, jamás tan dolorosos… ¡Cómo necesitaba corresponder a esos brazos! pero no lo haría, el pasado pesaba más que sus necesidades. no volvería a caer frente a él. 

 

─Lo curioso es que no deseo hacerte nada de lo que propones, lo único que quiero es que me dejes vivir mi vida, quiero olvidar todo esto que aún siento, este dolor que me está acabando, estas ganas de dejar que la metralla haga efecto en mi y terminar con todo. ¡He luchado mucho por no caer! No quiero que vuelvas a herirme, Visión y Rhodey me necesitan, son mi familia, tu por desgracia eres simplemente alguien que conocí… alguien que ahora no conozco.

 

Cada palabra dicha por Tony era un cuchillo que se enterraba en Steve, le rasgaba la piel, se metía en la carne y quebraba los huesos,  jamás sintió tanto dolor, ni la muerte de su madre o la muerte de Bucky se sintieron así, cuando dijo adiós a Peggy incluso sintió paz, con Tony todo era dolor, dolor que solo podría compararse con el efecto de la lava derritiendo las rocas. Afianzó aún más el abrazo presintiendo que pasaría mucho hasta que volvieran a estar tan cerca. Quizás su futuro no existiría y su relación sería lo único que Olimpia no podría salvar.

 

─Yo también me odio Tony, solo te pido la oportunidad de desmostrarte que puedo ser mejor, me estoy muriendo sin ti, quiero volver a ganarme tu confianza, incluso si no vuelves a amarme no quiero vivir lo que me reste de vida sabiendo que me odias. Incluso si decides quedarte con Black  y formar una vida con él lo entenderé. 

 

─Black y yo...─ Tony no terminó la frase, estaba por aclarar que Austin era tan solo su amigo y colega más algo lo detuvo, quizás el rencor que vivía en él por Steve o tan solo el deseo de fantasear sobre el poder superar ese amor que le hacía daño lo detuvo y le hizo cambiar de opinión, en lugar de negarlo decidió agregar algo de sal y limón a la herida ─Austin es un buen hombre, jamás podrás compararte con él, es honesto en todo lo que hace, jamás ha mentido y nunca hace promesas que no puede cumplir… Estas lejos de alcanzarlo, pero por el bien del equipo y del futuro que Olimpia proviene buscaré dejar de despreciarte… seremos colegas, tan solo eso. 

 

─Es todo lo que necesito─ dijo Steve buscando no dejarse llevar por los celos que comenzaron a consumirlo al pensar que Tony no negaba una posible relación con el mutante. 

 

─Tienes que soltarme.

 

─Solo un poco más─ dijo el rubio ─si pasaré mi vida sin ti quiero siquiera recordarte de forma exacta─ Tony suspiró concediendo en silencio ese tiempo, también él necesitaba sentirse amado por el único hombre al que amaba. 

  
No era una reconciliación, tampoco un adiós, exactamente no existía un término para expresar la naturaleza de aquel acuerdo, sin embargo en el corazón de Steve se alzaba la esperanza de poder tener ese futuro del que Olimpia habló y en Tony el dolor disminuía sutil, Nadie volvió a pronunciar nada por un tiempo, quietos y a su manera abrieron un capítulo incierto, lleno de supuestos e intenciones que con el tiempo llevarían a una conclusión, no había perdón para Steve, tampoco paz para Tony pero sí una oportunidad de llegar a ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridos lectores, en esta ocasión me retrasé demasiado por varias razones, primero la universidad adelantó los examenes finales de imprevisto así que tuve un tiempo loco y tan pronto como quedé libre me dispuse terminar de escribir el capitulo pero me di cuenta que emocionalmente no me hallaba bien, pasé un par de días desganada, tras ello me tomé un tiempo para retomar de a poco mis actividades normales y por último la razón de mayor peso: honestamente dudé mucho sobre este capitulo, quería hacerlo bien, como ya leyeron es un capitulo muy importante en la trama, planeaba integrar mucho más historia de los demás personajes pero eso solo me llevó a un punto sin salida, entonces decidí centrarme en Steve y Tony, por fin ahondé en los sentimientos reales de ambos, tuve que recurrir a viejos recuerdos de antiguas relaciones para entender qué pasaría por Tony al momento de conversar con Steve, espero que les gustase el capitulo y me hagan saber sus ideas. Incluso sus experiencias, quizás no debería mencionarlo pero hasta cierto punto la conversación que ellos sostienen tiene mucho de personal para mi y eso la hizo más difícil de escribir.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios, no olviden seguir la historia, darle like a mi página de Facebook "KittieBatch Fanficker" dónde pueden hacerme preguntas por los días de publicación, escribir cualquier cosa y si desean que compartamos material no solo Stony sino de otras ships, si alguien se encuentra viendo Yuri!!! On Ice me encantaría que fangirlearamos un poco sobre el ánime y el Vikturi. 
> 
> Gracias por leerme y por su paciencia.


	6. Capitulo VI -Vengadores ¿Unidos?-

**Capítulo VI**

**─Vengadores ¿Unidos?─**

 

─¿No crees que pasas mucho tiempo con esa chica?─ Wanda se atrevió a encarar por fin a Visión, él observaba embelesado a su hermana trabajar en el laboratorio de su padre, su habilidad como tecnopata era impresionante, sus dos hermanos crecerían para heredar el ingenio de su papá, pero Peter tendría el carácter y las facciones de su otro padre.

 

─Es mi hermana Wanda, necesito pasar tiempo con ella─ comentó inocente Visión a los celos de la pelirroja.

 

─Que sea la portadora de la gema no la convierte en tu hermana, es solo una chica ordinaria, no deberías prestarle tanta atención─ comentó con desagrado, podía verla ir y venir por todo el laboratorio haciendo pruebas y experimentos, anotando cosas. Si Visión no se mostrara tan interesado en ella quizás hasta le agradaría pero no, amenazaba su permanencia al lado del humanoide. 

 

─En eso tienes la razón a medias, ser la portadora de la Gema del Tiempo no la convierte mi hermana de sangre más sí merecedora de mi atención─ habló serio logrando en Wanda una sensación de malestar.

 

─Visión ¿sabes algo sobre ella que el resto no?─ preguntó temerosa de la respuesta. 

 

─Es mi hermana Wanda, es mi hermana. Eso es lo que sé. 

 

─¿Dices que es hija de tu padre…?

 

─Sí y no puedes decirle a nadie, ella quería que lo supieras. 

 

─Espera, ¿cuándo te dijo eso? Ustedes no han conversado... ─ Visión la observó confundido como si no comprendiera la pregunta, Wanda sonrió pensando lo estúpida que era por no suponerlo, ella era telépata, él poseía la gema de la Mente. ¡Claro que no necesitaban hablar personalmente para saber todo acerca del otro!

 

─Ven, quiero presentarte a mi hermana─ Visión tomó a Wanda de la mano haciéndola levitar junto a él, permitiendo que atraviesen la pared de cristal que los separaba de Olimpia. 

 

─Hola chicos, no esperaba compañía─ saludó ella con una sonrisa al notar la presencia de la pareja. 

 

─No quería interrumpir tus estudios pero creí que deberías hablar con Wanda sobre el futuro─ sonrió Visión comenzando a husmear la muestra de ADN que analizara segundos antes Olimpia en el microscopio.

 

─¿Te lo ha dicho ya? le pedí que te contara todo hasta la cena─ Olimpia no parecía molesta así que Wanda supuso que realmente quería contarle sobre ella.

 

─Lo obligué un poco...─ murmuró avergonzada, ahora se sentía un poco idiota por celar a Visión de su propia hermana. 

 

Olimpia suspiró como si una profecía se hubiese cumplido ─No importa, ¿por qué no te sientas? Esto tomará algo de tiempo─ Wanda obedeció acomodándose en el sillón que Tony usaba para descansar. Por su parte Visión la imitó acomodándose junto a ella, él también estaba intrigado por lo que su hermana tenía por decir. 

 

─Soy Amelia Rogers Stark, hija de Steve Rogers y Tony Stark, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Peter y también está Visión─ habló tan rápido que Wanda tuvo que usar toda su inteligencia para comprender lo que decía.

 

A media que Olimpia hablaba sobre su vida Wanda comprendía la necesidad de mantener el secreto sobre sus orígenes y arreglar las fallas del presente, era importante que Tony y Steve se reconciliasen, sin embargo ¿cómo? Aquella pelea afectó los cimientos de su relación, no se trataba de un capricho de Tony o las ideas pasadas de moda de Steve,se trataba de los padres de Tony y el responsable de su asesinato, a su manera Wanda comprendía ese deseo de venganza que embargaba a Tony, ella lo sintió cuando sus padres murieron y aunque ahora comprendía que Tony no fue el responsable, albergó mucho resentimiento hacia él. 

 

Ultron también se ganó el odio de la pelirroja, le quitó a su hermano, Pietro murió y ella lo sintió, exactamente su último aliento, Visión fue el elegido para aferrarse y no caer, ¡qué ganas tuvo de no saber más del mundo y sus ataduras! Extrañó tanto a su hermano y aún lo hacía, pero ahora lo hacía ya con una sonrisa y no con la culpa. Amelia u Olimpia, como mejor gustase decirle intentaba salvar a su familia y ella la ayudaría, después de todo estarían unidas eternamente por Visión y por Pietro aunque Wanda no supiera nada de éste último y su vida en el futuro. 

 

El tiempo pasó y Olimpia ya no hablaba sobre el futuro sino dejaba que ambos la conocieran más a fondo ─Tengo que tener un plan B en caso de no funcionar─ decía mostrando los resultados de sus experimentos a la pareja, Visión los examinaba sin entender nada de lo que se proponía su hermana y Wanda esperaba que nada saliera mal.

 

─¿Para qué se supone que lo necesitas?─ preguntó Visión.

 

─Si llego a perder sangre nadie podrá usar la suya, deberían mezclar la de mis padres y todo el cuidado por no revelar su identidad se iría al demonio, así que si logro crear un suplemento que combine con mi sangre y me mantenga viva lo suficiente para arreglar todo este embrollo nadie tendrá que enterarse de nada─ dijo analizando la fórmula creada y cómo ésta reacciona al fusionarse con su sangre. ─Aún no lo consigo─ comentó frustrada y Wanda se acercó a ella alborotando sus cabellos con familiaridad, ahora que no se sentía amenazada p0r Olimpia estaba dispuesta a cuidarla como lo hubiese hecho con una hermana menor.

 

─Lo lograrás, los Stark siempre lo hacen─ sonrió la mayor y ésta solo asintió más animada, ésa era la Wanda que conocía, dulce con los suyos, una fiera si se veía amenazada.

 

Visión siguió husmeando en las notas de su hermana dispuesto a ayudarla, aunque al Humanoide aún no le terminaba de agradar Steve Rogers debía admitir que su padre parecía realmente feliz a su lado antes de aquella batalla, la sonrisa de Tony era mucho mas amable y honesta, así que ayudaría a que el perdón llegara a ellos. 

 

En el comedor quedó un solitario Steve, Tony se había marchado hace mucho dejándolo solo para comerse la cabeza en hallar una manera de conseguir el perdón de su amado, sin embargo no hallaba una forma lo suficiente buena para lograrlo, todo lo que se le ocurría rondaba lo cursi y pasado de moda, y es que en realidad ¿existía una forma correcta de pedir perdón en un caso como ese? ¿Qué haría? ¿enviarle flores con una nota que dijese “Lamento nunca revelarte el nombre del asesino de tus padres y casi matarte por su causa, perdóname”? Claro que no, pero tampoco tenía opciones… No era bueno diciendo lo que sentía, por lo general era más un hombre de acciones. 

 

También estaba a considerar la relación que Tony sostenía con ese mutante, no quería ni pensar que Tony saliera con ese hombre, pero al verlos juntos intuía una conexión muy fuerte, le sumaba a eso las palabras que le dijese antes que Tony y Olimpia despertaran esa mañana. Austin Black iba por Tony y, aunque doliera de admitir, llevaba la delantera. 

 

─Steve, no has visto tu habitación aún─ la voz de Natasha interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 

─Uhmm…. creo que no─ comentó sin mucho interés en ser regañado, cosa que acontecerá pronto.

 

─Así que… ¿hablaron como personas civilizadas?─ preguntó midiendo el terreno.

 

─Sin gritos si es lo que te interesa saber... ─ suspiró ─Pero está lejos de perdonarme, lo arruiné Nat, como un idiota lo arruiné… No hay nadie más que él, jamá lo habrá… Él es el correcto y le destrocé la vida ¿cómo arreglas algo así?─ y por fin Steve se quebró, ahora más que nunca se sentía impotente ante las consecuencias de sus actos, el Capitán América era un terrible idiota que no podía siquiera arreglar sus errores. 

 

─Si averiguas cómo hacerlo por favor dime….─ ella buscó consolarlo a pesar que no sabía qué decir ─Bruce y yo estamos en una situación parecida, pero lo amo y él me ama y tengo la esperanza que podamos superarlo, tú tienes que intentarlo hasta que te duela el corazón, demuestra que eres digno de su amor, él aún te ama….

 

─¿Cómo lo hago Nat? No he conseguido su perdón, mucho menos conseguiré su amor de vuelta… y ¿has visto a Black? ellos parecen muy cercanos, Tony ríe con él, se entienden, nacieron en la misma época, ¡incluso Olimpia podría ser hija de ambos!─ agregó al borde de un ataque de nervios. 

 

─Tranquilízate Steve, quizás ella no sea hija de ellos, podía ser hija de Tony contigo, o tal vez sea hija de cualquiera de nosotros, quizás mienta acerca del hecho de tener dos padres para despistarnos ¿no has considerado eso?─ allí estaba el regaño que Steve esperaba,

 

─Nat, por favor, ella tiene los ojos de Tony, estoy seguro que es su hija….

 

─Ella  dijo que viene de un mundo donde tu y Tony jamás pelearon, ¿has considerado que en ese futuro tengas una familia con él?─ explicó paciente la espía.

 

─Aún si es así, ¿no se fue ese futuro al demonio?─ el rubio dijo aún más desesperado.

 

─Ahora ya sabes qué hacer soldado ¡arregla esta mierda pronto y recupera a tu hombre!─ gritó ella triunfal y aunque Steve estuvo a punto de regañarla por la palabrota empleada pudo más la felicidad de encontrar la salida a sus problemas. 

 

─¡Gracias!─ gritó saliendo del lugar para buscar a la única que le diría cómo proceder, Olimpia. 

 

─De nada...─  respondió Natasha en un suspiro, ahora quien se comía la cabeza para arreglar las cosas con su respectivo amor era ella. ¿cómo resolvería el asunto de Bruce? ─¿Por qué te enamoraste?─ se dijo ocultando el rostro en sus manos avergonzada de llegar a esa situación. 

 

La historia de Bruce y Natasha estaba para aún, él la dejó sola cuando más lo necesitó y ella a pesar de todo no podía perdonarle eso. Cada noche que pasó intentando olvidarlo solo consiguió que sus sentimientos crecieran, el dolor de sentirse traicionada por Bruce no la dejaba y en ocasiones sentía que moriría por su causa. El encuentro fue intenso, sin embargo pasada la emoción las dudas y reclamos saltaron, ella quería explicaciones y él no sabía qué decir. 

 

_ El cisne antes de morir emite el único canto de su vida… _

 

En algún lugar recordaba haber leído aquella frase, cierta o no, pues no se tomó el tiempo de comprobarlo, temía que su relación con Bruce estuviera muriendo y aquellos días solo fuesen ese último canto de cisne que antecedía al desastre. Incluso llegó a plantearse la idea de interrogar seriamente a Olimpia sobre el futuro, ¿Bruce y ella podrían superar esto? No lo haría porque quizás las respuestas no serían lo que esperaba… 

 

La hora de la comida no tardó en llegar y Rhodey junto a Visión, Wanda y Olimpia se encargaron de preparar todo, ahora que no servía al ejército el ex Coronel descubría que sentía una muy sería pasión por la cocina, aunque al inicio quemaba hasta el agua con el tiempo fue logrando sorprender al exigente paladar de Tony, incluso Visión se aventuró a probar su comida. Jamás hubo tanto ruido en la Mansión Stark desde los tiempos de María y Howard, el jardín se inundó del aroma característico de una parrillada y pronto los Vengadores fueron atraídos por el deseo de probar aquella comida de primera categoría que solo en casa de Tony podrían conseguir sin quedar en bancarrota. 

 

Todo transcurría tranquilamente, en un ambiente cordial aquellos que pelearon en bandos contrarios comentaban la vida sin atisbo de rencor, excepto Steve y Tony que se evitaban, el genio consiguió la mejor manera de lograrlo al decidir que su compañero de parrillada sería su buen amigo Austin. 

 

─¿Debo sentirme usado?─ preguntó el mutante al ver que Tony no se apartaba de su lado. 

 

─No te estoy usando─ negó el genio en tono superior. 

 

─Tranquilo, no me molesta─ sonrió pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tony con demasiada confianza buscando provocar aún más la molestia de Steve. 

 

─No lo hago por él─ gruñó Tony al sentirse descubierto.

 

─Ya, y yo soy el Rey de Inglaterra─ se burló.

 

─No hay Rey en Inglaterra… oh, espera...─ Tony se echó a reír al sentirse un tonto al no captar a la primera la broma de su amigo. 

 

─Para ser un genio eres bastante lento─ rió Austin ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte del moreno. 

 

Steve observaba de lejos la escena sintiendo su sangre hervir, verlos  _ coquetear _ le generaba un deseo asesino que luchaba por controlar, el rostro de Tony hacía esas expresiones de complicidad por causa de otro que antes solo dedicaba a él. Bebió un trago de su cerveza buscando bajar el nudo en la garganta que se formó al ver como el albino deslizaba una mano traviesa hacia las caderas de Tony acariciando con descaro la redondez de sus formas.  _ Tranquilo Steve, no lo eches a perder _ , repetía como un mantra.

 

─¿Alguien ha visto a T’challa?─ preguntó Scott haciendo que la mayoría reparara en su ausencia.

 

─No lo he visto desde el desayuno─ comentó simple Austin sin dejar de juguetar con el cuerpo de Tony. 

 

─Creo que dijo algo acerca de visitar a aquella mutante… ¿Ororo, Uroro? no recuerdo─ aclaró Tony con tranquilidad fingida pues estaba por darle un puñetazo a Austin como no dejara de ser tan mano larga. 

 

─¿T’challa conoce a Storm?─ preguntó asombrado Scott ganándose una mirada de incredulidad hasta de la misma Wanda quien parecía no saber nunca nada de nada. 

 

─Creo que eso era obvio ¿que SHIELD no te deja leer los periódicos? Él está sumamente interesado en ella, se les ha visto muy juntos últimamente─ comentó Rhodey tranquilamente dando vuelta al filete que cocinaba. *

 

Steve sonrió, T’challa estaba interesado en alguien que no era SU Tony, la noticia no podía más que sentarle de maravilla, un rival menos de quién preocuparse, ahora solo quedaba encargarse de ese mutante que pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo del moreno. Tony nunca lo dejó hacer ese tipo de cosas en público, aunque si lo pensaba un poco era él quién decidía no hacerlas… ¿acaso en el fondo estaba avergonzado de tener esa clase de sentimientos por un hombre? No, definitivamente no era eso, simplemente ese pudor y recato que manifestaba en todo evitaba que fuese un poco más atrevido con su pareja, ahora que los veía juguetear de esa forma en público solo anhelaba no haberse deshecho de esos pensamientos retrógradas y explorar un poco más a Tony, llamar su atención con juegos cariñosos que lograban mayor intimidad. 

 

Una mano se posó en su hombro y él respondió con un puñetazo que por suerte no dio en su objetivo pues se habría lamentado toda la vida, quién lo tocaba no era otra que Olimpia, asustada por la  reacción de Steve ahora levitaba con las manos dispuestas a atacar los puntos débiles del hombre. ─¡Oh Dios, lo lamento!─ dijo tan pronto observó ese gesto de terror en el rostro de la chica, ese gesto que vio reflejado también en Tony tres años antes. 

 

─¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Rogers?!─ gritó Tony yendo a ella furioso, Austin también acudió dispuesto a ponerle freno a Steve si llegaba incluso a mover un músculo más. 

 

─¡Lo siento!─ habló arrepentido. 

 

─¿Estás bien?─ Tony se dirigió a Olimpia ofreciendo su mano para que bajara, ella lo hizo totalmente pálida, la reacción instintiva de ella fue tan clara que ahora Steve se creía un monstruo. 

 

─Sí, yo… estoy bien─ dijo tan pronto logró hilar las palabras para formar una frase ─Fue mi culpa, yo debí anunciarme antes… es solo que… yo…. lo siento─ decía con la vista fija en el rubio como si le reprochara algo, asustada, su padre jamás le levantó la mano, siempre fue un hombre amoroso, sin embargo el hombre que tenía enfrente distaba mucho de ser su padre. Su cerebro buscaba procesar lo sucedido sin echarse a llorar, siempre tuvo ese defecto, ser sentimental era uno de los peores castigos que le dieran pues rara vez podía controlarse. 

 

─Seguramente el Capitán no quiso hacerlo─ dijo Visión más como una advertencia que un reclamo.

 

─Por supuesto─Comentó Wanda prácticamente guardando en sus brazos a Olimpia, Steve ahora estaba más que perdido, incluso Wanda lo miraba con furia ─sin embargo creo que lo mejor es que no se acerque a Olimpia hasta que esté tranquila─ no dio espacio a réplica pues Visión se unió al abrazo protector levitando y sacandolas de allí. 

 

─¡Compórtate!─ el grito de Tony resonó en su mente antes de sentir como su mano  se estampaba en sus mejillas volteando su rostro. ─¡Vienes a mi casa y generas este caos, discúlpate!─ ordenó Tony ante la mirada atenta de todos.

 

─Lo siento, lo siento, no quise hacerlo, lo lamento─ dijo desesperado ante la mirada decepcionada de su amado moreno. ─No le quise hacer daño─ dijo y de pronto entendió que posiblemente casi golpea a su hija. ─Oh dios, ¡qué hice!─ gritó molesto consigo mismo ─Tony, no se repetirá, nunca. jamás─ prometió casi desesperado dispuesto a disculparse con Olimpia todas las veces que fuese necesario. 

 

─Oigan chicos, esto se puso muy pesado─ intervino Austin augurando que de no frenar a ese par iniciarían otra Guerra Civil ─Esto es una parrillada, así que disfrutemos de ella─ sonrió usando sus poderes para calmar a todos y generar ese ambiente cordial de antes.

 

Tony respiró mucho más tranquilo dejándose arrastrar por Austin hasta el otro extremo del jardín, volvieron a lo suyo, las bromas y los  _ inocentes _ juegos de manos. Steve por su parte aunque más tranquilo no dejaba de repasar lo sucedido, la mirada de ella con el terror dibujado en ellos, su voz quebrada… ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo? 

 

Incluso si los celos lo consumen no existía justificación para reaccionar de forma agresiva, levantarle la mano a ella le parecía un crimen tan castigable como el traicionar a Tony.

 

─¿Capitán?─ la voz asustada de Olimpia se coló sigilosa en su mente.

 

─Niña ¿estás bien?─ respondió él preocupado.

 

─Sí, no se preocupe─ ahora se podía apreciar que respondía mucho más relajada.

 

─Perdona por mi actitud de hace unos momentos, no debí reaccionar de esa manera, ni contigo ni con nadie. 

 

─No, no se preocupe, yo tuve la culpa por entrometerme cuando claramente estaba alterado…

 

─¿Dónde estás? quiero verte…

 

─En el laboratorio, Visión y Wanda volverán a la parrillada y podremos hablar, necesito decirle algo.

 

No tardaron mucho en regresar Visión y Wanda al lugar, Steve se escabulló tan pronto como la atención se centró en la competencia que tenían Clint y Scott sobre quién podía comer un filete más rápido sin respirar. Tony observó a Steve marcharse y aunque quiso ir tras él decidió que ya suficiente masoquismo era vivir con él como para seguirlo, así que volvió a concentrarse en el par de tontos. 

 

Con la ayuda de Friday el rubio logró dar con el laboratorio de Tony, sonrió con nostalgia pues era tan parecido a aquel que usara en la Torre Stark, en ese lugar solían pasar tiempo alejados del mundo, algunas ocasiones también era su campo de batalla teniendo a Steve como ganador, solía lograr que Tony durmiera lo necesario y tomara algunos descansos, conforme avanzaba su relación se tomaba muchas más atribuciones y el moreno a regañadientes seguía sus instrucciones. “ _ Vamos a la cama” “Puedes enfermar” “debes comer” “Quiero pasar tiempo contigo” _ Seguramente era Black quien hacía esas cosas por Tony ahora, o quizás no necesitaría hacerlo pues Tony decidiría por cuenta propia que quería pasar más tiempo con él, ir de vacaciones juntos a cualquier lado pues Tony ya no debía correr a salvar el mundo a cada dos minutos. 

 

Steve suspiró intentando no deprimirse ante tal escenario donde no hacía falta en la vida del moreno. apartó esas ideas de su mente y entró, allí lo esperaba Olimpia luciendo con el ánimo alegre de siempre. 

 

─¿Hola?─ dijo Steve y ella sonrió.

 

─¿Sabías que Wall Street ha presentado ganancias?─ respondió ella leyendo las noticias en el Washington Post ─¿Y que Rusia planea una excursión a Marte? Es tan extraño leer cosas como estas…

 

─Sé cómo se siente─ sonrió Steve, él también provenía de otro tiempo y aunque ella ya conocía el pasado y sus inventos no dejaría de sorprenderle sus particularidades. ─Puede ser algo confuso estar en un tiempo que no es el tuyo…

 

─Suenas como un anciano─ se burló ella con ese tono confianzudo que usaba Tony ─Pero este es tu mundo Steve Rogers, quizás naciste en otra época pero tu destino era vivir este tiempo.

 

El comentario no le sentó muy bien al rubio por el hecho de llevar completa veracidad en su mensaje, él no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado, su vida literalmente se fue al diablo por querer que todos se adaptasen al mundo de donde provenía sin él dar nada a cambio, Tony resultó ser el más afectado en todo ello.

 

─¿Qué querías decirme?─ suspiró frustrado con su poca tolerancia.

 

─La gema de la realidad me enseñó diferentes escenarios del futuro que conozco, algunos mucho peores que otros, pero en todos existía un punto en común, el Capitán América se volvía el Capitán Hydra─ Olimpia se detuvo un momento para meditar sus siguientes palabras ─su conversión sucedía tras asesinar a Iron Man… asesinarlo en un ataque de ira… 

 

El soldado parpadeó un momento atónito por la revelación que ella hacía, ¿podría llegar a asesinar al hombre de su vida? ¿Mataría a Tony en el futuro? 

 

─Nunca mataría a Tony… jamás─ intentó convencerse, sin embargo tres años atrás lo dejó agonizando a su suerte en un lugar tan desolado como Siberia. 

 

─Capitán, en sus manos está no hacerlo… usted aún lo ama, lo veo en sus ojos, lo siento en ser, pero también sabe que algo oscuro se está gestando dentro de usted, sus ojos me hablan de una batalla interna y nadie puede ayudarlo, nadie…

 

─¿Debería dejarlo libre? así no le causaría daño.

 

─Divididos caerán ¿le es familiar esa frase? No puede huir, por un futuro donde vuelvan a estar juntos, donde tengan todo cuanto desean tiene que enfrentar junto a él lo que viene. 

 

─¿Sabes qué es?

 

─No, y me da miedo no saberlo… los enemigos que vendrán los desconozco, vivo resguardada por el amor de mis padres y el intento de tener una vida normal, a pesar de combatir el crimen MODOK fue lo más peligroso que tuve que enfrentar hasta que la línea temporal se fracturó… no soy tan poderosa, no soy tan especial, quizás en unas horas ya no exista.

 

La gema del Tiempo comenzó a brillar repentinamente distrayéndolos de la conversación, Olimpia la observó asustada, cerró los ojos y pudo conectarse con quién transmitía del otro lado, muy lejos, como si su procedencia fuese de otra galaxia la voz de su padre la llamó. 

 

_ Amelia, ¿te encuentras bien? Papá ha logrado abrir un canal temporal para saber de ti... _ ─ la clara voz de Steve la saludaba del otro lado. 

 

_ ¡Padre! no sé qué hacer, ¿cómo lo arreglo? _

 

_ Une al equipo, tu papá siempre usó una frase que se volvió nuestro mantra ¡Vengadores Unidos!  _

 

_ Los extraño _

 

_ Te amamos, pase lo que pase, no lo olvides nunca. _

 

La gema perdió su brillo y ella salió del trance, Steve la veía preocupado pues otra vez lucía tan pálida como antes de desmayarse el día anterior ─¿Estás bien?─ dijo el rubio preparado para pedir refuerzos.

 

─Sí, ahora lo estoy─ sonrió con los ojos llorosos ─he recordado a qué he venido, a unir un equipo.

 

─Nosotros…

 

─¿A cuál otro?─ se echó a reír contagiando a Steve, hacía meses que el rubio no reía, años desde que lo hizo con tanta soltura. 

 

En el jardín el ambiente era relajado, incluso las cosas entre Natasha y Bruce parecían menos tensas, la comida estaba por concluir y ninguno mostraba el mínimo interés en hablar sobre entrenamientos o villanos, por fan un día libre de todos los males del mundo. Sin embargo lo hermoso del momento se interrumpió cuando Friday anunció la visita de Rocket y Groot. 

 

─¡Stark! ¿Quién te crees para organizar una parrillada sin mí?─ gritó el Mapache desde la puerta del jardín.

 

─Un millonario, filántropo…

 

─Ya, ya… ¡Tienes mucho qué explicar!─ gruñó caminando hacia Tony sin fijarse siquiera en los demás. 

 

─No tengo nada que decirle a un roedor con malos modales─ picó Tony haciendo que Rocket le saltara al cuello molesto.

 

─Retira tus palabras─ gruñó mostrando los dientes, Groot por su parte se dedicaba a ver las flores ignorando el alboroto que su generaba.

 

─Rata─ se burló Tony y contrario a lo que todos creían Rocket se echó a reír complacido por la actitud de Tony.

 

─El mismo Stark de siempre─ decía entre risas.

 

─¿Qué te trae por mi humilde morada?─ fanfarroneaba Tony. 

 

─Parece que le diste acogida a nuestra interferencia, quise enterarme─ de un salto bajó del cuello de Tony dispuesto a robar alguno de los filetes que Rhodey servía a sus comensales.

 

─Se llama Olimpia, larga historia, no te interesa─ el genio se encongió de hombros a tiempo que daba un pisotón a Austin para que se encargase de mantener a la chica lejos de ellos. 

 

─Claro que sí, ella tiene una gema del universo, claro que quiero saber que pasa ¿me quieres ocultar algo Anthony?─ los ojillos del Mapache dieron una mirada de desconfianza al moreno y para su desgracia no pudo sino verse adorable.

 

─¿Quién es esa cosita adorable?─ Olimpia llegó corriendo para tomar a Rocket en brazos como si de un oso de peluche se tratase ─Mira que hermosa colita, y esos bigotes ¿me lo puedo quedar?─  decía abrazando y toqueteando al pobre Rocket quien solo atinó a revolverse en los brazos de la humana que osaba llamarlo  _ cosita y adorable _ , además de sugerir tomarlo como mascota.

 

─¡Suéltame interferencia!─ gritaba Rocket indignado por el maltrato. 

 

─No te muevas, tienes que tomar un baño, quizás tengas pulgas ¿debería llamar a un veterinario?─ agregó ella logrando que la furia corriera por Rocket, suficiente tenía con soportar a todos esos insignificantes humanos como para dejar que una humana cualquiera viniese a tratarlo como uno de esos animales que les gusta criar. 

 

─Soy Rocket Raccoon, líder de los Guardianes de la Galaxia ¡No tengo pulgas!─ gritó logrando liberarse del agarre de ella.

 

─Lo siento mapachito… digo Rocket─ se disculpó ella apenada por la confusión, Tony reía totalmente divertido por la escena, esperaba que Friday guardara ese momento, Star Lord seguramente pagaría bien por ese material.

 

─¡Aléjate de mi! ahora huelo a humano ¡Groot ayúdame a quitar esta peste!─ gruñó haciendo que el árbol llegase hasta él ofreciendo un brazo para que su amigo limpiara su pelaje. 

 

Olimpia sonreía entre avergonzada y divertida por el peculiar personaje que los visitaba, el resto de Vengadores simplemente observaban la escena temerosos de provocar la furia de Rocket, ese mapache podría asesinarlos si se lo proponía. 

 

─¡Tú! interrumpes la línea del tiempo y ensucias mi cuerpo con tus manos humanas, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo me lleva quitar el olor a humano? ¡Mucho!─ chillaba señalando a Olimpia con rencor. 

 

─Lo siento, lo siento─ repetía ella sin sentirlo realmente, aún le parecía adorable.

 

─¡No te perdonaré!─ gruñó. 

 

─Ya dijo que lo sientes ¿qué más quieres?─ intervino Tony cansado de los gritos de su no-invitado.

 

─Una explicación coherente del por qué ella está aquí─ habló aun molesto ─ ¡y la quiero ya!

 

─Será mejor que te sientes─ suspiró Tony y el mapache se acomodó en una de las ramas-brazos de Groot dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella tenía por decir. 

 

La historia fue contada por Olimpia accediendo a responder algunas preguntas, demostrando sus poderes y entreteniendo a la audiencia con uno que otro truco, la tarde comenzaba a caer para cuando el escudriño terminó, en el jardín solo quedaban Tony, Olimpia, Groot y Rocket, el resto disfrutaba de diferentes ocupaciones, aunque en general se deleitaban con la libertad de un lugar adaptado a sus necesidades sin el molesto ojo de Fury persiguiendolos todo el tiempo.

 

Cuando ella terminó de hablar aún se mantenía el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Rocket, Groot parecía triste y Tony aún más afectado por sus demonios internos, ella reveló algo muy malo, en la realidad que comenzaba a construirse a partir de la falla temporal Los Guardianes no existían, SHIELD había caído y ningún superhéroe podría salvar al mundo o al universo. Thanos poseía casi todas las gemas y de hacerse con la Gema de la Mente, Visión moriría, después buscaría la del Tiempo y ella o su antiguo portador morirían. 

 

─Yo soy Groot─ se oyó del árbol y todos asintieron a pesar que cada uno lo interpretó a su manera. 

 

─Los Guardianes ayudaremos a reparar la falla─ dijo un Rocket extremadamente serio. 

 

─Nos harán falta, ellos hallarán pronto la forma de impedir que lo logremos, comunica lo que te he dicho a tus compañeros, los vamos a necesitar─ pidió Olimpia y él asintió. 

 

Tras una despedida breve Groot y Rocket se marcharon dejando a Tony y Olimpia solos, la tarde llegaba pronto y el viento comenzaba a soplar, Manhattan solía ser una ciudad fría incluso en los días de verano, sin embargo ambos parecían cómodos con aquel clima casi otoñal. 

 

─No tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas─ habló ella rompiendo el silencio. 

 

─Quiero hacerlo─ suspiró tomando por fin una decisión. ─Lo haré─ concluyó intentando alejar así las dudas que le generaba aún acceder a ello. 

 

─No podrás arrepentirte después…

 

─Es por un bien mayor─ tragó grueso antes de mencionar ─Lo perdonaré.

 

Y Olimpia quién se refería al regreso de Iron Man simplemente sonrió, quizás el futuro cambie, quizás ella nunca llegue a nacer, sin embargo en ese instante supo que en cualquier realidad existente sus padres siempre volverían a unirse. 

  
*Como dato curioso Storm/Tormenta estuvo casada con T'challa en los comics.   
  
Hola preciosuras, gracias por leer y comentar los capítulos, sigan dejándome saber que les parece la historia,  un beso.   



	7. Capitulo VII -Escucha-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que publicaría este capitulo el primer fin de semana de febrero sin embargo he tenido un proceso de adaptación bastante complicado a mis nuevas actividades. Se me ha complicado demasiado tomar un tiempo y escribir el capitulo, sin embargo prometo no tardar tanto como esta vez. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicatoria especial a quienes han comentado la historia, a mis gatos por dejarme tomar un respiro y echarse a dormir lo suficiente para que pudiera terminar de escribir el capitulo y a mi Steve en rol. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Capitulo VII** **  
** **─Escucha─**

 

─¿Me repites por qué estamos despiertos tan temprano?─ bostezó Tony recargándose en el hombro de Austin buscando volver a dormir.

 

─Tony son las seis de la mañana, no exageres─ Austin alborotó los cabellos de su amigo esperando alejar el sueño y lo quejumbroso que podía ser.

 

─Cinco minutos más─ se quejó el moreno abrazándose al albino que suspiró resignado correspondiendo el abrazo del somnoliento Tony Stark.

 

Los Vengadores, T’challa y Scott  fueron sacados de sus cálidas camas por Olimpia tan pronto como los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron en el cielo, Friday amablemente se ofreció a usar los despertadores especiales cuando algunos se negaron a ponerse en pie. La chica parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche planeando aquello, bajo sus ojos se apreciaba un par de ojeras y una expresión un tanto maniaca se dibujaba en su rostro dando la sensación de que por fin había enloquecido. 

 

─Buenos días a todos─ dijo tras emitir un silbido que logró despertar a Tony por completo ─Como saben mi cabeza y las de todos aquí están en peligro y no podemos trabajar en destruir al enemigo si aún no son un equipo, tuve tiempo suficiente para observar que algunos de ustedes se guardan rencor por la pelea de hace tres años, también tenemos invitados que quieran o no se convertirán en Vengadores─ en ese punto clavó la mirada en Scott Lang que fingía ser invisible y a T’challa que mantenía esa sonrisa amable en su rostro. ─Debo avisarles que mi decisión no está a discusión, ni Tony ni nadie puede negarse a mis métodos, tampoco pueden acudir a Friday pues está a mi servicio hasta el final y no intenten sobornar a Rhodey quién fungirá como mi asistente. 

 

─¿Qué es esto? ¿La Academia Vengadores?─ preguntó molesto Clint dispuesto a poner una flecha en medio de los ojos al primero que lo fastidiara.

 

─Mejor Sr. Barton, ¡Bienvenidos al Campamento Vengadores!─ la sonrisa más que divertida de ella provocó un escalofrío en todos, incluído Visión que tenía la esperanza depositada en su hermana. 

 

─Si es un campamento ¿no deberían haber casas de campaña, un bosque y pájaros pareciendo lindos aunque en silencio te observen con odio por invadir su espacio?─ observó Tony. 

 

─Sí, pero como no podemos salir de la Mansión Stark usaremos una alternativa tecnológica, con la impecable ayuda de Friday quitamos algunos escombros y las fallas del programa que Tony creó para simular misiones. Pero no se preocupen no echarán de menos nada, todo es muy real. 

 

─Esto será interesante...─ se quejó Tony y no estaba lejos de la realidad, aquel jueguito inventado por Olimpia tenía intenciones mucho más personales, estaba diseñado para que Tony y Steve estuviesen obligados a convivir, por lo general preferiría llevar las cosas con mayor calma, sin embargo las circunstancias apremiaban. 

 

─Distribuí las parejas y no pueden cambiar, tendrán que estar juntos desde el inicio hasta el fin, se protegerán y ayudarán, serán el uno para el otro. Black Widow y Ant-Man, Visión y Hulk, Scarlet Witch y Black Panther, Iron Man y Captain America, Austin Black y Hawkeye. Rhodey y yo monitoreamos el ejercicio, por favor busquen a su pareja asignada, buena suerte─ Olimpia cambió el escenario, realmente nunca estuvieron en los jardines de la Mansión Stark, habían sido guiados a la bóveda que Tony construyera pensando en que necesitarían simular batallas para mejorar el rendimiento. 

 

A regañadientes algunos y otros complacidos con su suerte obedecieron a Olimpia quien ahora solo era una voz que salía de todos lados, se veían rodeados de diferentes escenarios, algunos bosque, otros playa, sin embargo en el caso de Tony y Steve las cosas fueron diferentes, no era vegetación, no era arena, tampoco un planeta lejano, se trataba de algo más retorcido, algo que movía las fibras de ambos de tal manera que podría causar una herida aún más grande. 

 

Estaban otra vez en Alemania, el momento exacto en que se conocieron, esa ocasión en que Tony llegó volando con la música a todo volumen presumiendo de ser el maravilloso Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, las personas lucían atemorizadas por causa de un revoltoso Loki. Ella pensó en todo, ella los llevó a aquel lejano momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron, no existía alternativa, en cualquier otro universo ese siempre fue el punto de partida para su relación. no habría otro inicio más perfecto que aquel, ese era el viejo Tony, aquel a quien le daba igual el mundo, él quería sentirse amado, ya había aprendido algo en el camino pero le faltaba mucho por comprender acerca de la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano, él sufrió pero jamás tuvo el tiempo de sentirse humano, de creerse con el derecho de acceder a la gloriosa oportunidad de conocer el amor, el único atisbo de ello fue su madre, sin embargo muy poco recordaba de ello, solo el recuerdo de su padre dejándolo de lado martillaba constantemente en su mente. Steve por su parte apenas comprendía el concepto de amor, fuera de su madre nunca experimentó tal cosa, Bucky le ofreció cobijo y apoyo emocional sin embargo no “esa” clase de amor que es capaz de llenar el alma como tal. Creyó que Peggy era el gran amor que buscaba sin embargo el tiempo los separó, pasó años congelado, inconsciente a cualquier sentimiento y cuando creyó que jamás hallaría a otra persona de carácter tan especial, Tony llegó volando en ese traje tan extraño para alardear de sí mismo. 

 

─¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Olimpia!─ el grito de Tony se escuchó retumbando en el lugar atrayendo la atención de Steve que contemplaba sin atinar a reaccionar aquel momento de su vida, el más importante. 

 

─Diseñé este campamento para sanar viejas heridas en el equipo, pero me tomé la libertad de traerlos de vuelta al principio para sanar esas heridas que dejó la guerra, no puedo decir que fueron equipo porque fueron mucho más─ la voz de Olimpia se sintió suave, casi como un susurro que provenía de ningún lugar. Steve y Tony se vieron confundidos ─Solo ustedes saben el significado de este momento, lo importante que es en la historia de sus vidas.

 

La voz de Olimpia desapareció y Tony apretó los labios con fuerza, estar allí era doloroso, cada día luchaba por dejar a Steve atrás, dejarlo para siempre en el pasado y avanzar, sin embargo no lograba sacarlo del corazón, no podía ignorar lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo mucho que anhelaba su amor, para Tony cada día de su vida sin Steve era una lenta agonía que disfrazaba con una falsa mejoría. Con los meses su alma era consumida por el odio y el amor hacia Steve Rogers. 

 

─Así fue─ habló Steve haciendo que Tony parpadeara dejando caer las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos sin él darse cuenta ─Aquí nos conocimos, aquí te vi por primera vez─ para el rubio también resultaba difícil ver aquello, a ese Steve que decidió no amar y que ignoraba las vueltas y giros que la vida daría. 

 

─Si pudiera cambiar algo en toda mi vida sería este momento─ dijo Tony con la voz grave ocultando el dolor que le provocaba decirlo. ─Jamás te hubiera conocido, nada de esto estaría pasando.

 

─Tony...─ Steve volteó a verlo con dolor, así marcaba él la línea entre lo bueno y lo malo y el rubio estaba en el apartado de lo indeseable, Tony deseaba jamás haberle conocido, eso era más de lo que cualquiera soportaría. 

 

─¿No sientes lo mismo Steve? Así tu podrías estar feliz con él ─la alusión a Bucky fue tan obvia que Steve se odió por causar esos pensamientos en Tony. 

 

─Jamás sentiría eso, a él nunca lo quise de la manera en que te quiero a ti

 

─¡Mientes!─ gritó viéndolo furioso ─¡Mientes maldito traidor! arriesgaste lo que teníamos por él, mantuviste su sombra presente todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, a donde vieras lo buscabas, desaparecías por meses para dar con él… No merecía que me hicieras eso ¿qué era? ¿tu premio de consolación?─ explotó Tony cayendo de rodillas sobrepasado por sus sentimientos, cubrió su rostro con sus manos para que Steve no viera cuán devastado se hallaba, el otro lado de Tony se revelaba, ese inseguro lleno de miedos que removía la herida constantemente. 

 

¿Qué podría decir en ese momento si Tony ponía la verdad tan cruda como era? ¿Excusarse? No, eso los llevó a ese punto, en tantas ocasiones ignoró la molestia del moreno ante sus excursiones en busca de Bucky, abusó del hecho de que Tony comprendiera su necesidad de dar con su amigo, ahora comprendía que el daño que le hizo al genio fue mucho mayor que un escudo a punto de enterrarse en su pecho. ─Soy un idiota Tony─ bajó hasta la altura del moreno quedando también de rodillas, sabía que tras esas manos habían miles de lágrimas bañando el rostro del hombre más hermoso ─Te descuidé y apenas ahora lo entiendo, te hacía daño todos los días creyendo que estarías allí siempre, serías mi incondicional, dando por sentado que soportarías mis indecisiones, entiendo que a pesar de tener al amor frente a mi lo único que hice fue correr como un cobarde. 

 

─Lo entendía, sabía que era perder a alguien, si pudiera recuperar a mis padres lo haría, pero hubiese pedido tu ayuda, esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo, yo me comprometí con lo que teníamos, tú nunca estuviste seguro de querer estar conmigo─ soltó limpiándose las lágrimas con ira ─ Yo estaba para ti, te escuchaba, cuidaba tu sueño, te entregué mi cuerpo y mi alma, te amé con devoción ¿y qué recibí? Me ocultaste la verdad sobre el asesino de mis padres, huías siempre de un compromiso real conmigo, vivías en un pasado que no se puede cambiar ni restaurar, me usaste, eso recibí de ti. 

 

─Tony… 

 

─No Steve, me callé esto todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, ahora tienes que escucharme, todo este tiempo oculté lo que sentía esperando que te dieras cuenta que algo iba mal, deseaba estar a tu lado con todo mi ser, quería una vida contigo, una familia, algo que no llegué a pensar con nadie más, me interesabas más allá de lo sexual, creí que por fin había encontrado mi complemento, el alma gemela que tanto venden los comerciales, me creí capaz de ser amado por alguien, ¡por fin alguien me amaría solo a mi! al fin me amarían por ser solamente yo… ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de esto? Solo fue una fantasía que yo mismo creé. 

 

─Tony… perdóname por hacerte eso, por no entregarme completamente a ti, pero a pesar de todos mis miedos e inseguridades nunca amé ni amaré a nadie como lo hago contigo, estos tres años alejados de ti me han enseñado que mi lugar está junto a ti, que en lugar de enviarte un teléfono celular debí venir a rogar tu perdón aún si me metían en una prisión, debí correr a tu lado, salvar lo nuestro antes que a nadie, porque en mi corazón eres lo principal, eres lo único importante─ y esta vez fue Steve quien se quebró. Él solía llorar a solas durante los últimos tres años, anhelar a Tony al sentir el vacío en su lado de la cama, Al ser el Capitán América se mantenía medianamente presentable para el mundo, sin embargo a solas era solo el hombre atormentado por la culpa, ese hombre que agonizaba por dentro al haber perdido todo lo que amaba en la vida. 

 

Sin ellos saberlo el escenario cambió, imágenes de sus momentos juntos en la Torre Stark aparecieron, momentos captados por Jarvis. 

 

─I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, you've built a love but that love falls apart... your little piece of heaven turns too dark…─ cantó Tony como respuesta a las palabras de Steve qué solo pudo sentirse más culpable si es que era posible.*

 

_ ─Bienvenido a la Torre Stark, tenemos todos los juguetes, espera eso se lo dije a Banner antes─ dijo Tony guiando a Steve por el enorme complejo de habitaciones en que convirtió su casa en la punta del cielo de Manhattan.  _

 

_ ─Esto es enorme Tony, hasta Hulk podría estar aquí y sobraría espacio─ Steve observaba maravillado el lugar, jamás en toda su vida había pisado lugar tan lujoso como ese y menos vivir en él, ahora gracias a la insistencia de Tony por tener al equipo reunido comenzaría a hacerlo. Su modesto apartamento en Brooklyn era suficiente para él pero demasiado frío, otra de las razones para aceptar el ofrecimiento de Tony fue precisamente ese, no estaría solo.  _

 

_ ─Nunca dudes de la generosidad de un Stark mi querido rubio─ Tony rió y Steve lo imitó, últimamente las cosas entre ellos fluían de manera tan natural que a ambos les agradaba cada vez más la compañía del otro.  _

 

_ ─No lo hago Tony─ sin pensarlo alborotó los cabellos del moreno causando una mirada curiosa del hombre. _

 

La escena transcurría y Tony veía con nostalgia ese momento, uno de tantos en que se exploraban mutuamente y medían el grado de interés del otro, esos juegos tontos los llevarían meses después a una de confesiones a la luz del amor. 

 

─Siempre me gustaron tus cabellos oscuros─ dijo Steve rompiendo el silencio que cayó sobre ambos ante el recuerdo ─resaltan tus ojos.

 

─Fue lo primero que tocaste de mí─ murmuró Tony volviendo a quedar en silencio ─Tus ojos, eso me gustó la primera vez… el color me recuerda al vestido favorito de mi madre─ dijo tras unos minutos. Jamás se dijeron esas cosas, nunca mencionaron pequeños detalles como esos que en el pasado habrían sonado cursis y que ahora tenían la pesada carga de la melancolía. 

 

─Quise hacerte el amor desde que te vi con ese traje negro que llevaste a la gala anual de la Fundación Stark. 

 

─Sentí lo mismo esa noche cuando apareciste con el traje azul que compré para ti.

 

─Pensé que te gustaba Banner. 

 

─Creí que te gustaba Romanov

 

─Me enamoré de ti cuando te escuché reír honestamente por primera vez. 

 

─Te amé desde que me obligaste a comer la primera vez. 

 

─Aún te amo…

 

─Me propuse no amarte más… he fracasado todos los días desde que lo hice. 

 

─¿Existe una forma de conseguir tu amor de vuelta?

 

─No lo sé. 

 

Ambos suspiraron, un abismo los separaba, uno lleno de resentimientos y dolor, sin embargo comenzaba a construirse un delgado puente que conectaba a ambos extremos. Era difícil estar ante el amor de su vida y no saber qué rumbo tomar, perdonar las acciones de Steve estaba lejos de ser una posibilidad sin embargo Tony comenzaba a liberarse de eso que lo mantuvo muerto durante esos tres años. Steve por su parte veía el panorama completo, ahora entendía sus errores en toda su expresión. 

 

Rhodey y Olimpia revisaban frecuentemente los escenarios en que se encontraban sus campistas, sin embargo no se atrevieron a tocar el área de Tony y Steve, era algo privado, para el ex coronel sería una falta grave inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás, para Olimpia era algo que escucharía con el tiempo, quizás como cuento para dormir o en las comidas familiares o en un momento de complicidad con sus padres. 

 

─¿Por qué te interesa tanto que estén juntos?─ preguntó Rhodey a Olimpia que masticaba una dona con chispas. 

 

─Hay un futuro donde ellos son felices juntos, hay un par de niños que nacieron de esa unión, un mundo que se fortaleció gracias a su amor, por eso me interesa─ dijo ella en un suspiro, anhelaba su casa, el confort de los brazos de sus padres, incluso a Peter y sus tonterías arácnidas. Deseaba volver lo antes posible, después de todo era solo una chica que extrañaba a su familia. 

 

─Tones ha sufrido mucho por él, pero aún lo ama, si esto sale bien ese futuro del que hablas quizás esté allí para cuando vuelvas─ sonrió él comprensivo. 

 

─Es lo que más deseo, tener mi vida tal y como la conocí hasta hace unos meses, no haber perdido a las personas que perdí, no tener miedo a desaparecer o peor, que el sacrificio del antiguo portador sea en vano. Llevo esta gema conmigo por una razón que desconozco en su completa magnitud, sin embargo haré honor a la misión que se me entregó. 

 

─Casi te escuchas como Steve Rogers 

 

─Pasé mucho tiempo con él─ sonrió recordado su vida junto a sus padres, la vida que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. ─Esta gema me recuerda que tengo un hogar al cual volver si lucho lo suficiente. 

 

Ambos volvieron a monitorear a sus campistas, Visión y Hulk eran el avance mayor mientras que Austin y Hawkeye parecían no ir a ningún sitio, Olimpia sonrió pues el joven Austin era muy parecido al mayor, tampoco le agradaba Hawkeye y nunca pudieron llevarse bien, la treta de unirlos fue para ella hallar la explicación que nunca le dieron sobre sus desacuerdos y mantener a Tony lejos de la única persona a la que pediría como compañero. 

 

─¿Oyes eso Tony?─ dijo Steve recostado en lo que parecía el jardín de la Torre Stark ─Es Nueva York.

 

─Tan bella y ruidosa─ sonrió echado a la par del rubio, sin tocarse y sin hablar habían firmado un pacto de no agresión que ayudaría al equipo. ─Mi madre solía decir que se haría más grande y yo debía estar preparado para ello. 

 

─¿Cómo?

 

─No lo sé, dijo que me lo diría en la cena… nunca llegó─ Otra vez el llanto apareció y Steve ofreció un abrazo para consolarlo, uno muy suave que no obligaba a nada a Tony, solo buscaba darle algo en qué apoyarse. 

 

─No tienes que guardarlo más, aquí nadie nos ve─ dijo Steve y Tony asintió sin dejar de llorar, de pronto todo lo pasado en su vida volvía martillando con fuerza para volverlo un amasajillo de emociones. 

 

Pasaron las siguientes horas en silencio, abrazados sin preocuparse por nada más que respirar, sin moverse se mantenían juntos, ni siquiera dolía, las verdades dichas parecían ser un buen bálsamo para el rencor. Quizás el inicio a conseguir el perdón.

  
*La canción es listen to your heart de Roxette. 


	8. Capitulo VIII -Tres-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No andaba muerta y lamentablemente tampoco de parranda, estuve ocupada, pero volví resuelta a darles un nuevo capitulo, aprecio cada comentario que dejan así que les dejo una pequeña introducción que si bien no tiene nada que ver con la historia quería escribirlo. Espero que disfruten este pequeño desastre que dejo al inicio. Comenten y por favor sigan la historia. 
> 
> Un beso.

En un lejano lugar el Staff de Against All Odds conoce el libreto del capítulo VIII de la historia que hace posible las fantasías de venganza de la escritora que quedó devastada después de ver Civil War en el cine, la que al salir fue directamente al estacionamiento gritando a sus acompañantes lo mal que le sentó ver a Steve Rogers siendo tan idiota con Tony, la misma que se pasó todo el tiempo en el auto haciendo sonidos extraños porque no lograba articular palabra después de una fase de negación. Sí, esa que llegó a casa y al estar en su cama revisando Facebook posteó uno que otro mensaje de odio para el Capitán América por traicionar a su _rollito de canela_ , como cariñosamente llama a Tony.

 

Tony alza la mano confundido pues parece que ha llegado a la página dos donde ocurre una escena extraña ─¿Por qué tienen que llegar más animales a la Mansión? No es un zoológico─ dice molesto por la aparición de un peludo ser en el capitulo.

 

─A mi no me metas─ grita Rocket Racoon desde la cocina comiéndose el tarro completo de galletas mientras Groot intenta revivir la única maceta marchita en la cornisa.

 

─No habla de ti─ dice Steve Rogers repasando la escena. ─Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Tony ¿es necesario hacer esto? ¡Apenas nos diste una escena tierna!

 

─¿Alguien vio la barra de uranio que estaba en mi habitación?─ dice Hulk haciendo retumbar el suelo seguido por Natasha que intenta por quinta vez que Bruce vuelva y se encargue de encontrar el peligro radioactivo que parece haber en casa.

 

─No─ contesta alguno sin quitar la mirada de la autora que pacientemente desde su silla cómoda y con la tablet en las manos desde donde revisa los comentarios que dejan sus amados lectores duda en responder a lo que Tony y Steve dicen.

 

─Mi rollito, no será un zoológico, aunque si te apetece te puedo poner orejas y una cola, después de todo esto puede transformarse en un Omegaverse, y ¿Adivina quién es el Omega? Sí, fondue por ti mi amado─ guiña al moreno y Steve ríe bajo. ─En cuanto a ti mi rubio traidor, mereces sufrir, no has pagado suficiente por lo que le hiciste a ese hermoso bebé─ señala a Tony ─Por cierto ¿dónde está Olimpia?

 

─La vi junto a Pietro─ grita Star Lord corriendo tras Clint por tomar su vieja cinta titulada _Awesome Mix Vol. 1_ , regalo de su madre.

 

─¿Por qué Pietro está aquí? Hoy no tenía llamado…─ la autora se pone de pie yendo a reprender el amor juvenil de la hija del Stony y el niño de Sokovia supuestamente muerto al que revivió pero que podría matar si Tony se lo pide.

 

─Controlen sus hormonas─ la autora los regaña pero realmente están asustados de Tony y Steve que observan tras ella con cara de pocos amigos.

 

─Amelia dijimos veinte pasos de distancia─ reprende Steve y Tony asiente.

 

─¡Peter!─ grita Tony y el arácnido se aparece seguido de Wade que termina por desaparecer cuando Steve arroja su escudo hacia él por estar tras su hijo.

 

─¿Ahora leemos el guión aquí?─ la voz del animal invitado aparece, una sonrisa macabra en los labios de la autora, una mirada de interés por parte de Tony y un Steve celoso que cubre a Tony en un abrazo.

 

─Te esperábamos querido─ lo recibe la autora con gusto ─Es tiempo de hacer lo tuyo.

 

─¿Caos y confusión?

 

─¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Acaso crees que te pediré consejos de maquillaje?

 

─Podría darlos

 

─Sí, cuando el exceso de delineador y la moda Kiss vuelvan.

 

Y así es un día normal con el staff de Against All Odds, su autora menos favorita y nuestro invitado especial, así que si llegaron hasta este punto, es momento que el caos… digo, el capitulo comience.

* * *

 

**Capitulo VIII**

**─Tres─**

 

En el caso de Wanda y T’challa todo fue incómodo desde el inicio, pues si bien ninguno de los dos parecía tener algo en contra del otro no entendían por qué estaban juntos, no solo la distancia generacional sino la diferencia de mundos, mientras él era el actual Rey de Wakanda y actuaba con la seriedad del caso, ella iba por allí haciendo berrinches porque no la dejaban salir. 

 

─Lo conseguiste─ dijo él tras un momento en que la fogata que crearon iluminaba sus rostros ─conseguiste el perdón de Anthony, aunque en realidad no hiciste nada para merecerlo. 

 

─¿De qué hablas?─ murmuró ella intrigada.

 

─Él te perdonó para no hacer sufrir a Visión, más tú no solicitaste su perdón, llegaste a su casa, vestiste la ropa que te dio, comiste de su mesa… ¿y cómo pagas?

 

─Ya estoy grande para sermones.

 

─No es un sermón, lo digo por tu bien, seguramente no te gustaría estar en el lugar de Anthony.

 

─Pero nos ayudaste.

 

─Lo hice por Steve Rogers, a pesar de todo tiene la convicción fuerte puesta en sus ideales, lo respeto. Sin embargo mi lealtad es y estará con Anthony, conocí a Howard Stark y a María Stark, Anthony y yo nos vimos en la niñez, conozco a ese hombre y sé cuánto daño causó cada uno de ustedes─ T’challa avivó el fuego y el rostro de Wanda se deformó por las sombras y la culpa. 

 

─¿Amas a Tony?─ preguntó creyendo que el reclamo tomaba ese rumbo.

 

─Claro que lo amo, lo he amado desde el primer momento que cruzamos palabra, es un hombre maravilloso, supo cambiar el rumbo de su vida con maestría y después de tantos golpes sigue respirando ¿cómo no amarlo?─ sonrió dulce ─pero en mi cultura existen diferentes clases de amor, aunque en todas se ama con el alma, para mi Anthony es un amor fraternal, lo amo como se ama a la familia, pues él es eso para mi. Nuestro lazo atraviesa el tiempo y el espacio, frecuentemente viajé a Nueva York durante su estadía en Wakanda, venía a visitarlo y ayudarlo a levantar el rostro. Viví junto a él los estragos de la guerra, compartimos el duelo, él por su amor perdido, yo por mi padre. 

 

─¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Qué interés tienes en hacerme sentir mal?─ elevó la voz viendo al hombre con recelo.

 

─Ninguno, aunque mis palabras parezcan duras quiero todo lo contrario, necesito aliados que vean al auténtico Anthony y estén dispuestos a sostenerlo en los momentos difíciles─ T’challa suspiró y Wanda casi juraba que vio preocupación en el rostro elegante del hombre.

 

─Temes por algo. 

 

─Bucky Barnes salió del sueño inducido─ dijo en total seriedad y para Wanda aquello no significaba buenas noticias, ya de por sí era difícil vivir con la idea de tener que salvar su futuro, sino que ahora Barnes estaría libre. 

 

─¿Cómo sucedió? Se supone que dormiría por años, mucho más que solo tres…

 

─Mi tecnología a pesar de ser muy avanzada parece tener fallos─ admitió ─Mi equipo lo está transportando a la Mansión Stark y es posible que Anthony se moleste conmigo pero no puedo hacer nada más. 

 

─Con la anulación del Tratado de Sokovia él también es libre, si viene hacia acá es por Steve.

 

─Mucho me temo que te equivocas, viene por Anthony─ suspiró cubriendo su rostro con sus manos ─Por eso necesito que cuides de Anthony, ayuda a que no cometa una estupidez, suele ser un cabeza dura y el Sr. Barnes es inestable aún. 

 

─Por eso cuestionas la forma en que veo a Tony─ ella respiró aliviada.

 

─Necesito aliados para que Anthony no caiga nuevamente, será terrible para él ver a el Sr. Rogers junto al Sr. Barnes.

 

─Se le romperá el corazón otra vez…

 

Olimpia y Rhodey escucharon toda la conversación con el rostro serio, ambos preocupados porque las cosas se complicarían con la llegada del visitante inesperado, sin embargo debían usarlo a su favor. Con una mirada ella dio a entender que ya maquinaba una estrategia para que su plan se adaptera. Tenía miedo que la interrupción del Barnes altere tanto a Tony que todo acabara, por mucho amor que sintiera por Steve aún tenía el corazón roto, ella conocía a su padre y sabía cuán terrible podría ser, sin embargo Barnes esta vez iba en busca de Tony no de Steve, eso significaba que a pesar de todo quizás, tan solo una parte de Barnes también estaba interesado por el bienestar de Tony. 

 

─No me agradas─ decía Clint a Austin ─Pareces muy interesado en Stark, no deberías tocar lo que no es tuyo.

 

─¿Cómo sabes que no es mío?─ dijo el albino cansado de la presencia de Clint, por todos los dioses de todas las culturas que intentaba ser civilizado pero el carácter especial del hombre le ponía los nervios de punta. ─Todos ustedes han estado fuera durante tres largos años, durante ese tiempo muchas cosas cambiaron, Rhodey recuperó la movilidad en sus piernas, Iron Man se tomó un descanso indefinido, Visión se humanizó y Tony, él resurgió. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, tu no sabrías diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, tienes ojos muy hábiles pero defectuosos al detectar la naturaleza de personas como Tony. ¿Sabías que él se encargó de que nada le faltara a tu familia mientras jugabas a estar en la cárcel?

 

─¿De qué hablas? Fury lo hizo─ dijo un confundido Clint

 

─Claro que hizo algo pero ¿realmente crees que lo poco que SHIELD daba a tu familia es suficiente? El mundo cambió, la moneda no vale lo mismo que hace tres años y las oportunidades para la familia de un traidor son limitadas. Tus hijos fueron vetados de su propia escuela, tu familia repudiada y la hermosa casa que tanto amas de pronto se vino abajo. Tony sabía que eso pasaría y se hizo y hace cargo de ellos, tus hijos van a un colegio privado que los instruye en lo que aman hacer, el bebé tiene todo cuanto necesita y tu esposa es productiva para su comunidad. No es una agente ni nada, solo volvió a estudiar y ahora se siente capaz de afrontar lo que sea… 

 

─Imposible, Stark nunca haría eso

 

─Nunca le diste una oportunidad, a pesar de que convenciste a Wanda de irse, de que por tu culpa ella atacara a Visión que bien sabes es como un hijo para Tony, él decidió tomar tus responsabilidades y ayudar a la familia que dejaste desprotegida. Deberías preguntarte quién es el verdadero monstruo en la relación que tienes con Tony─ Austin calló satisfecho de haber dicho un par de cosas al engreído de Clint Barton, definitivamente en ninguna circunstancia le habría agradado un tipo así. 

 

El tiempo pasó rápido y para cuando fueron liberados del campamento la mañana del día siguiente corría como de costumbre, la mayoría corrió a tomar un baño antes de ir al comedor y devorar el delicioso desayuno hecho por Rhodey. Steve y Tony ahora se sentían menos tensos, el moreno se hallaba con menos rencor del acostumbrado y comenzaba a ver nuevamente a Steve como el hombre que solía conocer antes de que los bandos se hicieran. Para ser honesto consigo mismo aún lo amaba, estaba convencido de que era el amor de su vida, un amor imposible de borrar, uno imposible de volver a sentir. Uno que le daba la calidez y seguridad, y es que en los brazos de Steve sentía que todo desaparecía, la imagen que todos tenían de Tony Stark ocultaba al verdadero Tony, uno muy inseguro especialmente en el amor, sabía que la naturaleza le dio atributos pero no creía que eso ayude a conservar el amor, las noches apasionadas con desconocidos era su especialidad pero entregarse a una sola persona, despertar a su lado todos los días, ir a la cama para simplemente dormir, hacer el desayuno juntos, esas pequeñas peleas cotidianas por quién lava los platos y quién la ropa. Todas esas cosas que jamás creyó poder hacer las obtuvo con Steve, no solo era amor, eran amigos, amantes, colegas… Eran todo lo que jamás incluso llegó a soñar.

 

─Tony─ dijo el rubio entrando a la habitación del moreno tras llamar dos veces a la puerta. 

 

─¿Qué pasa?─ bostezó secándose los cabellos húmedos con una toalla pues apenas salía de una larga meditación en la ducha. 

 

─Quería preguntarte si puedo usar tu baño, parece que el de mi habitación tiene una fuga─ dijo y Tony asintió, era cierto. Le dio esa habitación para fastidiarlo con el problema de la fuga. 

 

─Úsala, ya terminé─ sonó amable el moreno sin notar la mirada de Steve que detallaba cada una de sus formas, pues Tony aún llevaba solo una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza.

 

─Eres hermoso─ soltó Steve y se maldijo por no poder callar esa voz que le gritaba cosas indecentes cada vez que veía a Tony. ─Lo siento, no quería molestarte─ se corrigió inmediatamente esperando que el daño no fuese grave. 

 

─No tienes que preocuparte, sé que soy hermoso y despierto bajas pasiones─ bromeó y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios por primera vez desde que se reencontraron. 

 

Steve se acercó lentamente a Tony aunque realmente no estaban tan lejos, uno, dos, tres pasos y estaba frente al moreno que le veía curioso con esos ojos caramelo que despertaban toda la ternura que el corazón de Steve Rogers pudiera albergar. Sin pensarlo el rubio tomó el rostro de Tony plantando sus labios sobre los contrarios en un beso demandante, aunque el moreno se opusiera realmente su cuerpo respondía al reclamo de los labios que conocía tan bien, pasada la sorpresa él correspondió con fiereza el beso, eso estaba terriblemente mal, era muy malo, sin embargo ¿qué podía hacer? con el solo tacto de Steve Rogers su cuerpo se encendía como mil calderas. Las manos del rubio ya exploraban las caderas de Tony reclamándolas como propias, hábil masajeaba cada parte de su trasero pegándolo a su cuerpo demandante. Llevaba tres años sin sentir a Tony, tres años sin probar sus labios, sin sentir su piel, sin generar esa reacción en él. Solo deseaba volver a estar con su hombre, explorar su piel y marcarla nuevamente, profanar sus caderas y llevarlo hasta la locura en un grito que llevaba su nombre. Pronto los brazos de Tony rodearon a Steve sellando su destino. Como si fuese la primera vez ambos temblaban de pronto, había algo diferente a la pasión con que se deseaban, Un dolor en el pecho de ambos, uno muy leve pero que empujaba una melancolía inmensa, los sentimientos guardados, los anhelos de esos tres años, la ausencia, el vacío del otro lado de la cama, nadie que diga  _ buenos días _ al despertar. 

 

─Tony, mi Tony─ susurró Steve estrechando en sus brazos al moreno, ya no era esa urgencia pasional la que impulsaba el abrazo, era esa necesidad casi espiritual que tuvo desde que conociera al millonario. No importaba cuanto hizo para no caer en su infinita sensualidad, cuando lo entendió ya estaba adorando el cuerpo, la mente y el alma de ese hombre. 

 

─Eres un idiota Steve, un verdadero idiota─ la voz quebrada de Tony susurró bajo sin soltar al rubio, su aroma, su presencia, sabía que no estaba bien, que se volvía frágil y débil pero realmente su corazón demandaba no soltar a Steve, no dejarlo ir. ─Si me hubieras dicho la verdad─ continuó ─nada habría pasado. 

 

─Tony, lo siento, creí que lo resolvería, no quería que lo revivieras, cuando apenas comenzamos a salir sufrías de terrores nocturnos, tenías pesadillas y llamabas a tus padres en sueños, no quería que vivieras eso nuevamente…. quería protegerte y terminé perdiendo tu amor─ lo acunó en sus brazos con adoración casi sagrada y Tony no pudo decir nada más, ensayó muchas veces frente al espejo lo que diría, lo repasó en su cabeza cada vez que podía sin embargo, ahora estaba en blanco, no necesitaba decir nada.

 

Como única respuesta Tony buscó los labios de Steve demandando un beso dulce, el rubio sonrió correspondiendo, nuevamente llevó sus manos a sus caderas haciendo sus caricias mucho más suaves y delicadas, ambas toallas cedieron y pronto Tony estaba completamente desnudo, su piel se conservaba con ese tono canela muy sutil que tanto enloquecía a Steve. Las prendas del rubio no tardaron en dejar su cuerpo completamente visible, lo que iniciara como el instinto en su pura expresión se adornaba con las cualidades del amor y los amantes que conocen a la perfección el amor de los labios y las caricias ajenas. Steve empujó suavemente a Tony sobre la cama descubriendo que era la misma que usaran en la Torre Stark, con cuidado se posicionó sobre él, separando las piernas de Tony profanó su intimidad con un roce lento que estimulaba la sensibilidad del moreno que gemía muy suave dejándose llevar por los besos y mordidas que Steve daba en su cuello y su pecho. Pronto él mismo movía las caderas demandando más de aquel delicioso vaivén. 

 

─¿Puedo?─ preguntó Steve sin dejar de besar los labios de Tony. 

 

─Sí─ logró decir antes de gemir por causa de los dedos juguetones de Steve que se introducían en su entrada para estimularlo, el rubio sabía cómo y dónde tocar a Tony, hacer en amor con Tony Stark era como crear una balada con muy diferentes matices, sin embargo valía la pena atender con tanta dedicación a ese hombre pues tan solo su rostro era lo más bello del mundo, lo mejor que Steve Rogers viera. El jugueteo de sus dedos terminó cuando el moreno estuvo lo suficiente dilatado, muy lentamente Steve se introdujo en él y como sucedió desde la primera vez sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. ¿cómo negar esas ironías de la naturaleza? Ella era sabia, ella los guió hasta este punto, Los echó al mundo para que se encontraran a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo o las peleas.

 

Una, otra y otra más, Steve marcaba el ritmo de las estocadas y Tony respondía con gemidos, jadeos, sus uñas clavadas en la piel de Steve y sus caderas empujando contra él haciéndolo llegar mucho más adentro, tocando el punto de mayor placer en Tony. Suspiros, quejidos, mordidas, besos, placer… se fundían en un mismo universo, uno en el que solo eran ellos dos existiendo el uno para el otro, amándose… amándose hasta explotar juntos de placer. 

 

─¿Te arrepientes?─ susurró Steve con un Tony recostado en su pecho tras unos minutos de descanso en que sus cuerpos volvieron lentamente a su estado natural. 

 

─No, ¿y tu?─ dijo cerrando los ojos cansado.

 

─Jamás me arrepentiría de ti─ el cansancio los venció, mientras todos hacían la comida Steve y Tony dormían abrazados, por primera vez en tres años llenos de eso que les faltó, su alma gemela, su corazón, el amor. 

 

─ _ Señorita Rogers, su invitado llegó _ ─ la voz de Friday informó a Olimpia de la llegada de James Barnes.

 

─Que pase─ dijo ella sonriendo, lo esperaba en el jardín, con ayuda de la IA ubicó al Soldado del Invierno y se comunicó inmediatamente con él para que llegase directamente a la Mansión Stark. Prefería charlar con él antes de que viera a sus padres, ella sabía que su plan estaba funcionando porque ellos fueron los únicos en no asistir a la comida y cuando interrogó a Friday por su paradero simplemente le mostró una imagen de ambos abrazados durmiendo en la cama de Tony.  _ Espero que no fueses concebido así Pete _ . Se burló mentalmente de su hermano, aunque cabía la posibilidad, ese era un mundo en constante cambio y para Amelia ya nada era claro. 

 

─¿Steve?─ fue lo primero que Bucky dijo al verla sentada ─Te pareces tanto a él cuando era joven, antes del suero. 

 

─Gracias, supongo─ sonrió ella buscando ocultar lo sorprendida que ese hombre reconociera a su padre en ella. 

 

─Aunque… ¿Una Stark?... ¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Una especie de robot que crearon en los laboratorios Stark?

 

─Soy de carne y hueso, lo prometo─ dijo divertida, el hombre que se presentaba frente a ella era irreconocible, ahora llevaba el cabello corto y sin el maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos era otra persona, el signo distintivo era ese brazo de metal que reemplazaba el real. Ella solía ver las fotografías que su padre tenía de su pasado y Bucky figuraba mucho en ellas, durante la guerra, como el Soldado del Invierno y después… ─El Sr. Stark aún está durmiendo, tuvimos una práctica intensa y necesita reponer fuerzas, tendrá que esperar a que se levante. 

 

─Bien, me quedaré aquí ¿dónde está Steve?

 

─Durmiendo también─ dijo “ _ Y sí, en la misma cama que Tony _ ” añadió en su mente, quizás el pensamiento fue tan fuerte que Bucky lo escuchó. 

 

─¿Quién eres? Te escuché en mi cabeza.

 

─No soy de Hydra si es lo que crees─ dijo desviando la mirada ─Vengo del futuro gracias a la Gema del Tiempo, vengo a corregir cierto desastre que hicieron hace tres años. Y si tengo éxito quizás salve a más de un inocente ─ sonrió pensando que sería un gran regalo para su padre que su mejor amigo sobreviviera. 

 

Él no dijo nada, al igual que a Steve le costaba asimilar todo lo que correspondía a la tecnología, le iba peor con entender los cambios como jugar con el tiempo. Esperaban en silencio, algo realmente nada incómodo pues Olimpia se entretenía con lo que hallaba en la cabeza de Bucky y él repasaba qué decirle a Tony Stark cuando lo viera, quizás un ¿lo siento por matar a tus padres? No, claro que no…

 

─¿Qué hace él aquí?─ la voz de Tony sacó a ambos de sus ocupaciones haciendo que Olimpia saltara de su asiento. 

 

─Stark… no… yo….─ tartamudeó Bucky

 

─Necesita ayuda con su brazo y se viene a poner a nuestro servicio─ intervino ella antes de salir de allí tan rápido como pudo.

 

─Mataste a mis padres.

 

─Lo siento, lo lamento. No lo recuerdo, mi mente está en blanco, por favor entiende que yo jamás quise matarlos, menos sabiendo que tenían un hijo. 

 

─Bien, pero no estás perdonado, lo haré para que te larges lo más pronto posible─ soltó Tony molesto tan pronto como tomó la decisión.

 

─Tony, Steve y yo nunca tuvimos nada ni lo tendremos, somos como hermanos, si sedujera a alguien sería a ti, no a él─ intentó bromear sin embargo Steve llegó dispuesto a continuar cierta Charla con Tony. 

 

─Bucky─ el rubio no hubiese actuado como un animal territorial yendo a Tony orgulloso de las marcas que llevaba por todo el cuello, sonrió satisfecho pues era como si el mismo Steve gritara MÍO, por todas partes, de no haber escuchado lo último.

  
─Steve─ las miradas se encontraron con fuerza, algo que solo ellos comprendían como una amenaza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una última cosita, aparte de recordarles que pueden escribir un valioso comentario acerca del capítulo quería pedirles algo... Quizás es algo exigente pero ¿podrían recomendar la historia a alguien? soy muy mala haciendo publicidad y si ustedes pudieran ayudar enviando a alguien más a leerla se los agradecería mucho. Y por último (realmente es lo último) Mi página de Facebook cambió de nombre, ahora es Fanfics by Kittiebatch. (Recuerden darle like, subo noticias sobre esta y otras historias de mi autoría y servirá también en futuros proyectos)


	9. Capitulo IX -Rojo, Azul y Negro-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hermosas personas que leen esta historia, les traigo nuevo capítulo después de tanto y quería comentarles un par de cositas antes de iniciar, la primera que tengo otros proyectos Stony que les podrían interesar.
> 
> I lost you (One shot) http://archiveofourown.org/works/10817376
> 
> Nice to meet you (Aún no decido si será fic o mini fic, como sea ¡visitenlo!) http://archiveofourown.org/works/10849557/chapters/24089367
> 
> La segunda cosa que les quería mencionar es que, en mi página de Facebook tengo algunas respuestas a dudas que me han planteado acerca de la historia,además de una historia en formato Tap que hago en mis ratos libres, también de temática Stony, básicamente es humor. Así que les dejo la dirección de ambos álbumes para que se den un paseo por allí. No olviden darle like a mi página y segirla para saber cuando actualizo mis proyectos. 
> 
> Curiosidades: Against all odds https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.1160596257385545.1073741829.972261016219071&type=1&l=641b5765da
> 
> No es tan fácil (TapChat) https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.1178351788943325.1073741830.972261016219071&type=1&l=7457d4acf6

**Capitulo** **IX**

**─Rojo, Azul y** **Negro─**

Tony observaba con curiosidad a ambos hombres, a Bucky por el hecho de desafiar a Steve y al segundo por enfrentarse a su amigo querido. Definitivamente algo grave estaba pasando pues hasta donde él recordaba Steve Rogers lo había dejado por causa de Barnes. ─No peleen en mi casa, lleven sus peleas de amantes a otro sitio─ soltó incómodo Tony causando que la nueva seguridad de Steve sobre su relación tambaleara.

─Te equivocas─ dijo Barnes acercándose a Tony ─Ningunos amantes, la pelea... yo─ soltó sin mucho sentido y a ambos les pareció extraño pues dos segundos antes parecía totalmente normal.

─Me dijeron que había un invitado especial─ la voz de Austin más que divertida resonó tras ellos y Tony comprendió que le sucedía a Barnes.

─Austin, por favor─ pidió Tony y él lo vió totalmente inocente─ Sé que eres tú, lo hiciste con Bruce.

─Solo quería divertirme─ se encogió de hombros liberando la mente de Barnes por completo.

─¿Qué me hiciste?─ habló atontado aún por la intromisión del hombre en su cabeza. ─¿Por qué todo es más claro?

─Reconfiguré tus funciones cognitivas... tal vez...─ Barnes clavó la mirada en ese hombre de cabellos blancos y decidió que de alguna manera podía ayudarlo.

Steve notó esa mirada en su amigo y una ligera sospecha se asomó, una que guardaría para otro momento más oportuno, de momento se ocupó de abrazar a Tony por detrás rodeándolo con sus enormes brazos y dejando descansar su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. Sin pensarlo mucho dejó un beso casto sobre la piel expuesta, justo sobre una de las marcas que le hiciera horas antes. Tony por su parte quería seguir molesto con Steve, quería odiarlo como al principio pero, no podía, y no solo era porque estuvieron juntos nuevamente sino que la cercanía entre ambos solo mejoraba aún más el estado anímico de Tony, permitir que Steve volviera a su vida era una decisión importante, algo que sin duda no podría decidir a la ligera sin embargo la fuerza del odio se diluía como una gota de pintura en un estanque de agua clara.

─Sr. Barnes sígame, lo llevaré al laboratorio y tomaré los datos necesarios respecto a su brazo─ Austin casi empujó al hombre hacia adentro pues notaba todos los puntos suspensivos en aquel abrazo que compartían Steve y Tony, ¿Estaba celoso? claro que no, sus sentimientos hacia Tony jamás fueron de ese tipo, eran buenos amigos, lo consideraba uno de los mejores y con el tiempo lo vería como un hermano al qué proteger. Solo esperaba que Tony tomara la decisión correcta, quería verlo feliz, odiaba las ojeras que vivían bajo sus ojos, el gesto amargo en su sonrisa, el llanto nocturno, odiaba que Tony se odiase, si volviendo al lado del rubio Tony sería feliz para Austin estaría bien.

─¿Por qué?─ dijo Tony

─¿Por qué, qué Tony?─ respondió el rubio sin soltarlo.

─¿Por qué no corriste a sus brazos como un cachorro emocionado?

─Porque ahora conozco mis prioridades y tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, lo único que importa realmente para mi, no te pienso dejar ir, fui el tonto más grande antes por confundir mi pasado con el presente, él es mi amigo pero es gracias a ti que encontré un lugar en este mundo, mi razón de ser...

─Suena tan romántico Steve pero me cuesta creer que realmente estás aquí diciendo esto... Mi padre me dijo cierta vez que la única razón por la que nací fue porque necesitaba dar la imagen de una familia ejemplar... me reí en su cara como respuesta, pero fue el inicio de una espiral de malas decisiones que me llevarían a ser lo que fui... cuando tu me dejaste, cuando estabas allí sobre mi intentando clavar el escudo que mi padre te entregase como símbolo de amistad los vi a ambos, él acabaría con su error y tu lo ayudarías... creí tanto en ti, Te amaba de tal manera que quería incluso morir si eso te hacía feliz...

─Tony, no, yo no quería herirte, nunca quise hacerlo, quería protegerte de más dolor pero todo salió mal, hace tres años aún vivía añorando el pasado, pero al perderte comprendí que lo único que realmente me interesaba eras tú. Mi vida comenzó cuando te conocí, le diste sentido y no sabes cuanto me odio por hacer lo que hice, por actuar como actué y por herirte.

─Nada puede ser igual... tu y yo tendremos que vivir con la sombra de lo que pasó.

─Estoy dispuesto a llevar esa carga, estoy dispuesto a iniciar nuevamente si así lo quieres, solo te pido que pueda acercarme a ti nuevamente, quiero tocar tu corazón y poder llenarlo de amor, reparar lo que rompí... Tony si me quedo contigo te demostraré a cada segundo que eres lo más importante para mi, no volveré a fallar─ dijo en una súplica que se clavó en el corazón del moreno.

─Hay un futuro que salvar Rogers─ dijo tras un largo silencio, se alejó de los brazos del rubio y ese sentimiento de estar cayendo volvió. ─Observa a Olimpia, ella vino desde el futuro para que reparemos esta basura de presente que tenemos, y por mucho que busque odiarte, por tanto que busque olvidarte simplemente ¡no puedo! ¿Por qué? todos estos años estuve buscando que no doliera, incluso me prometí hacer que te borraran de mis recuerdos pero mis demonios siempre volvían... ─su voz temblaba─ te veía, siempre eras tú.

─Tony...

─No, escúchame, aún te amo pero no sé si me alcance el amor para sanar esto, no sé si al final, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad tu y yo podamos tener un futuro juntos─ agregó y Steve sintió que su corazón se partía.

─Está bien─ suspiró buscando ocultar lo mucho que dolían las dudas de Tony ─Te prometo que si al final tu decides que no me quieres a tu lado dejaré de intentarlo.

Se midieron con la mirada por segundos que parecían interminables, reconocían el rostro del otro, el alma herida y las culpas tras cada espalda. ─Steve, inténtalo─ dijo Tony por fin y una sonrisa amplia apareció en el rubio, seguida de lágrimas que liberaron la tensión de su alma, volvía a sentirse vivo tras años de no recordar cómo se vive.

Bucky siguió a Austin por los pasillos de la Mansión Stark, ese hombre hizo que el ruido de su cabeza disminuyese, quería saber por qué podía calmarlo tan rápidamente. ─¿Qué eres?─ se animó a preguntar por fin.

─Un mutante─ contestó sin molestarse en voltear a verlo.

─¿De qué clase?

─Soy un telépata, por eso pude entrar a tu mente.

─¿Eres una especie de Vengador?

─No, solo soy un científico para Stark Industries.

─Pero tienes poderes o algo parecido.

─Los tengo, pero decidí no usarlos, decidí vivir como una persona normal, hasta que conocí a Tony.

─¿Eres su pareja?

─No, soy su familia.

─No sé cómo disculparme, cómo hacerle entender que yo nunca quise asesinar a sus padres.

─Lo entenderá cuando demuestres quién eres y te liberes del dominio de Hydra.

─¿Puedes ayudarme?

─Quizás... pero a cambio necesito que me prometas algo, si no lo cumples te quitaré cualquier capacidad de funcionamiento cerebral que tengas.

─¿Qué quieres de mi?

─No te intereses en Tony, no busques nada con él más allá de su perdón.

─¿Por qué?

─Nunca va a interesarse en ti, siempre estará enamorado de Steve Rogers.

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

─Conozco su corazón

─¿Ya lo intentaste?

─No, no lo hice, pero lo conozco mejor que tú.

─¿Nunca dejará de amarlo?

─Nunca. ¿Lo entiendes?

─Sí, lo entiendo.

─¿Puedes prometer entonces que no le pedirás nada más que su perdón?

─Puedo prometer eso.

─Entonces te ayudaré.

Aquella extraña conversación era seguida de cerca por Olimpia y Rhodey desde su centro de operaciones en la habitación de ella, Friday se había encargado de mantenerlos informados con todo detalle. Ella tuvo que explicar a Rhodey su interés en ellos y el moreno sonrió entusiasmado, deseó con el corazón que el plan de ella se cumpliera por completo.

Poco faltaba para que la batalla por el poder llegara, ella podía sentirlo, la gema avisaba que el momento de arreglar todo se acercaba, el fracaso no era una opción y para ello necesitaba a Barnes en su equipo, los necesitaba a todos y eso incluía a Falcon. Hasta ese momento Rhodey parecía calmado, feliz con su vida, pero no sabría predecir su reacción al saber que el hombre causante de su parálisis se integraría al equipo.

─Uhmm, Rhodey─ llamó ella.

─Dime─ dijo pasando la vista por las cámaras del jardín sonriendo al ver a Tony y Steve abrazados.

─Llamé a Falcon─ dijo ella y cubrió su cabeza con los brazos por puro instinto.

─Está bien─ dijo el moreno sin una gota de molestia en la voz.

─¿No vas a gritarme por llamar al hombre que..., bueno, no vas a gritarme?

─No, ya lo hiciste, ¿qué puedo yo hacer si su presencia es importante para cambiar todo?─ agregó él y quitó con cariño las manos de ella sobre su cabeza ─Eres igual a Tony─ sonrió ─me agrada saber que esos idiotas lograron tener una buena vida y buenos hijos ─señaló la pantalla donde Steve y Tony aparecían.

─Es reconfortante que lo sepas... tío─ sonrió ella y lo abrazó, su tío Rhodey siempre le levantó el ánimo e incluso ahora lo hacía.

─Anda, arreglemos esto y no me cuentes nada de mi futuro, aunque si me puedes dar una esposa guapa no me molestaría─ bromeó y la chica rió.

Tony y Steve estaban volviendo a la Mansión con las manos unidas en un tímido agarre, de pronto se sentía como volver a comenzar, existían cosas que perdonar, pecados aún por asimilar, sin embargo ambos unidos simbolizaban que el mundo podría tener esperanza. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro  de Tony, quizás si podrían lograrlo. Steve ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a pelear con todas sus fuerzas por conservar al moreno a su lado y si destruyendo a los enemigos de los que Olimpia habló lo lograría entonces tomaría su traje y pelearía, también convencería a Bucky  de acompañarlo en esta misión aunque resultara un tanto descabellada y suicida.

─Al laboratorio Steve─ llamó Tony al rubio que caminaba perdido en sus planes para luchar.

─Lo siento─ se disculpó, se fijó en el camino a donde sus pasos lo comenzaban a conducir y se echó a reír, estaba llevando a Tony a su habitación.

─No vas a tener más suerte de la que ya tuviste hoy Rogers─ bromeó Tony y Steve tironeó de él para atraerlo a sus brazos y plantar un beso suave y lento en los labios del más bajo.

─Yo creo que la sigo teniendo─ sonrió pasando su brazo por la cintura de Tony posesivo y dejando que él lo guiara al laboratorio de la Mansión.

─¿Sabes lo cursi que puedes ser?─ dijo sin apartarse de su lado.

_Cálido_ , así era como Tony definiría eso en su pecho que crecía con lentitud, en un pensamiento un poco idiota imaginó que tal vez Steve sintió eso cuando lo sacaron del hielo, negó sus pensamientos, Rogers ni siquiera estuvo consciente cuando salió del hielo. ¿Quién se pierde un momento tan importante como salir de un estado de criogenización? Solo el idiota de Steve Rogers.

─Lento─ soltó Tony y Steve lo observó confundido, no supo si se refería al ritmo que debían llevar las cosas a partir de ahora o se trataba de un insulto.

─¿Yo?─ dijo por fin

─Sí─ asintió con energía

─¿Por qué?

─Eres naturalmente lento, pero no lo entendí hasta ahora, sabía que eras ingenuo pero no que también eras lento, no en todo debo aclarar, en... en "eso"─ señaló la entrepierna del rubio─ no, pero en el resto sí, veamos, no tuviste sexo hasta los noventa y tantos, no te declaraste hasta que casi te obligué a hacerlo, razonaste tus ideas sobre nosotros cuando ya habías cometido un error, y sobre todo tardaste demasiado en despertar tras el hielo, eso amigo mío es ser lento, y no recibes un premio al hombre más lento del mundo porque tardarías en entender que quieren darte uno. Steve, tienes que acelerar el ritmo.

─¿A qué viene todo ese razonamiento Sherlock? ¿Qué hice?─ preguntó Steve, por suerte él conoció a Sherlock Holmes en su juventud y podía hacer una buena referencia de ello.

─Solamente me puse a pensar que realmente es un triunfo que sobrevivas en un mundo tan rápido como este.

─¿Gracias?

─No lo digo con ese fin, realmente necesito comenzar a enseñarte como se mueve todo o manejar un Smartphone será el menor de tus problemas─ suspiró ─¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme del hombre más lento del mundo?─ añadió una queja que hizo a Steve soltar una carcajada.

─Porque en el fondo tu también eres un poco lento como yo─ sonrió dejando un beso en su frente ─Admítelo Tony, también te gusta  ir lento a veces, ¿recuerdas el viaje a Napa? Acampar bajo la luz de las estrellas es ir a mi ritmo y lo disfrutaste.

─Tal vez tengas razón Dorito─ aceptó a regañadientes.

─Haz eso otra vez─  pidió Steve  señalando el rostro de Tony

─¿Qué cosa?

─Eso que haces con tu nariz cuando piensas, la arrugas como lo haría un conejo, es adorable... está en mi lista de cosas favoritas. 

─No bromees, es solo un mohín que no pude quitarme.  

─Nunca lo dejes, te hace ver tierno, pero no lo hagas en público si quieres mantener tu imagen de tipo duro.

─Creo que mi imagen es lo último que me importa en estos momentos─ rió entrando al laboratorio donde Austin se encargaba de preparar a Bucky para un análisis exhaustivo a su brazo. 

La historia que Olimpia conocía sobre el primer encuentro de sus tíos Bucky y Austin ya no existía, fue cambiada con totalidad, sin embargo era igual de graciosa, pues el de cabellos blancos jugaba con la mente del castaño con tanta frecuencia como lo hacía ahora, un poco porque buscaba crear resistencia en él al control mental y otro tanto porque Bucky era muy gracioso cuando se molestaba con el telépata. Pero a todo esto ¿quién es Austin Black? El mutante ex alumno de la escuela de Charles Xavier conoció a Tony mucho antes de que este siquiera pensara en ser Iron Man, fue varios años atrás, en una reunión sobre descubrimientos científicos patrocinados por miembros del CERN en una ciudad fría de Europa, sus ideas eran muy distintas y decir que fue amor a primera vista sería cometer un error, básicamente no se soportaban. Un año después Tony fue secuestrado y su historia cambió junto a su forma de ver el mundo, quiso tomar responsabilidad de lo que sucedía y fue entonces que las ideas de ese hombre de cabello blanco volvieron del lugar donde las dejó olvidadas. Buscó a Austin Black y aunque se negó a trabajar a su lado mantuvieron nutrida correspondencia electrónica que sirvió de escape a Tony. Por su parte Austin tuvo su propio camino a la oscuridad, él conocía el olor a azufre con que se bañaba el mismo demonio, se separó de sus compañeros mutantes tan pronto como salió del radar de Xavier, con veinte años cometió su primer crimen, un robo en el que nadie pudo culparlo pues básicamente él nunca estuvo allí.

Su camino estuvo condecorado con crímenes y tal vez uno que otro asesinato, buscaba la redención cuando conoció a Tony, era listo como solo un telépata podría serlo, en su proceso de vuelta a la luz hizo una maestría y pronto era un físico nuclear reconocido, tendría veintisiete años cuando Stark se topó con él y mientras el Playboy buscaba conseguir _la paz_ con bombas y armas, Austin quería dejar las guerras y centrarse en sembrar una paz mucho más cortés. Los años que no pasó trabajando con el filántropo estuvo inmerso lo más profundo de las instalaciones del CERN en investigaciones que ayudaran a la humanidad, pronto se dio contra la pared al darse cuenta que el ser humano por naturaleza busca el conflicto y soñar un mundo donde todos se abracen como hermanos era una tremenda estupidez, además se dio cuenta de algo que todos sospechan pero nadie admite, no estaban solos, no solo en el universo, sino que en la dimensión. Criaturas de otros mundos venían a jugar en el planeta, hombres con martillos se aparecían dejando un rastro de símbolos en el pasto, un soldado que sirvió en la segunda guerra mundial descongelado y un hombre viviendo con un corazón de magnetos para evitar que la metralla en su cuerpo lo asesinara...

" _Tony_ _, considero que en esta ocasión tienes razón en tus ideas, también he sido idealista y el camino me he topado con sucesos que me han devuelto a la realidad, la misma que te secuestró hace años a ti, olvidé la maldad que los seres humanos podemos albergar, hasta el hombre más bondadoso tiene un lado malvado que podría explotar si se lo propone, así que viendo que mi trabajo aquí no contribuye más allá de engordar los gruesos archiveros del_ _CERN_ _acepto tu proposición de unirme a tu equipo de trabajo en_ _Manhattan_ _, aunque sabes la vedad de mi condición te pido que lo mantengamos en secreto, quiero ser únicamente un científico que ayude a mejorar el mundo, tu aprendiste a hacerlo, será un honor trabajar a tu lado."_

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que Austin usó al aceptar el puesto que Tony le ofreciera tras el conflicto con los vengadores, quizás un poco por simpatía o porque el aire viciado de su vida lo estaba matando, fuera lo que fuese aceptó volver a Nueva York y ponerse a las órdenes del genio, el hombre que halló era tan diferente a aquel joven inmaduro que conociera años atrás, la vida le dio un par de duros golpes que lo dejaron rogando por clemencia. Al verse casi corrieron a fundirse en un abrazo, era  bueno ponerle cuerpo a la persona que escribía aquellas cartas.

Supo adaptarse a la vida trabajando en la Torre Stark, tenía un pequeño apartamento a unas cuadras y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo trabajando en el laboratorio junto a Tony, ambos crearon el esqueleto que Rhodey usaba para caminar y suya fue la idea de una forma de control sobre Bruce Banner cuando este decidió aparecerse en la puerta de Tony con la ropa rasgada y expresión de arrepentimiento. La Mansión Stark era prácticamente un campo de refugiados, como si la estación de la cruz roja se hubiese instalado ahí tras la guerra. Todos ellos eran veteranos de sus propias peleas, tenían heridas que aún intentaban curar y demonios que alejar. El primer año fue el más duro, especialmente para Tony, estuvo a punto de destruirse por completo pero la intervención de Visión lo sacó de su deseo de dejar de existir, Austin fue quien le sugirió que Visión era el hijo que inevitablemente tendría que educar, podría ser muy listo y todo pero el humanoide tenía problemas para comprender la vida humana. 

 ─¿Eres feliz viviendo aquí?─ preguntó en cierta ocasión Tony, era media noche y aún perfeccionaban las nuevas mejoras al esqueleto de Rhodey. 

─Estoy mejor que con los cerebritos, solo tengo que cuidar que tu enorme ego no me aplaste─ respondió haciendo que Tony riera con ganas. 

Austin era el tipo de hombre que no esperaba ya nada de la vida, en cierta forma comprendía la forma de amor que Tony podía experimentar, también pasó por tantas camas que le sorprendía la cifra que lograba contabilizar antes de perder la cuenta. El amor parecía algo utópico en alguien como él, por eso dejó de buscarlo tan pronto como decidió que haría algo productivo con su vida. En cierta ocasión él y Tony tomaron esos estúpidos test de compatibilidad online, aunque tenían un alarmante 90% de cosas que los volverían la pareja ideal ninguno tenía esa intención hacia el otro. El amor para Austin Black parecía algo no permitido, por eso cuando sintió la presencia de Bucky Barnes en la Mansión y su cerebro prácticamente lo empujó a buscar esa mente tuvo que respirar profundo para no entrar en pánico. 

─¿Cómo se encuentra?─ habló Tony reparando en el ambiente tranquilo que rodeaba a su amigo y al juguete de Hydra. 

─Sin temor a equivocarme diría que su brazo está por morir, está casi frito ¿qué demonios estuviste haciendo con esta cosa?─ Regañó Austin y Tony elevó una ceja admirado. ¿Así se veía él regañando a Steve?

─Parece que en Wakanda intentaron repararlo, pero solo fue superficial─ agregó Tony examinando la extremidad.

─Estuve dormido, yo no sé que hicieron─ dijo el soldado y Steve asintió en silencio.

─Ellos dijeron que la tecnología usada en el brazo de Bucky era algo que desconocían. 

─Hydra siempre utilizó tecnología avanzada y complicada, pero no para mi─ añadió Tony llamando a Dum-E* para que le alcanzara sus herramientas ─¿Por qué no te he donado a la universidad?─ suspiró Tony cuando el brazo robótico se tropezó con un cable y casi se estrella con una ventana. El sonido parecido a un lamento se escapó del pobre Dum-E y Tony fue a él revisando que nada estuviera mal. 

─Lo siento─ dijo Bucky y Tony se tensó.

─Austin ¿te molestaría por al día a Steve de la situación política del país?─ pidió Tony y el albino prácticamente empujo al rubio fuera del laboratorio. 

─No importa si decides no ayudarme, yo vine para disculparme. 

─María Stark fue la mujer más importante en mi vida, ella me amaba...─ dijo intentado que su voz no temblara ante el recuerdo de su madre─Y Howard Stark, nunca fue un buen padre pero era una mente brillante ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

─Si lo supiera te lo diría pero no lo hice yo, quizás fueron mis manos pero nunca quise hacerles daño, yo no existía en esos años, Hydra controlaba mi mente, mis acciones, yo era su peón... 

─Estoy dispuesto a concederte el beneficio de la duda, lo pensé todo este tiempo, ellos están muertos, de no hacerlo tú lo hubiese hecho otro, querían a mis padres muertos. Ahora conozco los alcances de Hydra, no te estoy perdonando pero puedes redimirte, probarás tu lealtad uniéndote a nosotros para salvar una vez más el planeta, aunque en esta ocasión será diferente... Pelearemos por salvar el futuro. 

 ─Ella, la chica... ella es el motivo ¿cierto? buscas protegerla.  

 ─De cierta forma, ella existirá en el futuro junto a los hijos de todos, ellos desaparecerán si nosotros no arreglamos la mierda que hicimos hace tres años, eso te incluye a ti Barnes.

 ─Si es lo que quieres de mi lo haré, no importa que desees si con eso puedo conseguir tu perdón. 

 ─Veamos tu brazo─  cambió de tema Tony ─Wakanda podrá tener súper tecnología pero no supieron tratarlo, me llevará tiempo lograr que vuelva a ser el de antes, tendrás que esperar.

 ─Puedo hacer eso... No me gusta depender de esa cosa pero ya no tengo mi propio brazo. 

 ─Te acostumbrarás, Rhodey lo logró, utiliza un esqueleto que lo ayuda a caminar.

─Sobre Steve... él y yo no tenemos nada, jamás podría verlo de esa forma, siempre fue como un hermano.

─¿Lo prometes? ¿Realmente nunca hubo nada entre ustedes? ¡Júralo!

─Te lo juro Tony, él solo está enamorado de ti, pasó estos tres años añorando estar a tu lado, no hubo día que él no se sentara a ver el cielo y pensara que la vida se le acabaría antes de volver a tu lado. Yo dormí por mucho tiempo y así acallé a mis demonios, él tuvo que escucharlos todo el tiempo... Anthony Stark, te prometo que Steve Rogers solo te ama a ti.

Los ojos castaños de Tony dejaron ver un ligero destello de luz, como si algo renaciera en él, sin duda las palabras de Bucky estaban llegando a su interior, un paso más para poder superar el dolor que las malas elecciones le causaron. Sonrió de pronto concentrándose en el brazo metálico y en que Dum-E no explotara el laboratorio ─Austin Black, él es una persona interesante... yo puedo reparar tu brazo pero tu cabeza, a esa solo Austin puede ponerle orden, deberías pedirle ayuda─ soltó Tony recordando la breve escena que viera al llegar. 

─Austin Black... es como una brisa fresca... 

─Lo es...─ dijo Tony en un suspiro.  

Afuera del laboratorio Steve se paseaba como un león enjaulado, estaba esperando que estallara la tercera guerra mundial, sin embargo a medida que pasaban los minutos nada parecía pasar y eso le ponía peor, solo quería saber qué tanto podrían hablar ese par. Austin lo observaba indiferente, su antiguo yo le hubiese dado un puñetazo al rubio para que se calmara, sin embargo ahora le daba igual, él tenía claro control de sus emociones... eso hasta que Bucky salió del laboratorio a pasos lentos y se encontró con el albino frente a frente ─Tony trabajará en mi brazo, tal vez podamos...─ la frase murió en sus labios cuando el mutante asintió en silencio y lo guió de vuelta al jardín, único sitio donde podría usar su poder en él sin correr peligro. 

Steve por su parte prácticamente corrió para asegurarse que Tony se hallaba bien, lo encontró colocándose el equipo para trabajar en el nuevo proyecto que tenía entre manos, el rubio se acercó abrazándolo con necesidad. ─¿Todo bien?─ preguntó Tony sintiendo a Steve pegado a su cuerpo. 

─Solo quería saber que estabas bien, ¿él no te hizo nada? Tony...─ besó su cuello aspirando su aroma, llevó sus manos hacia el pecho del moreno y repasó sus pectorales como si se asegurara que nadie más lo ha tocado.

─Steve, necesito concentrarme... el brazo no se arreglará solo─ dijo, sabía como acababan esos encuentros, ambos sobre alguna mesa del laboratorio gimiendo y frotándose como animales en celo.

─La espera no lo matará─ el rubio mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno, Dum-E hizo un sonido desaprobatorio y Tony recordó porqué nunca lo donó como chatarra. Antes que Steve pudiera convencerlo de seguir la voz de Friday se asomó y ambos saltaron sorprendidos.

─Señor, no quisiera interrumpir pero parece que SHIELD intenta contactar con usted y la nave de los Guardianes pide permiso para aterrizar. 

─Bien, que aterricen. Dile a Fury que llame después, cita a todos en la sala de estar. 

─Ya lo hice señor, la señorita Olimpia lo solicitó. 

Steve suspiró, pareciera que las cosas comenzarían a complicarse, pero justamente estuvieron esperando ese momento para poder poder mantener su futuro a salvo, Tony tomó la mano de Steve y el rubio entrelazó sus dedos, caminaron en silencio hacia la sala de estar, el ambiente no era tenso como la primera vez que estuvieron allí reunidos. Olimpia estaba en el centro de la habitación, tan pronto como los vio entrar suspiró aliviada. Repasó con la mirada a cada y uno de los presentes, incluido Sam Wilson que apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse al día. Mordió su labio inferior para recordarse que eso no era un sueño y habló ─Comenzó, ellos ya vienen─ dijo ella y todos asintieron, después de tres años y muchos sentimientos encontrados los Vengadores estaban de vuelta, volverían no para salvar al mundo, ellos se unirían para salvar su mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dum-E es el nombre en inglés para el brazo robótico que Tony tiene el el laboratorio, al que conocimos en las películas, ese que lo rocía con el extintor durante su primera prueba de vuelo. En el doblaje latino Tony lo llama Babas, desconozco el nombre en el doblaje para España.
> 
> ¡No olviden comentar y dejar sus votos! Quizás no debería mencionarlo pero solo nos quedan tres capítulos de historia. Un beso.


	10. Capitulo X -Demonios-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, la mayoría de explicaciones sobre el retraso de este capítulo la subí hace una semana a mi página, espero no tener más inconvenientes con los capítulos y poder traerlos a ustedes pronto, recuerden que nos quedan dos capítulos de historia. ¡Un beso y nos vemos!

**Capitulo X**

**─** **Demonios** **─**

 

Lo más importante para Tony era su familia, a diferencia de cómo fue criado por su padre, él buscó siempre ser una buena figura para sus hijos, Peter y Amelia llenaban su vida de color, desde el instante en que supo que ellos llegarían a su vida se propuso ser el mejor padre que pudieran necesitar. Su matrimonio con Steve no siempre fue fácil, tampoco el noviazgo, o el hecho simple de convivencia, sin embargo sabía que era el amor de su vida, pertenecían al lado del otro y eso lo reconfortaba. Fue por ello que cuando envió a su hija al pasado para que ayudara a poner la línea temporal en su curso sintió su corazón partir, dejarla partir significaba sacrificarla, dejarla quedar a su lado significaba sacrificarla, ella tan solo tenía diecinueve años, era una niña... ¿Por qué debía ser ella quién cargara con esa responsabilidad?

 

Steve parecía mucho más resuelto a dejarla ir, sin embargo dentro de sí estaba igual de aterrado que Tony, no era lo mismo pelear como soldado a tener que esperar sin poder hacer nada arriesgando la vida de su hija en una empresa que podría fracasar. Desde el primer momento en que sus manos sostuvieron el pequeño cuerpo de su niña supo que ella era especial, nació con su cabello, la sonrisa de Tony y un brillo especial en los ojos que era característico de aquellos destinados a la grandeza, ciertamente Peter y ella llegarían lejos. 

 

—Promete que te cuidarás— pidió por quinta vez Tony, él peinaba los cabellos de su hija con cariño, ¿cuándo su niña se volvió una adulta? 

 

—Lo haré papá, volveré pronto— ella sonrió ocultando las lágrimas que peleaban por salir, ella comprendía que quizás no volvería a ver a sus padres o a su hermano. 

 

—Pase lo que pase— dijo Steve abrazando a su hija —recuerda que te amamos, somos tu familia y estaremos esperando por ti. 

 

Y con esas palabras grabadas en la memoria Amelia fue enviada al pasado. 

 

Ella recordaba las palabras de su padre con la intensidad de mil soles, ella sabía que su misión estaba por comenzar, de pie junto a Tony esperaba la llegada de Los Guardianes, ella sabía que era un mal momento para temblar de miedo, también era un mal momento para llorar, pero quería hacer ambas cosas, veía a la versión joven de su padre y se preguntaba si sería capaz de salvar a todos. ¿Y si perdían? temblorosa tomó una de las manos de Tony buscando tranquilizar su atormentada mente, se sentía igual, la mano del joven Tony Stark era igual a aquellas que conocía, aquellas que la cuidaron toda su vida. 

 

—Tranquila— Tony sonrió a ella, aquel gesto lo reconocía, lo usó tantas veces cuando su padre se pasaba de copas y se aferraba temblando de miedo al tacto cariñoso de su madre.

 

Steve notó aquel gesto y la idea de proteger a aquella niña y a Tony se fijaron en su mente, daría todo de sí, pelearía hasta morir de ser necesario, haría hasta lo imposible porque Tony fuese feliz. 

 

Los Guardianes ingresaron a la sala de estar, lugar donde todos parecían esperar impacientes, Rocket explicó con anterioridad la situación a sus compañeros, todos estaban reunidos para aquella batalla. Falcón apareció en silencio buscando a Rhodey con la mirada, el ex Coronel sonrió y con ello pareció aliviar la culpa infinita del hombre. 

 

—Yo... Yo soy Olimpia— habló la joven cuando todos estuvieron presentes, aún se aferraba a la mano de Tony, necesitaba estar a su lado todo el tiempo que pudiera, todo cuanto las circunstancias lo permitieran—Vengo de un futuro no tan lejano, crecí con los hijos de muchos de ustedes, conozco a sus otras versiones, aquellos que fueron padres y madres, que criaron a sus hijos e hicieron un mundo más seguro para nosotros... Es en nombre de sus hijos, aquellos que nacerán en unos años que les pido luchar el día de hoy, pelear por aquellos que lo hacen en el futuro, esos que ahora mismo están siendo heridos... Desconozco al enemigo al que nos enfrentamos, no sé quién es, pero algo sé, es tan poderoso que solo unidos lo venceremos. En unos años, cuando acunen a sus bebés y les canten canciones de cuna sabrán que están a salvo porque hoy derrotaron a quien podría hacer que ellos jamás nazcan. 

 

Ella habló y todos escucharon atentos, lo cierto era que aunque existían muchas dudas, en el fondo de cada persona en esa sala estaba la decisión de acatar las palabras de esa joven desconocida, saber que tendrían un futuro donde serían felices y sus esfuerzos por combatir el mal daban frutos era suficiente para pelear. 

 

—Star-Lord a sus órdenes bella dama, pelearemos hasta derrotar a los malos— sonrió el capitán de los Guardianes y un sonrojo leve bañó las mejillas de ella, ese hombre era guapo. 

 

Tony dio una mirada amenazante a Peter Quill y este soltó una carcajada —Tranquilo Tony, mi propuesta de llevarte a conocer las galaxias sigue en pie, solo tienes que dejarme pasar la mano por ese hermoso y redondo trasero— dijo con descaro fijando su mirada en el trasero del genio. 

 

—Cuidado Quill, ese trasero es mío— amenazó Steve yendo hacia Tony abrazándolo posesivo por detrás. 

Aquella breve pelea por el trasero de Tony hizo reír a todos, los hizo olvidar los rencores y volverse el equipo que eran antes de tantos secretos y peleas absurdas, para Olimpia aquello fue una señal de buen augurio, quería creer que serían capaces de ganar aquella batalla.

 

Nueva York sufrió una ráfaga de viento salvaje, algunas ventanas se quebraron y las alarmas de los autos se encendieron soltando un ruido insoportable por toda la ciudad, el suelo tembló de forma brusca, esa fue la señal que todos esperaban, era el fin acercándose.

 

—Llegó— dijo Olimpia y todos se vieron como si con aquellas miradas sellaran un pacto.

 

—Aquellos que tengan un traje es momento de usarlo, recargen sus armas, Widow y Clint tengo nuevos juguetes para ustedes, Bruce usa tu traje, Austin acompaña a Bruce y al Mapache— instruyó Tony y todos se apuraron a acatar sus órdenes, Olimpia soltó su agarre y levitó haciendo que de la gema del infinito naciera un traje que de a poco comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, con una estructura parecida a los trajes de Iron Man pero de un color morado brillante, parecía adherirse a su cuerpo como si se tratase de otra extensión de ella, su cabello tomó un tono dorado y sus ojos chispearon azules, Olimpia se hizo presente, ella resultaba la mezcla perfecta de sus padres. 

 

Recordaba una tarde de verano en que buscaba decidir el diseño de su traje, tenía algunos prototipos en mente pero no hallaba el color perfecto, el negro era algo muy visto, algo realmente característico de su tía Nat, Peter usaba el mismo tono de azul que su padre y el mismo rojo de su papá... Visión era más arriesgado y Wanda brillaba en escarlata, pensaba en ello cuando una idea vino a su mente, si su hermano combinó los colores de sus padres ella también podía hacerlo, pidió a Ned -su Inteligencia Artificial- que mezclara ambos colores, el resultado fue un morado intenso y brillante, perfecto para ella. El traje se adaptaba a sus capacidades de telépata, y a sus nuevas habilidades obtenidas de MODOK. 

 

—¡A eso llamo un traje!— dijo Clint admirando a la chica —Antes de que vuelvas tienes que darme uno de esos —pidió y ella se echó a reír. 

 

—Claro, aunque para que entre en él señor Barton tendrá que quitarse dos costillas y ser una mujer— bromeó y el hombre fingió pensarse el cambio de sexo.

 

—Creo que mejor me quedo con mi viejo traje— se encogió de hombros.

Tony había guiado a Steve de vuelta al laboratorio, en silencio abrió una compuerta secreta que reveló un cuarto pequeño, uno con una vitrina muy grande que exhibía el escudo que Steve le regresara a Tony en Siberia—Úsalo para salvarla, para salvarnos, salvar el futuro... salvar a nuestros hijos— pidió el genio y Steve tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su cerebro entendiera la profundidad de aquella frase, Olimpia era hija de Tony, sin embargo ahora éste le revelaba la identidad del otro padre de Olimpia, ella también era su hija. Para el castaño bastó con ver el color del traje y el diseño para comprender que ella llevaba los genes de ambos, a pesar de que el diseño era futurista reconocía los patrones de su propio diseño inicial en él, el color también lo consideró y sabía que solo se lograba uniendo dos colores en ciertos tonos específicos. El azul de Steve y el rojo de él. 

 

—Tony, te prometo que pelearé hasta mi último aliento por ti y por ellos— juró el Capitán.

 

—Pero no te mueras idiota o esto será en vano ¿entiendes? si te mueres te juro que te seguiré al infierno y te torturaré hasta que no puedas más ¿comprendido Dorito?— amenazó el genio y antes de poder recibir cualquier respuesta Steve se lanzó sobre él besándolo en una mezcla de necesidad y pasión. 

 

—Volveré entero solo para asegurarme de hacerte a esos niños— sonrió cuando dejó por fin al castaño respirar.

 

Los medios locales e internacionales comenzaban a alarmarse, pedían a las personas mantenerse en lugares seguros, no salir y rezar por sus vidas, ahora que el mundo se hallaba en peligro ¿quién lo salvaría? nadie además de Fury y los mismos Vengadores sabían que ellos se unieron nuevamente, sin embargo el líder de SHIELD desconocía los detalles de la razón que llegó a unirlos. Tony llamó a Fury para pedirle que evacuaran a los civiles, que se disparasen las alertas mundiales y fuesen dirigidos a los refugios en sitios altos, buscarían en todo momento mantener la lucha alejada de las ciudades, sin embargo, el enemigo era desconocido.

 

Una alerta llegó a los Guardianes proveniente de algún sitio del universo, algo estaba mal y ellos deberían averiguarlo, Peter informó a Steve y acordaron que ellos serían sus refuerzos en el espacio, algo le decía que los iba a necesitar en determinado punto de la pelea. El equipo tomó su nave y se alejó a atender la amenaza. 

 

—Deberías ponerte el traje— dijo Steve a Tony cuando éste comenzó a pasearse por su laboratorio.

 

—Lo dije antes, los asesoraré desde aquí, además tengo que reparar el brazo del Mapache, tienes que pelear sin mi.

 

—Tony, no puedo pelear sin ti a mi lado.

 

—Estaré en tu oreja, como siempre— sonrió activando un transmisor en el traje que había diseñado para Steve antes de la pelea en Siberia y que guardó junto al escudo. 

 

—¿Cuándo hiciste esto?— Preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

 

—Antes de pelear, pensaba darte esto como regalo de aniversario pero creo que no funcionó como esperaba... en fin, puedes usarlo. Estaré pendiente de ti y si necesitas ayuda Friday te dará algunos trucos que incluí en el traje. Usé mi magia...— Steve tomó a Tony en un abrazo, sentía cuán valioso era y el miedo a que un día él ya no existiera. No lo dejaría ir nunca, una vez era suficiente para la eternidad. 

 

—Gracias Tony— susurró antes de dejar un beso en su frente —Nunca me cansaré de pedir perdón por lo que hice. 

 

—No te pongas cursi Steve, solo mueve tu trasero y salva el mío— bromeó Tony y el Capitán asintió, ese era el Tony que recordaba, su Tony. 

En la ciudad el caos se comenzaba a desatar, la policía no podría controlar a las personas que aterradas corrían buscando refugio. Algunos caían y eran arrastrados por la multitud, ya se contabilizaban heridos y más tarde algunos muertos. Olimpia observaba aquello gracias a Friday y las cámaras de tránsito de la ciudad, cerró los ojos con dolor, esa Manhattan se asemejaba tanto a aquella que se derrumbaba en su tiempo. Su pecho dolió, si antes no logró proteger a su ciudad, a su hogar ¿cómo se supone que lo hiciera ahora?. El rostro de cada miembro de su familia vino a su mente, sus padres, su hermano. No era momento de fallarles.

_"Los quiero"_  susurró para sí antes de caminar a donde todos se reunían. El plan era simple, T'challa, Steve, Sam, Clint, Vision, Wanda y Bruce enfrentarían al enemigo, Olimpia, Austin, Natasha, Rhodey, Bucky, Scott y Tony se encargarían de los civiles. Tomaron el Quinjet y volaron fuera de la ciudad, el enemigo aún no llegaba a Nueva York según la información dada por Friday así que podrían alejarlo todo lo posible de los civiles.

 

—¡Capitán!— llamó Olimpia cuando se disponían a subir al Quinjet.

 

—¿Pasa algo?— dijo Steve volteando ante el llamado de la joven.

 

—Por favor, no muera— pidió ella y  Steve sonrió aguantando las ganas de reír. Ella se parecía tanto a Tony.

 

—Lo prometo—llevó su mano derecha sobre su corazón y sonrió, ella tuvo una sensación de alivio, su padre siempre cumplía sus promesas, o al menos el padre que recordaba.

 

—Tranquila— la voz de Tony la sorprendió —Ese rubio tonto siempre se las arregla para volver.— Ella asintió y sonrió a Tony, su otro padre.

 

—Debemos irnos... ¿Vendrás con nosotros?— Ella preguntó aunque la respuesta era obvia.

 

—Mis chicos irán, aún está el brazo de Barnes.

 

—Tú también cuídate— pidió ella y se unió al grupo que marchó a la ciudad, un equipo de armaduras de Iron Man se unieron a ellos y Olimpia sonrió, papá siempre cuidaba de los suyos.

 

En la Mansión Stark solo quedó Bucky y Tony trabajando en el brazo del soldado. Bucky observaba a Tony trabajar a toda prisa con ese brazo, le veía reparar, conectar, cargar... él no entendía nada de esas cosas, eran demasiado avanzadas para su entendimiento. Recordaba su vida, su época, llena de guerras ¿acaso los humanos siempre serían esos seres violentos e irracionales que creaban discordia? Un suspiró escapó de sus labios, para Tony no pasó desapercibido, sin embargo decidió no preguntar. 

 

—Gracias por hacer esto— Barnes rompió el silencio.

 

—Eres útil para la causa— contestó Tony, él también luchaba contra sus demonios, esos que susurraban ideas malignas en su oído, esos que toda su vida le recordaban lo poco que valía, tan poco que su padre no se dignó a prestarle atención. 

 

—Sé lo que Howard te hizo— Tony dio un brinco en su asiento, incluso Steve jamás se atrevió a tocar el tema de Howard Stark.

 

—No quiero hablar  de ello— la voz profunda de Tony dejó claro para Barnes que aquel era terreno inexplorado.

—Hoy podríamos morir, así que tal vez sea buena idea hablar de ello por fin— dijo el castaño.

 

—Bien— tras unos minutos de silencio Tony aceptó.—Pero antes de hablar quiero saber ¿cómo te enteraste?

 

—HYDRA, tengo recuerdos vagos pero recuerdo haber leído sobre ello. Nunca pude decir nada, no sabía quién eras y yo respondía únicamente a las órdenes que se me daban. Pero ahora sé que se trataba de ti.

 

—Siempre creí que mi padre era de los buenos, y sí lo fue en su mayoría...— Otro silencio donde Tony aprovechó para soldar una parte del brazo—Tenía cinco años, dijo que iríamos al parque ¿puedes imaginar eso Barnes? Sería la primera vez en toda mi vida que mi padre dedicaría tiempo a mi, únicamente a mi... —Bucky asintió, sus ojos observaban la tristeza asomarse en los ojos del genio—Fuimos en el auto, él condujo... dijo que haríamos una parada antes del parque, me dio un helado, lo comí. Me dejó solo en el auto mientras bajaba a algo que parecía una tienda de antigüedades, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en una celda subterránea y que mis brazos dolían, tenía marcas de agujas por todos lados.

 

Dum-E emitió un sonido compasivo y Tony le sonrió, incluso ese robot comprendía su sufrimiento, incluso él sabía cuán profunda era la herida dejada por su padre. —No entendía por qué estaba allí, me asusté... creí que algo malo pasaba y que mi padre estaba en peligro, ¡Dios, era un niño!... —mordió su labio intentando frenar la ola de rabia que subía por su cuerpo.

 

—Anthony Edward Stark, Edad: 5 años, Sujeto experimental bajo el consentimiento de su padre Howard Stark— añadió Barnes, era justo lo que decía en el archivo de HYDRA que a su vez pertenecía al gobierno. Ellos experimentaron con Tony. 

 

—Quería replicar lo que hizo con Steve, quería hacer que su hijo, su propio hijo fuese una máquina de destrucción. Me ofreció al gobierno como sujeto de prueba... para que experimentaran conmigo... Estuve allí un mes, un mes en que moría de miedo, en que tenía pesadillas, en que no comía, en que era inyectado con diferentes sustancias... El día treinta volvieron a inyectar algo en mi, caí inconsciente y para cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi habitación y todo parecía normal. Él dijo que imaginaba todo, que jamás pasó y mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, le creí porque deseaba creer en él, a pesar de que me dolía el cuerpo, a pesar de que tenía marcas por todos lados y podía sentir mis costillas pegadas a la piel. Mamá no supo nada, ella fue persuadida para ir de viaje junto a mi padre, una supuesta segunda luna de miel, él le dijo que yo estaría en un campamento de ciencia pues ya era lo suficientemente listo para ello. Ella volvió una semana después cuando ya había recuperado peso y mi piel no tenía tanta evidencia, asumió que no lo pasé bien en el campamento y papá me hizo prometer que no hablaría sobre mis  _pesadillas_  de ese último mes...

 

—El informe que leí decía que fuiste retirado porque no reaccionabas a las sustancias inyectadas en tu cuerpo, eras inservible como sujeto de prueba...

 

—Mi padre se distanció, aún más de ser posible, después de eso. Allí comenzó mi calvario, allí él comenzó a verme como un artículo más de la decoración, alguien que no podría servir para nada... Realmente no te odio por su muerte ¿sabes? la única que me duele es mi madre, ella siempre fue todo lo bueno que pudo ser, ella también vivió bajo el poder de mi padre... A veces he pensado que su muerte la liberó de él.

 

—Eres un genio, él no pudo ver eso, se obsesionó con Steve...— Bucky posó su mano en el hombro de Tony y lo oyó suspirar de forma pesada.—Siento mucho lo que hice Tony, siento ser el responsable de quitarle la vida a la persona que más te amó en este mundo, si vivo después de esto, puedes matarme si eso te da paz —Tony escuchó aquello y estuvo tentado a tomarle la palabra, había fantaseado tanto con ello, sin embargo descubrió algo al instante, él ya no estaba molesto, frente a la oportunidad de matar al asesino de sus padres, Tony ya no deseaba venganza, él era diferente, él no volvería atrás...

 

—¿Te gusta Austin?— dijo con la voz más animada.

 

—¿Qué? ¿El de cabello blanco?— Bucky parecía confundido.

 

—Sabes, es uno de mis mejores amigos, jamás le haría algo como apartarte de su lado... Además, sé que no eres culpable realmente... Toma, hay que probarlo— Tony entregó el brazo a su dueño quién aun parecía confundido. Acomodó la extremidad con cuidado dejando que el genio conectara todo. 

 

 —Gracias— dijo moviendo la mano con curiosidad, ahora se sentía mejor, como si fuese su brazo real. 

 

—Por nada... ahora debes ir con los demás tras los civiles. Yo aún tengo algo qué hacer.

 

—¿Estarás bien?.

 

—De alguna forma, yo siempre estoy bien— sonrió y Bucky asintió yendo a las calles, Tony suspiró cuando él se marchó. Buscó rastros de molestia en él, buscó su viejo odio, pero no halló nada, hablar de los experimentos de su padre con su asesino parecía darle cierta paz, parecía haberle quitado la roca que cargó en la espalda todos esos años. 

 

En la ciudad el caos aumentaba, Olimpia y Austin formaron un escudo que rodeaba Manhattan, sus manos hábiles conectaron sus poderes, ambos mutantes servirían como protección tanto tiempo como pudieran. SHIELD se encargaba de evacuar personas, la policía ayudaba aunque todo parecía salirse de las manos. Fuera del escudo los demás Vengadores esperaban a su enemigo. Algo golpeó el escudo que rodeaba la ciudad y así supieron que estaba allí. 

 

—Hola, ¡qué gusto me da tener una bienvenida tan especial!— una voz estrafalaria se oyó, todos voltearon a ver, un hombre de cabellos canos y piel tostada los veía,  una capa blanca y peluda se ondeó en el viento. Aquel hombre no era terrestre, seguramente sería la amenaza que recibieron los Guardianes. 

 

—¿Quién eres y qué buscas en nuestro planeta?— Confrontó Steve desde el techo del Quinjet.

 

—Pero que descortesía la mía— una sonrisa burlesca se dibujó en sus labios —Mi nombre es Taneleer Tivan, o mejor conocido como  _El Coleccionista._ Y estoy aquí para recuperar lo que me pertenece ¡Las gemas del Universo! —sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un rayo que dirigió a Visión, el humanoide esquivó el golpe por poco y se dispuso a atacar. Podía sentir la presencia de las hermanas de la gema que sostenía en su frente, Olimpia también lo sentía. Además de ello la gema del tiempo señalaba algo, aquél hombre no pertenecía a ese tiempo, él era una versión que traspasaba tiempos buscando tener todas las gemas de todos los tiempos, solo así sería el más poderoso.

 

—Eso, es ser descortés— señaló Visión encarando al recién llegado. —Y a papá no le gusta que arruine mis trajes ¿sabe acaso cuánto cuesta uno de estos?— agregó molesto. Nadie nunca había visto así a Visión, todos desconocían a esa versión a la que le chispeaban los ojos de furia. Ese era Visión, y estaba molesto, tanto como lo estaba siempre el mismo Hulk. 

 


	11. Capitulo XI -Vengadores Unidos-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, bueno, ante todo una disculpa por tardar tanto con el capítulo, sé que he dado prioridad a otros trabajos y no tengo justificación. Algunas cosas a aclarar, se supone que según dije subiría el capitulo final un día después de éste pero aún no está listo, así que lo subiré el viernes 27 por la noche. Junto a él publicaré el epílogo y la correspondiente nota de agradecimientos. 
> 
> Es nuestro penúltimo capítulo así por favor disfrútenlo, no tengo experiencia con la descripción de batallas así que busqué hacer lo mejor que pude con esta. Hay un par de sorpresas que les dejé. Espero les guste, y recuerden que pueden seguir mi página de Facebook para futuros trabajos y el horario de la publicación del capítulo final. ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!

**Capitulo XI**

**─Vengadores Unidos─**

 

Decir que Visión era el mismo que cuando vio este mundo por primera vez sería una tremenda estupidez, aquel humanoide que se alzaba altivo ante un enemigo más que poderoso tenía por todos lados la marca del carácter de Tony. Para el Capitán América la prueba estaba en que enfrentó al enemigo con una frase sobre su atuendo.

 

─He escuchado de ti pequeño─ El Coleccionista se fijó en Visión con curiosidad ─El segundo hijo de Stark, por cierto Capitán ¿Qué se siente que su amado Tony hubiese creado un hijo con otro hombre? ¿O es que no lo pensó? Ultrón es el fruto de Banner y Stark ¿Celoso?

 

Steve quiso darle un puñetazo, sin embargo se detuvo, tenía que ser inteligente y contestar con algo que lo desarmara, lamentablemente no se le ocurría nada, Tony era el de los sarcasmos, el bueno con las palabras, el hombre del juego mental. Y para ser sincero, claro que le molestaba la idea de que, puesto en palabras y contexto, Ultron fuese hijo de Tony y Banner, le molestaba tanto, pero quería ser sensato y pensar que eran solo dos científicos haciendo cosas de científicos.

 

─¿Por qué tan callado Capitán? Dicen que el silencio otorga, así que interpretaré su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa─ soltó otra risa burlona y fue suficiente para Steve.

 

─¿Puedo interpretar su interés en mis sentimientos como un vil intento de vulnerabilizarme?─ respondió Steve y se sorprendió de lo bien que sonó esa respuesta, tanto tiempo con Tony daba sus frutos.

 

─Interesante─ sonrió Taneleer y agitó su capa ─Veo que sus neuronas terminaron de descongelarse.

 

Steve apretó los puños buscando contenerse, aquel ¿hombre? Conseguía sacarlo de quicio, pero debía ser más astuto que él. ─Que interesante _Capita_ , ¿insultando a un anciano?─ la voz de Tony se escuchó y de pronto apareció la armadura del genio volando hacia ellos.

 

─Creí que te perderías el espectáculo─ Taneleer hizo una reverencia al verlo llegar ─Es una pena que deba matarte también, hasta me caíste bien hace unos cientos de años.

 

─Imposible resistirse a mis encantos─ Y casi podrían jurar que ellos estaban coqueteando, cosa muy común en Tony, además de ser el maestro del sarcasmo también podía un seductor empedernido.

 

─Tu fama te precede, y puedo decir Capitán, que conozco esos encantos de primera mano─ sonrió superior.

 

─Espero que lo disfrutaras─ Tony usó un tono grave, uno que Steve conocía de sobra, ese que lo incitaba a tomarlo en cualquier superficie a la mano y hacerlo gritar su nombre.

 

─Aunque no lo creas, hago esto porque la eternidad es lo suficiente aburrida y tú solo estuviste unos cuantos años vivo… y para ser honesto, también me gustaría repetir un par de aventuras─ Taneleer se lamió los labios y para Steve fue suficiente, no permitiría que nadie le coquetee a su Tony, era suyo, y ese loco inmortal no pondría sus manos sobre su futuro esposo, padre de sus hijos.

 

─Topaste con pared imbécil─ Steve habló y su rostro reflejó toda la furia que podría albergar. ─No vas a conseguir nada.

 

─Ya veremos Capitán─ el ataque de Taneleer no esperó y casi da en su blanco, de no ser por los reflejos de Steve estaría muerto, Visión atacó al enemigo con una suerte de rayos solares, a él se unió Wanda intentando penetrar la mente del hombre. Taneleer se cubrió sintiendo la potencia del poder del humanoide dar en su cuerpo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y de pronto una onda expansiva repelió el ataque de ambos, el visitante chasqueó los dedos y varios rayos dirigidos a los Vengadores atacaron, un par dieron en el Quinjet haciendo que uno de los motores fallara, aquellos que aún quedaban en el interior tuvieron que salir. Black Widow fue sostenida por Sam y Hulk dio un enorme salto que lo llevó a aterrizar sobre el atacante.

 

─No. Debilucho─ el hombre verde gruñó aquellas dos palabras y procedió a moler a golpes al Primogenio.

 

En Manhattan las cosas no iban precisamente bien, a pesar de que Olimpia y Austin desplegaron un escudo sobre la ciudad algunos de los rayos enviados por Taneleer era tan potentes que traspasaron el escudo y dañaron algunos edificios provocando que escombros cayeran sobre la multitud que corría despavorida hacia los aviones de SHIELD que los llevarían a un sitio lejano y a salvo. Todos aquellos implicados en la evacuación de la ciudad corrían por todos lados buscando hasta en el rincón más pequeño que nadie se quedara, posiblemente ese día Manhattan caería, pero no la tierra.

 

Austin observó a Olimpia la chica parecía cansada, la gema robaba gran cantidad de poder, no podría estar bien, sin embargo la necesitaba para mantener el escudo en pie, era lo único que protegía a la ciudad de la batalla que se desató en el cielo, en ocasiones la tierra temblaba y el mar se agitaba de tal mantera que de no tener aquel escudo la ciudad sería invadida por el agua. Bucky llegó a ellos anunciando que el último grupo había partido y Austin respiró tranquilo. ─Aún no pueden bajar el escudo─ la voz de Tony se escuchó en sus intercomunicadores.

 

─¿Qué no estás peleando con ese loco?─ dijo Clint y la risa del genio los sorprendió a todos.

 

─Sí y no Barton, se puede estar en dos lugares.

 

─Estás dando ventaja a los Vengadores con una armadura─ Austin sonrió, su amigo era todo un genio incluso para la lucha, un estratega nato.

 

─Así es y también a un par de invitados, tuve que llamar a mi buen amigo de manos hábiles, también es su batalla después de todo.

 

─¿Stephen Strange?─ preguntó Austin.

 

─El mismo─ la profundidad de una voz nueva inundó el comunicador, el Hechicero Supremo estaba en algún sitio, pero nadie podía verlo. ─Estaré alejado hasta que sea propicio, si me acerco tan solo un poco más el poder de las dos gemas del tiempo podrían alertar al enemigo.

 

─Señor… ¿Podría alertar al Profesor Xavier?─ pidió Olimpia y la mención de susodicho sorprendió a varios.

 

─Con gusto─ y Stephen desapareció, también lo pensó, pediría a Xavier que usara a Cerebro para alertar a todos los mutantes que protegieran las ciudades del Globo, si ellos fracasaban, nada detendría a Taneleer que tomara la Tierra como su propio parque de diversiones, debían proteger el mundo si querían seguir teniendo uno. Charles se encargaría de ello, junto a Lehnsherr llamarían a la alerta mundial de los únicos seres en el planeta que podrían proteger a los humanos en caso de que los Vengadores fracasaran. Stephen buscaría proteger las entradas a las otras dimensiones, si por algún error las criaturas bajo el dominio de Dormammu cruzaban estarían perdidos.

 

Tony trabajaba desde su centro de mando en la Mansión Stark, tenía un plan pero necesitaría ayuda, una muy peculiar y que fue recomendada por su hombre gato favorito, T’challa. ─Me tomo unas vacaciones y se va todo al demonio─ Everett Ross apareció con una sonrisa amplia y ropas casuales.

 

─Espero que esto no sea un problema─ saludó Tony señalando al cielo donde se libraba la batalla.

 

─Solo un contratiempo, amenacé a Stephen que si termino teniendo a este bebé en un mundo lleno de caos lo mato, así que tiene que arreglarlo─ comentó Ross y Tony rió, ¿cómo no conoció a ese tipo antes?

 

─¿Cómo va el primer trimestre?

 

─Tan terrible como debe ser… y los constantes “lo siento” de Strange no ayudan… pero dejando a mi bebé de lado, soy un experto en Wakanda ¿Qué hago en una batalla de Manhattan?

 

─Vibranium, lo vamos a necesitar.

 

─Bien, ¿Qué hay que hacer?

 

─El primer IronVibranium.

 

─Me gusta, supongo que tienes el material en tu alacena.

 

─Algo así.

 

El plan de Tony era sencillo, había investigado en los archivos de los Guardianes la información sobre el Coleccionista del presente y sabía que era imposible destruirlo, en cambio, si causaban el suficiente daño para que abandonase sus planes y quedara escarmentado, ganarían, sin embargo cada armadura era tan simple que podría destruirla con un soplo, o peor, retorcerla con él adentro, por ello necesitaría una nueva armadura con el metal más fuerte de la tierra.

 

Conseguir el Vibranium hubiese sido un problema de no contar con la aprobación de su gato preferido, T’challa. Tras contarle sobre sus planes no solo abrió las reservas para que Tony se hiciera con lo necesario, sino que envió al único ser humano totalmente experto en Wakanda que gratamente no vive allí, Everett Ross, el compañero de vida del Hechicero Supremo. El pequeño rubio sabía mucho sobre el manejo del metal, no necesitaba ser un genio para conocer sus propiedades, el mismo T’challa le había instruido sobre algunos aspectos que ayudarían a Tony.

 

Olimpia y Austin estaban llegando al límite de sus capacidades, mantener un escudo de tremendas proporciones no solo era una locura sino que los debilitaba cada vez más, sin embargo las luces en el cielo de Manhattan les advertían que aguantar era la única opción. Tony tenía un plan, cualquiera que fuese necesitaba tiempo y ellos debían ganar tanto como pudiesen. A lo lejos uno de los Vengadores caía en dirección al mar, el impacto podría herirlo seriamente, Rhodey que se mantenía en tierra pudo divisar de quién se trataba y sin pensarlo se dirigió para rescatarlo, el herido no era otro que Falcón, sus alas fallaban tras un golpe de Taneleer, luchaba por quitarse el artefacto que le permite volar, sin embargo no lograba nada, si caía con él al mar podría ahogarse, estaría muerto, entonces sintió que un par de manos de metal lo tomaron, la armadura de War Machine relucía con los rayos de sol, el Coronel Rhodes fue a salvarlo, el hombre a quién él dejó paralítico evitó su muerte. Sam se aferró a la armadura y por fin pudo sacarse las alas de encima. Aterrizaron dentro del escudo que Austin y Olimpia mantenían, Sam se tambaleó al poner los pies en la tierra, quiso agradecer al Coronel, sin embargo antes que pudiera decir nada salió volando para cubrirlo en la batalla.

 

Rhodey llegó justo en el momento en que Steve era atacado por una ráfaga de rayos que luchaba por desviar con el escudo, Natasha no se encontraba entre ellos, al caer Sam ella también cayó, sin embargo se hallaba a salvo en la playa, lugar a donde querían empujar a Taneleer, en aire solo unos cuantos podrían soportar la pelea, Visión tomó al intruso y junto a T’challa lo desestabilizaron los suficiente para que Hulk le diese un golpe que lo envió hacia la ciudad, atravesó el escudo rompiéndolo y pronto el hombre verde llegó a su lado para molerlo a golpes. Aquellos Vengadores que quedaron en tierra sintieron como la ciudad se cimbró con la llegada de Hulk.  

 

─¿Cuánto falta?─ la voz de Bucky se escuchó.

 

─Solo un poco más─ pidió Tony, le estaba tomando mucho más tiempo del planeado.

 

─Tony, no tenemos mucho tiempo─ Anunció Steve, el loco de su atacante había traído un pequeño regalo, criaturas venidas de otra dimensión aparecieron por toda la ciudad haciendo añicos todo y atacando a los héroes.

 

─Ross, tienes el mando─ dijo Tony corriendo por una de sus armaduras.

 

─Bien─ fue lo único que el rubio contestó, se hallaba inmerso en lograr que el Vibranium recubriera por completo la armadura del genio.

 

Tony llegó volando a donde Olivia y Austin peleaban, ellos estaban agotados y Tony los cubriría hasta que estuvieran en mejor forma, era claro que ambos mutantes habían gastado suficiente energía en el escudo. Olimpia parecía angustiada por la venida de los seres de otra dimensión, las consecuencias de mezclar tantas dimensiones al mismo tiempo eran inciertas, reescribir el tiempo era tan peligroso que pondría en peligro el universo entero. Se estaban quedando sin opciones.

 

─Recuerden que es inmortal─ dijo Tony ─Es un Primigenio, tenemos que disuadirlo de sus planes, y sí, significa que debemos demostrar que no somos algo que él quiera tener, hay que proteger a Visión, a Olimpia y a cada portador de una gema del universo del mundo.

 

─Comprendido─ dijo el Capitán viendo como Bucky aparecía para servir de refuerzo, el hombre del brazo metálico estaba dispuesto a morir si con ello lograba parar todo eso, en cierta forma se creía culpable de los sucesos.

 

Cada golpe que se dirigían a Taneleer se volvía a ellos, incluso Visión estaba teniendo problemas al pelear, era inútil que pudiera ignorar el poder de las hermanas de la gema que sostenía en su frente, el Primigenio veía como el humanoide caía seducido por la fuerza de sus hermanas. En un momento tomó la mente de Visión y le ordenó protegerlo, atacar a cada uno de sus compañeros, el humanoide obedeció, su mente solo escuchaba el llamado que le hacía el portador de sus hermanas. Olimpia sintió caer a Visión, un golpe invisible en el pecho le anunció que su hermano fue vencido y la próxima en caer sería ella si no lograba ignorar la seductora voz de las otras gemas.

 

─Resiste─ pidió Austin al notar como la mirada de ella cambiaba y se volvía vacía.

 

─¿Es que no las escuchas?─ susurró ella y se elevó por los aires buscando el llamado de las gemas. Austin quiso seguirla pero fue Tony quién voló tras ella.

 

─Bienvenida─ Taneleer la recibió con una sonrisa, la portadora de la gema del tiempo estaba allí, postrada a sus pies, no la conocía pero qué más daba si eventualmente la mataría, aunque de momento se le antojaba mantener tanto al humanoide como a la chica vivos y a su servicio, dos entes poderosos que lo ayudarían en su empresa de recolectar las gemas de todos los tiempos y de paso traer nuevas adquisiciones a su colección, Iron Man sería uno de ellos, alguno de los soldados, el hombre verde y la mujer araña, quizás ese gato enorme también, ya lo decidiría al terminar de jugar.

 

─Mi señor─ dijo ella, sus ojos se veían vacíos, el azul de sus pupilas parecía más que muerto.

 

─¡Olimpia!─ Steve y Tony gritaron al mismo tiempo y a Taneleer le pareció curioso ver dos armaduras de Iron Man y la obvia preocupación de ambos hombres por la jovencita.

 

─Déjame adivinar, ¿su hija?─ sonrió el Primigenio y Rogers lo fulminó con la mirada. ─Eso la vuelve una adquisición mucho más preciada… tal vez deje ella sea quién los mate, solo por los sentimentalismos.

 

─Aleja tus sucias y ancestras manos de ella─ gruñó Steve y la armadura de Iron Man se lanzó contra el hombre.

 

─Estúpido señuelo─ dijo retorciendo la armadura vacía. ─Odio que me engañen.

 

─No era un engaño─ Tony envió un ataque hacia el hombre, Steve y Bucky tuvieron que distraer a Visión y a Olimpia que se giraron para atacar a Tony. Wanda por su parte se hallaba ocupada con una de esas cosas que el enemigo convocó, cada uno de los Vengadores se hallaba peleando con su propio grupo de entes y el cambio hecho en Olimpia y Visión era grave. Dos de las piezas más poderosas estaban bajo el dominio de Taneleer, los dos hijos de Tony, la hija de Steve.

 

─¡Espera!─ Austin llegó a donde Olimpia atacaba a Steve, empujó al Soldado y la enfrentó, no quería hacerle daño, sin embargo podría ser la única forma de neutralizarla, tendría que atacarla. Austin Black, un mutante de nivel cinco, jamás usó su poder contra nadie, o bueno, jamás como lo usaría contra Olimpia. Atacó a todos sus sentidos, bloqueó su contacto con el exterior buscando encerrar su mente, sin embargo ella no lo permitiría, repelió el ataque estrangulando al albino, ella solo atendía al llamado de Taneleer.

 

Steve tuvo que usar todo su coraje y atacó con su escudo a Olimpia logrando que soltara al mutante, éste no perdió tiempo y volvió a intentar neutralizarla. ─No las escuches─ decía pegando por todos lados, buscando derribar sus defensas.

 

Tony por su parte atacaba a Visión, le dolía tener que pelear con su hijo, sin embargo jamás podrían derrotar a Taneleer y devolverlo a la realidad si no usaba la fuerza. Bucky ayudaba a Tony pero también debía atender los ataques del Primigenio. ─Stark, está listo─ la voz de Ross anunció que la nueva armadura estaba dispuesta para que la usara, justo a tiempo pues la suya no parecía resistir más. T’challa tomó su lugar para que pudiese volver a la mansión y vestirse con la armadura. En su viaje de vuelta Tony pudo apreciar como la ciudad era todo caos y escombros, vio a Widow y Hawkeye pelear sin descanso, a Hulk azotando a tantos enemigos como podía, Ant-Man y Falcón peleaban juntos y War Machine junto a Wanda buscaban los portales para impedir que esas cosas llegaran a la ciudad.

 

─¿Dónde está?─ dijo Tony tan pronto como llegó al laboratorio.

 

─Allí─ Ross señaló el traje que descansaba listo para que Tony lo porte, el genio sonrió, era negro en tonalidad mate, perfecto.

 

─¿Tu esposo?

 

─Llegará pronto y también los Guardianes se acercan, pero yo no confiaría tanto, vienen con severos daños.

 

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

─Estuve monitoreando la actividad fuera de la Tierra y parece que pelearon con los refuerzos de ese loco, mantenía una flota dispuesta a atacarnos.

 

─Demonios, ¿qué más puede salir mal?

 

─Escucha Stark, esto se está yendo al demonio pero no por ello perdimos, tienes la armadura, tienes que darnos tiempo, Stephen cerrará las puertas de otras dimensiones y ustedes encárguense del loco ese.

 

─¿Siempre eres así de mandón?

 

─¿Qué tú no?─ ambos hombres rieron y Tony volvió a donde todos peleaban.

 

Stephen apareció en la ciudad cumpliendo con lo que Ross dijo, comenzó a cerrar tantos portales  como podía buscando no alterar más las dimensiones, suficiente daño se había hecho y el chocar de dos gemas del mismo tipo en la misma ciudad podría ser un punto crítico. Él no podía deshacerse de la gema, Olimpia tampoco, lo único que quedaba era terminar con todo eso pronto y que él cambiara de dimensión hasta que ella volviera a su tiempo. Como único punto de ventaja sobresalía que únicamente esas cosas que servían a Taneleer atacaban y las fuerzas de Dormammu estaban alejadas de la batalla, Strange hacía todo lo que podía con ayuda de Ross en la mansión, él monitoreaba toda la actividad y guiaba a los Vengadores. Friday por su parte tenía órdenes de mantenerse alejada, algo aprendieron de Ultrón y fue que, las IA podían ser susceptibles a poderes de otros, aunque Tony confiaba en ella, era mejor mantenerla alejada, era una desventaja que garantizaba un enemigo menos.

 

Los guardianes ingresaron a la atmósfera aterrizando en la mansión Stark, tal y como Ross advirtió, todos ellos venían con serios golpes, sin embargo estaban dispuestos a seguir la lucha, pelearían aunque la Tierra no fuese su campo de acción ─Hay una solución─ Star-Lord habló a todos ─Necesitamos al Coleccionista de nuestro tiempo, sin embargo es arriesgado, puede estar de acuerdo con este loco y sería traer un enemigo más.

 

Nadie respondió de inmediato, la empresa que proponía el viajero era una locura, los riesgos a correr no solo eran grandes, podría ser su golpe de gracia, todos estaban agotados, y luchaban únicamente por el poder de sus convicciones, algunos sangraban y otros tenían el corazón hecho añicos. ─¿Crees que él pueda ayudarnos?─ Tony respondió antes de emitir un jadeo adolorido por el golpe que Visión le dio, peleaba con Taneleer, sin embargo el humanoide aprovechó un descuido para atacarlo.

 

─Stark, tú más que nadie sabe qué podría pasar…─ contestó Quill ignorando el dolor de las costillas rotas y la pierna sangrante.

 

─Su ubicación es incierta─ habló Rocket ─Sin embargo tal vez podríamos dar con él…

 

─Solo hace falta que usen una de esas gemas para ubicarlo… ─Gamora intervino intentado acomodar el hombro de Rocket a su lugar normal.

 

─Tony─ Steve habló, Olimpia dejó inconsciente a Austin y ahora atacaba a Steve ─Por ella, tenemos que hacerlo, por nuestra familia─ gimió por la falta de aire tras un golpe que lo envió contra una pared de concreto sólido. ─Debemos arriesgarnos…

 

─Hagámoslo─ Aceptó Tony yendo a defender a Steve, la sangre cubría su rostro, la batalla lo dejó herido y si no apuraban un plan estaría muerto. Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Tony, el rubio Capitán era todo cuánto tenía, no dejaría que lo abandonase ahora, pasaron por demasiadas cosas para una batalla los separe, no, ellos iban a salvar el mundo y lo harían juntos.

 

Stephen apareció justo frente a Olimpia y la presencia de las dos gemas de tiempo causaron la anulación del poder de las gemas por unos instantes, lo suficiente para que el humanoide y la mutante lograran salir del trance que Taneleer mantenía sobre ellos. ─¡Papá!─ gritaron ambos al notar a Tony y Steve, ambos corrieron a ayudarlos, Steve sangraba y Tony estaba agotado, su cuerpo no era fuerte, la metralla en su cuerpo parecía querer matarlo en ese mismo momento. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, el traje de pronto le parecía una prisión y en contra de todo lo inteligente tuvo que salir de él. Tony vestía un traje negro, ceñido a su figura con puntos clave que se conectaban con el traje, en otra situación nadie hubiese dejado pasar lo terriblemente guapo que se hallaba, sin embargo en este momento las prioridades giraban sobre cosas mucho más importantes.

 

Steve ofreció un abrazo a Tony él lo aceptó, se acurrucó contra el pecho del soldado, si moriría en ese momento, prefería estar con el único hombre que amó, el estúpido y anticuado Steve Rogers. Su cuerpo temblaba, su pecho no solo dolía sino que comenzaba a arder, sus ojos se llenaban de un halo de rojo escarlata, escuchaba el latir lento del corazón en el pecho de Steve y suspiró, presentía que moriría ese día.

 

Ubicar al Coleccionista de este tiempo fue un asunto complicado pues se hallaba inmerso en algo llamado “Ragnarok” en Asgard, Strange tuvo que ir por varias dimensiones antes de dar con él y arrastrarlo para los ayudara a detener a su yo.

 

─Esto es un caos─ fue lo primero que dijo cuando el Hechicero lo empujó frente a sí mismo. Las diferencias eran notorias, el Coleccionista actual tenía el cabello corto y menos plumas en su atiendo que el otro, además podrían descontársele un par de arrugas.

 

─¿Qué haces aquí?

 

─Vine a recordarte nuestro deber… Ya me dijeron que causaste aquí, ¿tan bajo he caído para ensuciarme las manos?

 

─Oye, la eternidad nos ha hecho mal.

 

─Este hombre de allí─ señaló a Strange ─Nos puede encerrar en una dimensión sin mucho entretenimiento, así que si los dejas en paz podría recordarte la diversión. No necesitas esas estúpidas gemas, recuerda la premonición sobre ellas.

 

Taneleer recordó aquella premonición, un ser oscuro llamado Thanos aparecería eventualmente para reclamarlas, aquel ser oscuro sería peor que él mismo, agresivo, obsesionado, con el único propósito de ser el amo de todo. Acabaría con la vida tal y como todo ser en el universo la conoce, incluso los Primigenios tendrían severas consecuencias. La vida y la muerte serían relativas, las batallas serían eternas, ellos no ganarían.

 

─¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres llevarte a uno de estos para tu colección? ¿Qué tal el gato negro?

 

─No, los prefiero donde puedan detenerlo, parece que olvidaste lo cómo jugar tus piezas─ El Coleccionista sonrío, su igual estaba cambiando de opinión. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, hallaba a su versión más anciana un poco idiota, ahora sabía que él nunca querría hacer una cosa como esa, vendrían peores males y tener a los Vengadores de su lado era un movimiento inteligente.

 

Taneleer suspiró, debía tomar una decisión, escucharse así mismo o seguir peleando, pero el pensamiento de que llegaría aquel ser oscuro no abandonaba su mente, era cierto que solo no podría encargarse de ese hombre, era cierto que lo único que vio fue la destrucción de todo, no más colecciones, no más diversión, llegaría al punto en que desearía por primera vez en toda su infinita existencia morir. No lo hizo cuando su esposa murió, tampoco lo deseó cuando su hija murió, él siguió, anduvo porque la vida se le hace interesante, se repuso del dolor y se creó una vida lo suficiente interesante como para merecer vivirla, con cada mundo podía hallar nuevos seres que lo mantenía vivo, si esos seres desaparecían cometería el único sacrilegio que no desea cometer, moriría.

 

Ningún idiota lo vencería, ningún ser de oscuridad llegaría para molestarlo y derrotarlo ¿era acaso estúpido? Y en contra de sus deseos actuales tuvo que darle la razón a su versión más joven, sabía que Thanos podría llegar mañana o en otro centenar de años, mantener vivos y de su lado a los seres que pelearían por defender al universo sería un buen movimiento, no movería ni un dedo, serían sus peones.

 

─Bien─ dijo deteniendo los ataques de sus bestias ─Están a salvo, pero sepan que no dejo de interesarme por llevarlos a mi colección personal… los estaré vigilando─ dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, Strange abrió un portal para que ambos Primigenios desaparecieran junto a él. ─Sin rencores ¿sí? Solo estaba aburrido.

 

─Largo─ gritó Steve casi inconsciente, Tony no se movía, apenas podía sentir su respiración, a su parecer estaba el dolor intenso lo dejó inconsciente.

 

Strange se llevó a ambos seres del universo y Olimpia y Visión llevaron a Tony y a Steve de vuelta a la mansión donde tendrían que ayudarlos o morirían, Sam y Hawkeye estaban en igual condición y los demás apenas podían ponerse en pie, solo Austin y Bruce estaban lo suficiente enteros como para encargarse de los heridos y salvar la vida de Steve y Tony.


	12. Capitulo XII -Fireworks-

**Capitulo XII**

**─Fireworks─**

 

Manhattan se hallaba destruida, de aquella hermosa ciudad tan venerada e icónica para el mundo, solo quedaban escombros. Por suerte los civiles fueron extraídos a tiempo y  solo se contabilizarían daños materiales, a menos que una desgracia ocurriera en esos momentos. Segundos críticos se vivían en la Mansión Stark, el estado de Tony se veía cada vez peor y Steve perdía demasiada sangre.

 

─¿Qué le pasa?─ Olimpia habló preocupada sosteniendo la máscara de oxígeno en el rostro de su papá, lo veía palidecer y no existía nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo a mejorar, absolutamente nada, tanto poder, tanto poder en sus manos, tanto poder inútil al momento de salvar la vida del hombre que la trajo al mundo.

 

─No lo entiendo─ Austin se hallaba frustrado, no existía una explicación lógica para ello, nada que pudiera decirles el porqué del estado de Tony. ─No sé qué hacer─ y sus ojos se clavaron en Bruce rogando por ayuda, lo que fuera que salvase a Tony lo harían. Sin embargo tampoco había respuestas en el hombre verde.

 

Ross supo tan pronto vio a Tony que solo una persona podría explicar lo que le sucedía y por ello envió a su esposo a buscarlo, el único capaz de dar luz en ese asunto era Charles Xavier. Bucky y T’challa lo pusieron al tanto del parentesco de Tony, Steve y Olimpia, los poderes de ella y la duda de porqué ella era una mutante si no existían antecedentes en ambas familias. Lo último fue lo suficiente como para que Xavier quisiera analizar la genética de Tony, era posible que ella fuera la primera en la línea de la familia, sin embargo en estos tiempos era cada vez menos común que nacieran niños mutantes en familia de no mutantes, así que a petición de Charles y rogando que Tony no volviera a odiarlo, Bucky tuvo que informarle de los experimentos realizados en Tony cuando era solo un niño.

 

Los minutos apremiaban y aunque Austin y Bruce atendían a los Guardianes y a los Vengadores, la preocupación principal estaba puesta en Tony, él podría morir de no dar con el motivo de su mal. Steve se mordía los labios para ahogar el dolor que su pierna atravesada por una barra de acero causaba, él solo quería saber lo qué pasaba con Tony, no le importó que Bruce le ordenase esperar en otra habitación, no volvería a dejarlo solo, nunca más, era a quién esperó por tanto tiempo. La razón del por qué aún respiraba, Tony era su vida y si él se marchaba no le quedaría nada, se acabaría el futuro feliz. Tantos años enterrado en el hielo, tanto tiempo desperdiciado añorando que su pasado volviera, ahora que se quitó por fin la venda de los ojos no lo dejaría marchar. Tony viviría, se casaría con él y tendrían tantos hijos como quisiera, envejecerían juntos y un día ambos partirían tras una buena vida. No ahora.

 

─Buck─ Steve llamó a su amigo quién había ayudado a Xavier con lo poco que conocía del pasado de Tony.

 

─Steve, él va a estar bien─ buscó consolar a su amigo, conocía su terquedad, conocía cada gesto de ese hombre y el rostro de su mejor amigo estaba bañado del dolor más puro que jamás vio en nadie, Steve se estaba muriendo y no precisamente por la herida.

 

─¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¡Míralo! ¡Apenas respira!─ gritó Steve y todo el dolor que sentía se transformó en un llanto lastimero que revelaba cuánto sufría su alma.

 

─Siempre lo hace, tú más que nadie lo conoce… lo ha hecho desde niño…─ Steve sabía cómo Tony se levantó una y otra vez, desde muy pequeño, Howard nunca fue el padre que necesitó y María a pesar de amarlo no le pudo ocultar jamás que su padre no estaba interesado en un hijo, él buscaba crear otro Super soldado, no criar un niño. Para el rubio la verdad sobre los experimentos en Tony hechos por Howard era desconocida, Tony jamás le habló de ello, prefería que la imagen que Steve tenía por su padre no fuese manchada por algo que sucedió muchos años después a que él desapareciera. El Howard Stark que Steve conoció aun era un hombre que valía la pena, en cambio, el hombre que Tony llamó _papá,_ era todo un monstruo.

 

Charles analizó la sangre de Tony buscando algo que le indicara su afección y tras media hora de trabajo arduo y de un ir y venir del ritmo cardiaco del genio, dio con la razón, una que jamás se hubiese manifestado de no ser por el traje de Vibranium. ─Su cuerpo es alérgico al metal más poderoso del mundo─ anunció Charles con demasiada seriedad.

 

─Él ha estado en contacto con Vibranium y jamás pasó nada─ jadeó Steve ahogando un mareo con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

 

─Su cuerpo no es naturalmente alérgico al metal, por ello puede manipularlo con sus manos, rozarlo con la piel y nada sucede, sin embargo cuando entra en contacto con su sistema nervioso, como lo es al utilizar el traje, rápidamente es intoxicado por las propiedades del metal─ explicó paciente Charles.

 

─¿Cómo es que no es _naturalmente_ alérgico al metal?─ esta vez habló Visión pues Steve estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

 

─Los experimentos que hicieron con él en edades tan tempranas dañaron su cuerpo, revirtió su mutación de una forma enferma y la metralla que lleva en el pecho es solo un adorno comparado con el horror que causaron en su cuerpo.

 

─¿Significa que Tony era un mutante?─ Steve dijo y de pronto perdió la consciencia, su mejor amigo y Austin acudieron a él para atenderlo dejando que los demás ayudaran a Tony, de lo contrario tendrían dos casos graves en lugar de solo uno.

 

─Sí, sin embargo no todos los mutantes manifestamos los poderes en edades tempranas, él aún no presentaba los poderes cuando el suero del Super Soldado fue introducido en su cuerpo, sin embargo el código genético correspondía al de un mutante, uno con tendencia a la manipulación de la energía, por ello puede ser tan bueno con las ciencias y especialmente la física.

 

─Charles, explica después, hay que hacerlo─ la voz grave de Erik Lenhsherr resonó por todos lados y Charles asintió, el tiempo corría y las explicaciones podrían esperar.

 

─¿Qué van a hacer?─ preguntó Olimpia sin despegar la mirada de Tony.

 

─Sacar la metralla que podría matarlo en este momento─ Explicó Stephen entrando con su viejo atuendo de cirujano.

 

─Por eso traje a Erik, él se encargará de la metralla, Stephen de la cirugía y yo de reparar el daño genético en cierta forma.

 

─¿Cómo?─ apuró Visión la pregunta.

 

─Trabajaré con su sistema nervioso central imponiendo órdenes a su cuerpo para que elimine el daño.

 

Olimpia no dijo nada, siempre supo que aquel telépata era incluso más poderoso que su tío Austin, él era capaz de lograr grandes cosas, él podría ayudar a sus papás, pues sabía que si uno moría, el otro iría tras él. Era momento de hacerse a un lado y dejar que otros salven el día. A la orden de Stephen improvisaron un quirófano al que únicamente ingresaron Austin, Charles, Erik, Stephen y Bruce, el resto debería esperar y ayudarse.

 

Olimpia se quedó al lado de Steve, cuidando su sueño, le habían curado la herida y se recuperaría pronto, por suerte la barra de acero no se quedó dentro sino hizo un corte limpio y salió, sanaría pronto, especialmente porque su cuerpo estaba destinado para mejorar. En cambio Tony cada vez iba en declive, quizás era la forma en que su naturaleza anunciaba que estaba harta de tanto dolor y lo mejor era descansar de ello. Dolores físicos, una mente destruida por un pasado escabroso  y  un corazón roto por la muerte de sus seres amados y el abandono del amor de su vida. Olimpia no quería pensar en eso, no quería ver a su padre como un hombre lastimado por la vida, ella recordaba a un hombre alegre, uno que siempre ponía una sonrisa en sus labios.

 

Steve dormitaba por causa de los calmantes que le suministraron, sin embargo en algún punto de su somnolencia su mente y la de Tony se conectaron, uno de ellos peleaba con sus demonios y el otro lo ayudaría. Quizás por obra de Xavier o porque Tony llamó a Steve dese el estado de inconsciencia más profundo, el resultado fueron ellos encontrándose en la habitación que solían compartir en la Torre Stark. Uno al lado del otro, sentados en la cama, una típica noche de tantas que compartieron como pareja, tomados de las manos, hablando del futuro.

 

─Tony, ¿Cuántos?─ Steve preguntaba algo con los ojos iluminados de alegría.

 

─Más de uno, menos de cinco─ Tony río y Steve lo secundó. ─pero estaré conforme con uno, tuyo y mío…

 

─No tendría hijos con otra persona que no seas tú, Tony, ya lo entendí, por fin lo entendí, eres la persona que esperé todos estos años, el amor destinado para mi─ una sonrisa dulce apareció en los labios de Tony y su corazón latió con fuerza, era la primera vez que sentía lo infinito que podía ser el amor y cómo, saberse amado por la persona que ama, cambia todo para siempre, le da nueva fuerza para salir adelante y soportar la fuerza de cualquier contra tiempo. Vivir, eso quería, y eso haría.

 

Fueron días difíciles desde la pelea hasta el momento en que Tony abrió los ojos, se hallaba en su habitación y a su lado descansaba Steve, aún tenía las ventas en su pierna y los rastros de la batalla, sin embargo se hallaba mucho mejor. Todo el equipo estaba repuesto, incluso los Guardianes, aunque nadie se atrevía a fanfarronear de nada, pues todos esperaban que Tony despertara. Lo primero que el moreno hizo al adquirir consciencia fue llevarse las manos al pecho y buscar el reactor, en su lugar encontró vendas cubriendo las heridas de la operación, nunca más se preocuparía por la metralla. Y eso lo llevó a la segunda cosa que hizo, acariciar con cariño los cabellos rubios de un agotado Steve que descansaba a su lado, sonrió, pues aquello no fue un sueño, ellos realmente estaban juntos, él había vuelto y no lo dejaría nunca más, ¿qué importaba el pasado cuando casi se quedan sin un _ahora_ juntos?

 

─Hola─ la voz adormilada de Steve lo sorprendió, creía que dormía profundamente, sin embargo tan solo con una caricia despertó. ─Te extrañé─ dijo poniendo un beso en la mano que le brindaba caricias.

 

─Estuviste allí…─ Tony aún creía que aquello era una versión surrealista de su vida, sin embargo sabía que aún si cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos Steve estaría allí, viéndolo con esos hermosos ojos azules y esa misma sonrisa de cachorro emocionado.

 

─A dónde sea que vayas Tony, yo iré tras de ti… somos uno─ prometió Steve y Tony volvió a experimentar ese delicioso sentimiento de ser amado, con su pasado, siendo él quien era, con todos los errores a cuestas, halló a la persona que a pesar de tantas cosas y tantas batallas deseaba quedarse a su lado sin condición alguna.

 

─¿A dónde más iría? Este es nuestro hogar─ sonrió y dejó que el beso suave de Steve sellara el pacto de vida que hicieron, por amor se hallaban allí, amor que los llevaría a un buen puerto en el futuro.

 

Olimpia no podía esperar más, el tiempo se le agotaba y dudaba si advertirles sobre los desastres que ella no podría cambiar a menos que contase aquella parte de la historia de Bucky y Austin que los salvaría. El último propósito de su viaje sería evitar que ambos murieran en el futuro, aunque jugar aún más con el tiempo y sus sucesos era un peligro, algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder, en todos los tiempos, en todas las dimensiones… no quería perder a dos de los hombres más importantes en su vida, a dos miembros de su familia. Sus tíos, aquellos que tenían una hermosa historia de amor…

 

Decirles o no, su dilema era grande, ¿sería egoísta de su parte advertirles sobre la muerte o más egoísta sería no hacerlo? en el fondo de su corazón realmente deseaba volver a un mundo donde ellos aún vivieran. El tiempo fue salvado, pero ahora necesitaba decidir si lo dejaría así o no.

 

_Austin y Bucky se habían conocido en la boda de Steve y Tony, mientras Bucky alejaba a todos con su aura de lobo solitario, Austin atraía pretendientes con esa sonrisa dulce y su cabello blanco, parecía una visión sacada de algún cuento de hermosas criaturas._

_─Es soltero, invítalo a bailar o seguramente el tipo del traje gris lo hará─ sugirió Tony al ver como Bucky se comía con la mirada a su amigo._

_─No estoy interesado─ gruñó Bucky y Tony se encogió de hombros._

_─Tú te lo pierdes Mapache─ suspiró Tony antes de ser tomado de la cintura por su ahora esposo y arrastrado a la pista de baile._

_Bucky se negaba que aquel hombre tan llamativo causara efectos en sí, sin embargo le pudo más el orgullo cuando el hombre que Tony señaló comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mesa donde el albino jugueteaba con su teléfono. Bucky se elevó tan grande como era y caminó hacia Austin extendiendo una mano de forma cortés, diciendo algo como “¿bailas?”, no recibió respuesta y comenzó a abochornarse, sin embargo, al elevar la vista descubrió que Austin lo veía confuso._

_─Lo siento, no hablo ruso─ fue la respuesta de Austin y entonces entendió que aunque en su cabeza su pregunta estaba en el idioma del albino, de sus labios salió una frase en ruso._

_─Yo… ¿quieres bailar?─ esta vez se aseguró de hablar en el idioma correcto y Austin asintió yendo con él a la pista de baile, sabía del mejor amigo del esposo de Tony, pero jamás cruzaron palabra, aquellos que lo describían como un verdadero Oso gruñón, seguramente nunca lo vieron siendo torpe, dibujando una sonrisa tímida en su rostro o dando una mirada angustiada por esperar una respuesta. Austin vio todo eso en menos de diez segundos y decidió que le agradaba. Daba igual lo que los demás dijesen, el hombre le agradaba, y para ser honesto, bailaba muy bien, un punto más por ello._

_Los siguientes meses a conocerse se vieron casi siempre que tenían tiempo libre, se buscaban como quién ha hallado la fuente de la felicidad infinita, Bucky incluso sonreía y bailaba, estaba de mejor humor e incluso soportaba los chistes de pésimo gusto de Clint, acudía a sus misiones inspirado por el poder de algo que aun no entendía, aunque sabía que se trataba de Austin la fuente de todo ello. El albino por su parte llenaba de suspiros el laboratorio de Stark Industries, parecía un conejo alborotado, uno que salta por aquí y por allá esperando que la primavera aparezca, su primavera personal llamada Bucky._

_Fue natural cuando de los besos pasaron a las caricias peligrosas y a estar piel con piel, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, sus vidas se amoldaron al otro y año y medio más tarde ya vivían juntos, tenían un Hamster llamado Paolo, en honor al amigo de la infancia de Austin. El matrimonio no era algo que buscaran, lo que ellos tenían estaba bien, defendiendo al mundo o ayudando a limpiarlo, ambos se sentían útiles y el amor que se tenían era todo cuanto necesitaban. Años felices juntos, años en que se casaron, vieron nacer a los hijos de Paolo que resultó ser una chica, iban de vacaciones y consentían a sus sobrinos… hasta que un día Bucky no volvió de misión, fue la primera baja por la falla temporal, él murió y poco después Austin… ellos eran almas gemelas, no se separaron en vida y no lo harían después de ella._

 

Olimpia se sobresaltó al escuchar las voces de sus padres discutir en su habitación, se acercó temiendo otra guerra y los halló peleando por el sabor de helado que tomarían, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, debía volver, sin embargo lo único que la retenía era que su papá aún no despertaba.

 

─¿Cómo te sientes?─ dijo ella viendo a Tony cubierto de vendas pero riendo por las tonterías de Steve.

 

─Es un alivio dejar de tener el reactor─ Tony suspiró, ella debería irse pronto, lo sabía muy bien. ─¿Cuándo te marchas?

 

─En una hora─ dijo ella y sintió que era lo correcto, volvería a casa, con ellos, pero más maduros y con su hermano mayor.

 

─¿Dónde lo harás?─ Steve la vio preocupado, tal y como la vería cada vez que no estaba seguro de que ella no corriera peligro, esa mirada la acompañaría en sus primeros pasos, en el primer viaje en bicicleta sin rueditas, en el primer vuelo que hizo, su primer día se clases… los ojos de su padre.

 

─En el salón, cuando me marché lo hice desde el salón, así el portal funcionará mejor.

 

─Hay que convocar a todos. Friday, anuncia la partida de Olimpia y que todos asistan─ ordenó Tony.

 

─En seguida Señor, es bueno tenerlo de vuelta─ la IA respondió y Tony sonrió por las palabras de su creación.

 

Olimpia dudó sobre tocar el tema de que ambos son sus padres, estuvo por abrir la boca, entonces decidió que era mejor no decir nada, la vida los reuniría pronto, ya lo sabrían con el tiempo. Ella tenía una decisión mucho más grande, salió al jardín buscando a Bucky y Austin, los halló sentados en una banca realizando un ejercicio para sanar la mente de Bucky, no pudo interrumpir la escena, supuso que tal y como ellos hallaron la forma de encontrarse aún con cambios en su realidad, hallarían la forma para no morir, pues la línea temporal se reparó y Bucky no iría jamás a esa misión.

 

Una hora después todos se hallaban reunidos en el salón, los Vengadores, los Guardianes e incluso Strange y Ross, los partícipes de esa batalla contra un ser imposible de vencer. Olimpia se preparaba para marcharse y se convencía que hizo bien en no mencionar nada a Austin y Bucky sobre sus muertes, seguramente todo se colocaría en su correcto lugar y al volver la estarían recibiendo junto a su familia.

 

─Gracias a todos por ayudarme─ dijo cuando el portal estuvo abierto ─He aprendido mucho de cada uno de ustedes, y diría que los voy a extrañar, pero sé que al cruzar estarán también allí─ calló un momento viendo como Tony y Steve mantenían sus manos juntas, el moreno descansaba en las piernas de Steve quien se hallaba sentado sobre un sofá, justo así los recordaba Olimpia, juntos, inseparables, amándose con cada detalle. ─No vuelvan a pelear por favor─ todos rieron, excepto Tony y Steve, ellos se vieron y en silencio hicieron la promesa.

 

─Nos veremos pronto cariño─ dijo Tony con una sonrisa amplia, le hubiese gustado abrazarla, pero apenas pudo llegar allí sin terminar abriéndose las heridas, era mejor no esforzarse demasiado.

 

─Tan pronto como sea posible─ añadió Steve y ella dio un brinco de sorpresa, ellos sabían quién era ella, ellos lo descubrieron.

 

─Los quiero─ dijo antes de repasar con la mirada a todos, sus padres, sus tíos, su hermano y su cuñada… su familia. Entonces dio dos pasos hacia atrás y el portal la absorbió, ella desapareció tal y como llegó, en un segundo.

 

Una familia, en eso se convirtieron los Vengadores, y Los Guardianes eran los primos queridos que veían de vez en vez, todos trabajaron en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, en limpiar sus nombres, pero especialmente en volver a la normalidad, tantos años separados les dejó una valiosa lección, ningún pasado puede pesar más que el amor que existe en ellos. Especialmente en el caso de Tony y Steve, su relación dejó de ser tan banal como lo fue en el pasado, el sexo dejó de ser el epicentro de todo y decidieron explorarse de tantas formas más allá de la carnal, entonces pudieron experimentar una relación basada en el amor más puro y sincero.

 

Para el cuatro de Julio todo había vuelto a la normalidad y las festividades estaban presentes, era el cumpleaños del Capitán, así que Tony decidió que una fiesta con sus allegados era lo mejor, sin embargo no contó con que el mismo Steve le tenía una sorpresa, una muy grande e importante. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo tan pronto se puso el sol, sin embargo el espectáculo de luces en la Mansión Stark sería diferente, sin los típicos colores de la bandera norteamericana y sin el festejo de libertad. Era todo lo contrario.

 

─¿Qué pasa?─ dijo Tony al mismo tiempo que era empujado por su hijo hasta el jardín.

 

─No puedo decirte papá, lo prometí.

 

─En buena hora te enseñé modales─ se quejó Tony. Entonces divisó a Steve sentado en una banca del jardín, allí era a donde su hijo lo llevaba.

 

─Nos vemos después papá─ Visión los dejó solos tan pronto Tony tomó asiento a la par de Steve.

 

─¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el misterio? ¿Cometiste un crimen?─ el moreno bombardeó con preguntas al rubio que solamente se limitaba a sonreír.

 

─Tony, cariño ¿podrías mirar al cielo?─ pidió Steve y el moreno asintió dirigiendo su mirada a dónde Steve le indicó. Entonces las luces aparecieron, luces de todos colores iluminaron la noche y Tony sonrió, era como ver un arcoíris nocturno, un arcoíris que formaba imágenes… El escudo de Steve, el corazón de la armadura de Tony… entonces un nuevo emblema apareció, la unión de ambos y se dibujó una pregunta con los colores vibrantes de las luces. Steve respiró profundamente y se arrodilló frente a Tony.

 

─Tony… ¿Le harías el honor a este hombre anticuado, lleno de errores y que está locamente enamorado de ti, de convertirte en su esposo? ¿Te casarías conmigo?─ la pregunta que bailaba en el cielo fue dicha con las palabras de Steve y Tony, atónito por la sorpresa apenas atinó a llevar sus manos para secar las lágrimas que se le escapaban antes de responder.

 

─Sí, sí, sí…─ repetía aceptando el anillo que Steve puso en su dedo anular. Un nuevo capítulo iniciaría en sus vidas, una nueva historia en donde no volverían a caer en los mismos errores. Steve se puso de pie extendiendo su mano para que Tony también lo hiciera, y entonces, bajo ese colorido cielo, lo besó, lento y delicado, un beso que marcaría el nuevo ritmo que darían a sus vidas. Porque incluso en las más difíciles circunstancias, en las más apremiantes, contra todo pronóstico y lógica se amarían por el resto de sus días.


	13. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, como ya saben hemos llegado al final, el momento en que nuestra historia se cierra y dejamos desansar a nuestros personajes tan amados. Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo demostrado a la historia, a pesar de los retrasos han estado allí en cada publicación y es hermoso. Espero que el final les deje un buen sabor de boca y que nos sigamos viendo en futuros proyectos, retomaré "Nice to meet you" por si llegase a interesarles, también tengo proyectos de otros fandoms que quizás compartamos, espero seguirnos viendo y ante cualquier cosa siempre pueden escribirme a mi página de facebook "Fanfics by KittieBatch" responderé tan pronto como pueda. Muchas gracias por todo. ¡Hasta la siguiente historia!

**Epilogo**

 

Olimpia llegó justo a las 12:59 del medio día, la gema del tiempo brillaba en su cuello con fuerza cuando aterrizó a mitad de la sala de la mansión, tambaleó un poco sobre sus piernas hasta que logró volver a mantener el equilibrio ─Vaya viaje el que me dí─ dijo ella y suspiró, todo parecía normal.

 

─Inevitablemente se han hecho dos líneas del tiempo─ la saludó Austin Black desde la puerta. Ella corrió a su encuentro, él estaba vivo y eso era lo importante, ¡al demonio las líneas del tiempo! ¡Logró salvarlo!

 

─Te salvé─ sollozó ella en los brazos de su tío.

 

─En realidad no fue así─ Austin respondió acariciando los cabellos platinados de su sobrina.

 

─Existen sucesos inevitables cariño─ Esta vez fue Bucky quién habló. ─Austin y yo debíamos morir en el camino, pero debes saber que estamos bien con eso, en alguna otra realidad estamos existiendo en este mismo momento y te aseguro que somos muy felices juntos. Siempre que quieras vernos, busca en tu corazón.

 

─No es justo, los necesito… No puedo dejarlos ir─ se dejó envolver en el abrazo de ambos hombres, aquella era la despedida que nunca tuvo, el adiós a dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida, héroes para el mundo, familia para ella.

 

─Ahora ve con tus padres y tu hermano, en los siguientes segundos ambas líneas temporales se unirán y todo será como se supone debió ser. Y por favor, cuida bien la gema.─ Austin y Bucky la soltaron y el albino dio un suave empujón a la chica para que ande hacia la cocina, una sensación de náusea la invadió y de pronto su mente tenía los recuerdos de su vida, una vida tranquila, el camino de siempre, tal y como dijo Austin, sin nada que le recordase la falla temporal.

 

La realidad se fusionó haciendo que algunos sucesos se omitieran, aunque aquellos recuerdos vivirían en la memoria de quienes estuvieron en el pasado, sus padres, sus tíos, todos sabían lo que hizo, pero también eligieron no decir nada, no sería necesario revelar aquella verdad.

 

─¿Hamburguesa?─ Tony la recibió con esa enorme sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a Steve, Peter y Wade estaban en la piscina y Steve los vigilaba desde su sitio estratégico de la cocina.

 

─Con extra pepinillos─ dijo ella y Tony asintió ─Papá, deja de ver a Peter como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, él no mata ni una mosca.

 

─Él no, pero su amiguito Wilson…─gruñó Steve.

 

─Déjalo cariño, Steve tiene pánico que tu hermano y Wade hagan lo mismo que nosotros hicimos en nuestros años locos… Puedo decir que en una de esas noches lo tomamos muy en serio y nueve meses después nació tu hermano.

 

─¡Tony!─ gritó completamente rojo ─No le cuentes esas cosas.

 

─Papá, sé cómo se hacen los bebés, hace mucho que eso de la cigüeña pasó de moda.

 

─Espero que lo sepas por el curso de educación sexual y no por experiencia─ gruñó Steve.

 

─Bueno… verás…

 

─Friday, ¡necesito a Maximoff aquí ahora!

 

─Steve, espera ¿No ves que te está molestando?─ dijo Tony y Amelia rodó los ojos por lo inocente que podía ser su padre, sonrió, todo era tan normal como siempre lo fue, a pesar de ser una familia superhéroes, las cosas marchaban bien.

 

Las campanas del reloj marcaron el medio día, justo la hora en que Tony y Steve se conocieron algunos años atrás, ellos eran exactos, para bien o para mal su relación siempre fue blanco o negro, en punto, y medio o, al final… Peter nació a la doce con treinta minutos tres años atrás y Amelia estaba por nacer, todo apuntaba que nacería pronto. Los gritos de Tony estaban poniendo a Steve con los pelos de punta, nunca se acostumbraría a ver sufrir a su amado, sin embargo aquello valía la pena, el mismo Tony sabía cuánto deseaba volver a pasar por ese momento con tal de tener a su bebé en brazos.

 

Después de la batalla con El Coleccionista las cosas tomaron un ritmo diferente, la reconciliación con Steve abrió nuevas oportunidades para ellos, no tardaron en formalizar su relación casándose, aunque conocían parte de lo que la vida les deparaba en el futuro, explorar por sí mismos esas aventuras de las que su hija menor les dio apenas un pincelazo resultó más agradable que cualquier otra cosa. Juntos serían la familia más poderosa que jamás nadie vio, ¿qué importaban los superpoderes cuando se tiene amor? Eso lo comprobaron no sólo cuando iniciaron su propia familia, sino cuando sus compañeros avanzaron también, los Vengadores ya no eran ese Equipo, las peleas y los malos ratos los convirtieron en una familia, una gran y peculiar familia. Natasha y Bruce se casaron y ya que ninguno podría tener hijos decidieron adoptar, Visión y Wanda parecían cómodos con el hecho de vivir sin niños, Clint volvió con su familia y pasaba sus días disfrutando de sus hijos. Rhodey se había casado y Sam era un soltero codiciado, nada haría a ese hombre sentar cabeza, Thor y Loki los sorprendieron un día con la noticia de sus nupcias, aunque la noticia fue impactante, el travieso dios dio muestras de ser una persona confiable.

 

Respecto a Bucky y Austin las cosas fueron avanzando muy lento pero a un punto seguro, Austin ayudó mucho al soldado respecto al control de su mente y a cambio Bucky le quitó el miedo a entregar su corazón, con pasos torpes fueron descubriendo en el otro la fuerza del amor.

 

El llanto de una bebé saludando al mundo inundó la sala de parto, allí estaba Amelia anunciando su llegada como solo una Rogers-Stark podría hacerlo, los cabellos rubios adornaban una cabeza pequeña, el cuerpecillo se removía inquieto buscando el calor de sus padres, Steve la tomó tan pronto el cordón fue cortado y la puso en el pecho de su esposo. ─Bienvenida a casa cariño─ saludó Tony dando un beso en la diminuta frente. ─Otra vez─ añadió Steve y ambos se vieron cómplices, allí estaba ella nuevamente, tan exacta como siempre, justo a las 12:59 del medio día.

 

 


	14. ¡Concurso Navideño!

No, no es un nuevo capítulo, es solo mi regalo de navidad... Estoy haciendo un pequeño concurso de navidad para recompensar lo mucho que me han dado en este año.

Aquí tienen el link al que pueden acceder para poder participar: https://www.facebook.com/events/1701590266560305/

Y esto lo que deben hacer una vez allí. Espero que participen, me gustaría poder darles algo bonito. (Esto no significa que no escribiré un especial de navidad o algo parecido)

 **Se acerca navidad y se me ha antojado darles un merecido regalo que estoy segura que el viejo del traje rojo no les va a traer, sí, Satán está muy ocupado llevando caos al mundo... Así qué, ésta es la dinámica.**  
- **¿Ya le diste Like a la página? (Si no pues, no cuesta nada y tampoco duele)**  
- **Deja un comentario en el evento pidiéndole al viejo del traje rojo sobre explotado tu regalo.**

**Por ejemplo: "Querido Santa, en esta navidad quiero un One Shot #InserteSuShipFavorita**

**-Sólo puedes comentar una vez, así que piensa bien qué ship quieres.**   
**-¿Sí hago un comentario ingenioso tengo más probabilidades de ganar? -Me harás reír pero esto será una ruleta rusa para ser justa.**   
**-Pero Kittie ¡tú no escribes cosas de mi OTP! -Sí ganas, lo haré.**   
**-¿Se puede hetero? -Nein!!! tu ship debe ser Slash/Yaoi**   
**-¿Puedo elegir la trama? Sí, puedes, pero tienes que ganar primero y después me dices cómo lo quieres.**

**¿Qué plataformas participan?  
Pues las de siempre: Amor Yaoi, Wattpad, FanFiction y Ao3 (Dependerá del ganador si desea que se publique en Slasheaven u otra parte)**

**¿Listos para comenzar?**  
 **La convocatoria se abre este 23 de noviembre y termina el 2 de diciembre. El ganador será publicado en mis redes sociales el día 4 de diciembre.**  
( **Este evento está sujeto al nivel de participación de ustedes, dependiendo el número de personas que se interesen y participen, puedo aumentar el número de ganadores.)**

**¿Dudas? Inbox o post directo en el evento (no contará como comentario de participación)**

**Puedes invitar a tus amig@s shippers/fujoshis/fudanshis**


End file.
